A Means of Communication
by Yami hitokiri
Summary: AU Yugi is a regular teenager and Atemu, the internationally known rock star, is his god. Yugi makes a friend online whose friendship grows into something more. What he doesn't know is that his god and his friend are the same person. Shounenai YYY BR M? COMPLETE!
1. Instant Messaging

(Large explosion. Lights. Dramatic music. CONFETTI! A neon sign the size of a whale that screams "YAMIHITOKIRI IS BACK!")

FINALLY!!!!!!!! (leaps for joy) I'm back where I belong! With the stories and amazing reviews that make me laugh and cry and cheer and all those wonderous wondereous God-sent Readers!! WOOT! (sniff) I love you guys.

Shit, I'm been gone for so long. A lot has changed, I cut my hair, I dyed my hair, I stopped listening to Linkin Park (THANK THE GODS!) I'm going through this neon orange phase where every once in a while I indulge in painting three, _exactly_ three, of fingernails neon orange. And I got SO MUCH homework! (sobs) This totally sucks. I have NO time to write nowadays!

To tell you the truth this story is not finished but I just got to update something dammit!! This is not the story I promised to update at the end of **Padded Cells**, for those of you who read that. SORRY! This is a totally different one that I wrote like two years ago and then like last month my blood relation read it over and blackmailed me to finish it.

Ok, imagine an enormous, big, fluffy thing. Then dip the edge of it in the bottomless sea of teenage angst. Then slap in on a plate and its ready to serve! That's this story.

**WARNING: this story contains so much shounenai fluff you might get CONSUMED!**

Enough talk. Read.

* * *

**A Means of Communication **

* * *

**Chyaputa 1: Instant Messaging**

* * *

Yugi slammed the door to his bedroom hastily behind him, trying to put as many walls between him and his grandfather as possible. Inevitably however, there came the familiar sharp voice of the old man from the foot of the stairs. 

"Yugi! You better get your homework done before you go online! I mean it! I don't want you staying up all night!" Yugi rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Don't worry, Jii-chan!" he called through the door, having absolutely no intention of following his guardian's advice.

The teenage boy looked around his room and sighed with relief, breathing in the familiar musty scent of fossilized gum and unwashed socks. Finally he was in his sanctuary again, away from his teachers and the bullies at school and especially his overly-caring mother and grandfather. Not that he didn't love his family very much, it would just be nice if they would learn to trust him a little bit more to manage his own life instead of pestering him all the time.

Yugi let his school bag fall from his shoulders onto the floor, school assignments and worksheets temporarily forgotten as they scattered across his carpet.

On the walls of his room were more than half a dozen posters, all picturing one specific hard rock band called _Descendants of Ra_. Most of the posters were devoted to one person in particular. He was Atemu, the lead singer of the _Descendants of Ra_, and he was the center of Yugi's small world. The teenager had an especially large picture of the rock idol on the ceiling above his bed, clad in a costume of black leather, several draping belts and a single, heavy, silver chain around his neck. Yugi stared dreamily up at his god, purple eyes clouding over in rapture.

In his mind there was no other specimen of ultimate human perfection. To say that he was obsessed would be an understatement. Besides fawning day and night over his gorgeous features and his voice as smooth and deep as melted chocolate, Yugi had gone so far as to copy Atemu's own hairstyle although he had never actually gotten his golden bangs to stick up all the way. He knew he could never look _exactly_ like Atemu. The rock star's eyes were red, dark and enticing, while Yugi's purple ones were too round making him look five years younger than he actually was. His scrawny figure and limited height didn't help either, any more than it helped keep the bullies and taunters away from him at school.

After a few minutes of his daily admiration, Yugi finally returned to his senses.

"That's right, Ryou will be online today," he reminded himself, dashing to his computer.

Ryou was his best friend and Yugi had been begging him to get an Instant Messaging address so they could talk together outside of school without his mom or his grandfather eves-dropping on their phone conversations in the next room. The white haired teenager had claimed that technology was too complicated but Yugi had finally managed to convince him.

Yugi got onto the internet and loaded his favorite web page. It was an entire site devoted to fans of _Descendants of__ Ra._ It had pages and pages of pictures of the band, which Yugi drooled over, and updates of where the band currently was on their international tour. Yugi's favorite part was the forums, where strangers from every corner of the globe could talk about the band, or fight about it. He had once got into a heated debate with another fan about whether the band lip-synced during their concerts.

Yugi signed onto his own name and looked at his watch.

It was 6:34. Ryou had said he would try to be on at 6:30.

'Now, what did he say his name was?' Yugi pondered. 'Something… noOji, right?' Yugi searched the various live discussion groups for anyone who had a name similar to that.

"Ah! There!" Yugi exclaimed out loud. The name "YaminoOji676" appeared under a discussion about the band's latest single. YaminoOji676 hadn't said anything the whole conversation. That sounded like Ryou, after all he wasn't nearly as interested in _Descendants of Ra_ as Yugi was.

Yugi right clicked on the name and opened up a private dialog box. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd get here," Yugi typed as the words appeared on the computer screen beside his name "GemuMasuta52". A few moments later Ryou responded.

_**YaminoOji676**: hello_

Yugi, excited, typed back a response.

_**GemuMasuta52**: This is so awesome! You have IM! Cool name 2!_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Now we can talk without my grandfather over hearing our conversations!_

There was no response. Yugi figured Ryou was a slow typer so he wrote some more.

_**GemuMasuta52**: Wasn't that test today hard? I can't believe Midori-sensei sprung that on us last minute_

_**GemuMasuta52**: I didn't even study. bet I failed. how'd you do? _

There was another long pause. Yugi frowned perplexed, staring impatiently at the screen. Had Ryou left without even telling him?

_**GemuMasuta52**: Hello? Are you there? _

Again, there was no response.

_**GemuMasuta52**: Hellooooo? _

_**GemuMasuta52**: Hey! I'm talking to you!_

Yugi was just starting to get annoyed when Ryou finally wrote back.

_**YaminoOji676**: Who are you?_

Yugi blinked. Couldn't Ryou tell it was him? Who else would it be?

_**GemuMasuta52**: relax, it's Yugi_

_**GemuMasuta52**: The person you've known since 1st grade!_

_**YaminoOji676**: I don't know anybody named Yugi _

Yugi frowned again and typed faster, getting irritated.

_**GemuMasuta52**: stop joking. I know its you. You gave me this IM address today right before you left from school_

_**YaminoOji676**: Look, I don't know who you are so stop talking to me_

Why was Ryou acting so rude? Surely he couldn't be this paranoid. Yugi was about to respond again when another window appeared at the side his computer screen. Curious, he dragged it over.

_**HikarinoOji390**: Hi Yugi! _

_**HikarinoOji390**: Sorry it took so long to find you_

Yugi paused, fingers hovering over the keys, very confused

_**GemuMasuta52**: Who's this? _

_**HikarinoOji390**: It's Ryou_

Yugi froze, brain contemplating slowly.

"Oh shit!" he squeaked, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Is there something going on up there?" his grandfather shouted from downstairs.

"No! Nothing!" Yugi cried hastily back, immediately jumping back on the keys desperately.

_**GemuMasuta52**: Shit shit shit!!_

_**HikarinoOji390**: What?_

_**GemuMasuta52**: I've been talking to this guy who I thought was you! _

_**HikarinoOji390**: Oops_

_**GemuMasuta52**: What am I supposed to do!?!_

_**HikarinoOji390**: Apologize?_

* * *

-))(-)(-)((-

* * *

Atemu glared at the screen, red eyes narrowed. He thought he recognized the screen name "GemuMasuta", the person must have been a frequent visitor to the forum. Atemu seemed to recall "GemuMasuta" defending the theory that he wrote his own songs in a separate conversation. But why had this person started talking to him? It was probably some crazy fangirl, or guy for all he knew. Atemu frowned as GemuMasuta typed back. 

_**GemuMasuta52**: Stop joking. I know its you. You gave me this name today right before you left from school_

This was ridiculous. Atemu didn't even go to a school, who did this freak think he was talking too?

_**YaminoOji676**: Look, I don't know who you are so stop talking to me_

There was a long pause. Atemu's frown relaxed slightly. Maybe this fan had finally gotten the hint and given up.

The walls of the fancy hotel suite Atemu was staying in began to quiver under the wrath of the screaming guitar cords that came crashing out of the speakers in the next room. With the place being to expensive, Atemu had hoped the rooms would be a more sound proof, unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case.

"Bakura, would you turn it the fuck down!?!" Atemu shouted angrily.

"I'm practicing! Go fuck yourself!" his friend shouted harshly back at him. Atemu sighed and stuffed foam plugs back into his ears. They itched and were extremely uncomfortable but anything was better than getting another migraine. Granted Bakura was the best guitar player Atemu had ever met, still his eardrums could only take so much volume.

Meanwhile, the computer chimed, signaling he had another message from his mysterious fan.

_**GemuMasuta52**: OMG! I am soooooooooooo sorry! _

_**GemuMasuta52**: I thought you were my friend!_

_**GemuMasuta52**: He was getting an IM today and I couldn't remember what it was! _

_**GemuMasuta52**: I'm so so so so so so sorry!_

Atemu blinked and read the message over again. Grudgingly he typed:

_**YaminoOji676**: Its fine_

_**GemuMasuta52**: I'm really really really really sorry_

_**YaminoOji676**: Its ok_

'What's with this guy?' Atemu thought scratching his scalp and trying to ignore as Bakura made his instrument explore notes only dogs could hear.

_**GemuMasuta52**: I can delete your name right now and never talk to you again if you want_

_**YaminoOji676**: Whatever_

Atemu sighed. At least that was over. He had been really freaked out for a few moments there. He had thought that this person might have actually known who he was, which, of course, would have been disastrous especially on this particular website. If the secret got out that Atemu spent his free time looking at his own fansites, well, he didn't want to imagine how the fans would react after they knew that their favorite rock star was actually watching what they were saying about him online. That was the risk Atemu took however. After all, he enjoyed listening to people compliment him. Sometimes Atemu even added the occasional thought to a conversation himself but that was only rarely.

Either way, that annoying guy wasn't going to bother him anymore. Atemu closed the window to the mysterious crazy fan and looked down at the progress of the dialogue in the chat roomThey were on the subject of his newest song which had just been released to the public last week.

_**AtemunoHime482:** OMG its better than I thought it would be! _

_**AtemunoKoibito6065:** the way Atemu's got that solo (swoon)_

_**AtemunoHime482: **I LOVE THAT PART!!! _

_**DaisukigaAtemu93**: Atemu writes the most beautiful songs_

Then "GemuMasuta52" joined to discussion.

_**GemuMasuta52**: the new single's alright_

Atemu blinked. He knew what "alright" meant. The other fans apparently felt the same way.

_**AtemunoKoibito6065**: ALRIGHT? (faints)_

_**AtemunoHime482:** OO If by alright you mean AMAZING!_

_**DaisukigaAtemu93:** I really like the new song. The lyrics are beautiful_

_**GemuMasuta52**: its not like its horrible or anything_

_**GemuMasuta52**: I just didn't think it was Atemu's best_

Atemu gaped at the computer screen, deeply offended. Not his best? Each song he wrote was as dear as a child to him. There might be the bad egg in the bunch every once in a while but that doesn't mean he wouldn't fight to defend them.

Disconcerted, and perhaps a little curious, Atemu opened up another private chat with GemuMasuta52 and questioned him:

_**YaminoOji676**: Why dont you like it? _

Atemu folded his arms waiting for this fan's answer. All the fans liked his new song! It was sensitive and beautiful, just like they wanted. How could this "GemuMasuta52" not like it!

_**GemuMasuta52**: excuse me?_

_**YaminoOji676**: Why don't you like the new DOR song?_

The rock star drummed his fingers on the surface of his desk, impatient. DOR was short hand people online used for _Descendants of Ra. _Atemu wasn't quite sure if the fan would even respond but after a few seconds GemuMasuta52 said:

_**GemuMasuta52**: it's a little_

_**GemuMasuta52**: I don't know_

_**GemuMasuta52**: dry_

Atemu scoffed and pounced on his computer keys.

_**YaminoOji676**: Dry? _

_**GemuMasuta52**: I mean, its fine but its not that good_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Its sweet_

_**YaminoOji676**: What's wrong with sweet? It's romantic!_

_**GemuMasuta52**: but its _too_ sweet, you know. It doesn't have any real feeling to it_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Its just not… realistic_

Atemu's mouth dropped open his mouth, forgetting that this fan couldn't see or hear him. He had never thought of his songs being too sweet before.

_**YaminoOji676**: So, do you even like DOR?_

Almost immediately the other typed:

_**GemuMasuta52**: Of course I like them! _

_**GemuMasuta52**: They're my FAVORITE band! How dare you! _

Atemu had to laugh.

_**GemuMasuta52**: Just because I dont approve of one of their songs doesn't mean I don't like them! That's ridiculous!_

_**YaminoOji676**: What song do you like then?_

Atemu was actually curious now. This fan was… well, interesting, not what he had expected.

_**GemuMasuta52**: Well… I like almost all of them…_

_**YaminoOji676**: Almost?_

_**GemuMasuta52**: But my favorite song is… Away from Dust _

Atemu's eyebrows rose in surprise. That had been one of his first songs. He had wrote that one a long, long time ago back when it had just been Bakura and him on the road with no money, long before they were famous.

_**YaminoOji676**: That's old_

_**GemuMasuta52**: I like the old stuff _

_**GemuMasuta52:** it sounds… not sadder but more… _

There was another pause. Atemu was surprised how eagerly he was waiting for this fan's answer.

_**GemuMasuta52**: complex_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Like it doesn't shout out the meaning of the song to you because each the listener can interpret it differently_

_**GemuMasuta52**: but I the new stuff is good too_

Atemu rested his chin on his palm thoughtfully. Back when the band first began Atemu had spent hours upon hours writing a phrase or noting the correct rhythm or making sure the melody was nothing but perfect. He remembered how Bakura taunted him and called him senile. What had happened to that?

_**GemuMasuta52:** of course, Atemu could sing the ABC's and it would be magnificent_

Atemu chuckled. He did have a sexy voice. And typed playfully:

_**YaminoOji676:** Damn straight_

_**GemuMasuta52**: lol_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Would you like to meet Ryou? _

_**GemuMasuta52**: he doesn't know a thing about DOR but he's really nice _

Atemu hesitated, staring at the screen. Bakura had started another ear-bleeding guitar solo that made Atemu's head had begun to pound again. This fan was pretty cool, he certainly had good taste anyway. Maybe his friend would be good too. Atemu hesitated and then typed.

_**YaminoOji676**: k_

* * *

JAPANESE TERMS: Lots of IM names (after all, they are in Japan)

Gemu Masuta: rough Japanese pronunciation of "Game Master"

Yami no Oji: means roughly, "Prince of Darkness"

Hikari no Oji: "Prince of Light"

Atemu no Koibito: "Atemu's Lover"

Atemu no Hime: "Atemu's Princess"

Daisuki ga Atemu: Basically, "I really like/love Atemu"

There was originally smilie faces and expressions while the three girls were talking but totally got rid of them. THis pisses me off to no end. I remember a time when I could have more then one space between paragraphs. Just last fic I could have a row of those lesser than or more than signs to divide up scenes. No more my friends. This sucks.

Man, Atemu such a cute little narcissist. Yugi's just plain cute!

I wrote this story sooooooo long ago, it's not even funny. This takes me back, seriously. I wrote this when I got to that really depressing part in Padded Cells where I had this major case of Writer's Block so I redirected my energies to a new story. The same situation has been going on a while with my Contamination fic (yes, yes, communication and contamination look and sound quite similar).

Next update...? Hm... maybe next week. Maybe two weeks, I'll think about it.

NEXT CHAPTER: Ryou's having some troubles! (gasp!) The gang at school tries to help him out. Bakura's a bitch. (isn't he always? And that why we love him) The rest of the band members ignore him. Yugi gets paranoid.

AND, remember: **REVIEW!!**

Tell me what you think of this cliché storyline!

Give constructive criticism!

Curse me out for not updating sooner!

Whatever as long as you: **REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**NOW!!**


	2. Posters

So I gather from my 23 or so reviews that all you guys really hated this fic. Maybe I should give up and stop writing it. You know, put its out of it misery before it causes anymore heartache.

(pause for effect)

I'm just KIDDING!!

Haha. Fooled you, didn't I? (dodges rotten tomatoes thrown by angry peeps)

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I was so scared/angry/SEVERELY PISSED OFF/freaked out when I couldn't update my story on Sunday. It wasn't my fault I swear!

No, no, _really_, I got lots of positive feedback for the first chapter. Yay me. (pats self on back) I'm glad you guys like Atemu, even though he's a little… pretentious. (teehee) Now he's so much more fun to work with!

Ryou and Bakura and lots of side characters are introduced in this chapter. Damn Side characters.

I'm trying a new format to replace the one won't let me use anymore. (dark curses and mutterings) It's not that exciting. See if you like it.

Japanese Terms

Nee-san – the "e" is pronounced like in "net" only elongated, not like "Knee-san", anywho it means older sister.

Ignore the odd Hiei reference... and READ!

* * *

((-2-)) 

**Chyaputa 2: Posters**

((-2-))

* * *

Although it was still early in the spring season, temperatures in Domino City had reached almost record highs. The streets were crowded with the usual traffic and the heat and brightness of the sun made Ryou squint. He stood by the bus stop, tapping his foot on the sidewalk, humming to the beat of nonexistent music, waiting for his bus to arrive. 

He was so intent on searching for the public transpiration vehicle that the white haired boy didn't even notice the dark figure sneaking through the crowds of people toward him.

Ryou was practically knocked over by the force of the someone running into him.

"What the…?" Ryou questioned, pulling himself back up onto his feet. He just managed to catch a glimpse of the person's dark eyes and a cool taunting smirk before the figure rushed away again, disappearing in to the crowd.

Something was wrong, Ryou felt as though he was forgetting something. Then suddenly he noticed his backpack was no longer on him. The person who had bumped into him must have taken it.

"Hey you! Stop!" Ryou called running after the thief, completely forgetting about his ride. "Give me back my bag!" But the mysterious figure was already far ahead of him. Ryou squeezed his way passed the crowds of people trying to get to him. "_Thief_! Give me _back my bag_!" Ryou cried. More people moved out of his way but the guy was now so far away that Ryou could barely see the back of the thief's head, a black hat on top of long messy white hair.

But now matter how long Ryou chased him; the thief seemed to get further and further away. Ryou was running out of breath, he couldn't even cry out after the culprit anymore.

One hand held over his furiously beating heart, Ryou stopped. He leaned against the outside wall of a shop for support. He looked around but couldn't see the thief anywhere.

Ryou was too out of breath to even curse.

* * *

(2.13)

* * *

"Shit! That kid was dammed persistent!" the white haired figure swore, watching as the boy he had stolen the bag from give up and finally trudge back down the street in defeat. "Now then…" He took off his black hat and shook out his long main of white hair. The only reason he was wearing the hat in the first place was so the people on the street wouldn't recognize him as Bakura, the lead guitarist in the _Descendants of Ra_. 

He opened the backpack and emptied it out onto the ground. Two binders and bunch of school supplies fell out of it onto the dark alley ground. He scowled at his findings. He scavenged the bottom of the pack and found some loose change, probably the kid's lunch money. He took the small change and then searched the smaller outside pockets. Unexpectedly, his fingers brushed something metallic and smooth, larger than a coin.

Bakura pulled out what looked like a silver cross. It was simple and thin with no engravings and hung on a plain sliver chain. Bakura frowned.

"Junk," he spat tossing the pendent and the entire bag into a garbage bid behind him without a second thought "All junk. What a waste of time…"

* * *

(2.26)

* * *

"Ryou, what happened? You look awful," Jounouchi exclaimed as his white haired friend entered the classroom a half an hour later than usual.

"I ran into some trouble on the way here," Ryou explained collapsing into a chair and resting his head on his hands. He looked as though he had been run over by a truck. "Some jerk stole my bag and now I have no money for lunch."

Honda sympathetically patted him on the shoulder. "That sucks, man."

"Here, Ryou, you have some of my money for food. I'm trying to go on a diet anyway," Anzu offered dropping some coins into his hand.

Ryou smiled weakly. "Thanks, Anzu-chan." He placed his head back on the table, his mood downcast and depressed. "I can't believe that guy stole my bag, I had all my school stuff in there! What am I going to do?"

"Cheer up! You can borrow Anzu's notes for your classes while you get some more money from your dad to replace the stuff," Jounouchi suggested helpfully.

Ryou's mood seemed to worsen. "Yeah, sure, I'll do that."

Just then another late-comer walked into class yawning, his normally gelled black, red and gold hair drooping with lack of its usual morning care.

"Hey, Yugi, why are you in so late?" Jounouchi asked curiously. Yugi yawned hugely again, blinking sleepily.

"I slept through my alarm. I guess I stayed up way too late talking to Yami again," Yugi explained also sitting down in a chair. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu exchanged confused glances.

"Who's Yami?" Anzu asked politely.

"Oh, he's YaminoOji676, I met him over the internet. Ryou's talked to him too," said Yugi pointing to his friend. Ryou shrugged in agreement.

"Not for very long, but he seems nice," Ryou admitted.

"He's the coolest!" Yugi claimed enthusiastically, purple eyes shining with admiration. "He knows _everything_. He doesn't go to public school though, he said he's home schooled but he's been all around the world and seen and done all these amazing things! And he likes _Descendants of Ra_!"

Jounouchi suddenly looked much more interested. "Hey, he does sound cool! Someone who likes them can't be all bad."

Honda frowned, face looking surprisingly grave and serious. "You can't trust people you meet over the internet, Yugi," he advised severely. "You have no proof that he's actually who he says he is. Like he could _say_ that he's a normal 15-year-old guy but how would you know? He could be some 70 year old woman _or_ he could even be your own _grandfather_," Honda said threateningly. Yugi cringed at the idea.

"_Eeyeh_, that would be _creepy_," Jounouchi agreed shivering.

"And it could be worse! This guy could be some freak who lures young unsuspecting kids out by going to teenage websites. Then once he's earned your trust and finds out where you live he'll stalk you and then kidnap you!"

Anzu squeaked in terror. "Like one of those sick online perverts! I've heard stories about kids who ran away from home just so they could _meet_ people like that!"

"Calm down, Honda! Yugi's not going to do anything stupid like agree to meet him or anything, right?" Jounouchi said turning to his shorter friend.

Yugi, quite unnerved by this whole conversation, shook his head determinedly. "No way, it's not like that at all. Don't worry, Anzu-chan, I'm planning on meeting him or anything," he reassured her. But Yugi's happy mood had dropped as Honda sent reality crashing down upon him.

"See, he'll be fine. Just talking to the guy isn't going to kill him. _Oh_, guess what I heard!" Jounouchi squealed, eyes lightening up excitedly.

"What?" Yugi questioned. He was eager to change the subject away from his ambiguous corespondent

"_Descendants of Ra_ is coming to Domino!" the blonde shrieked.

"No way! Where did you hear this!?!" Anzu squealed, just as loudly, hands clutching her face excitedly.

"On the radio! We _have_ to get tickets like _now_ before they're sold out!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Finally! I'll be able to see Atemu's hot man flesh up close!"

"Not if I get him first!" Anzu said hotly.

"Who cares about Atemu, Bakura is _soo_ much hotter!" Honda interjected.

"Is not!" Anzu cried angrily, jumping out of her desk as the two began their usual heated argument.

"You'll come too, right Yugi?" Jounouchi urged. Yugi nodded anxiously; he was almost too happy to speak. Atemu, his ideal, his _god_, his reason for living, was coming to Yugi's own hometown! This had to be the best day of his life!

"When's he going to be here!?!" Yugi questioned, barely able to contain his excitement as he jumped up and down next to his tall blonde friend.

"Three months," Jounouchi answered painfully.

"That's such a long time!" Anzu cried sadly, tears practically spilling out of her blue eyes.

"This is going to be great!" Honda exclaimed. "Ryou, are you coming too?"

The white haired teenager looked appalled. "Are you kidding?" said Ryou, turning to his friends pathetically. "I don't have the money to spare after I buy back all my school supplies. Besides I don't really like the _Descendants of Ra_ that much…" Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu and Yugi stared at Ryou open-mouthed and aghast, as though their friend had suddenly grown a third eye in center of his forehead.

"You're joking, right?" Honda asked deadly serious.

"_Descendants of Ra_ is the best band EVER!! They have the _coolest_ music, the most _beautiful_ lyrics and, well…" Jounouchi took a large poster out of his bag with a large picture of Atemu's face on it. "LOOK AT THIS PERFECTION OF HOTNESS!!!" he screeched.

"Their music's okay," Ryou admitted with an unimpressed shrug. "But I'm not going to sell my soul to get tickets to some concert."

"Can you do that?" Honda hissed to Anzu. "Sell you soul for tickets? Would that get you a discount, you think?"

"Besides if I wanted to listen to their music I could just borrow a CD from you guys. What difference does it make if they're on stage or not? You'll probably get such bad seats you won't be able to see the stage anyway. And there will be so many other people there…"

"Ryou, you're totally ruining my dreams!" Honda whined.

"Don't listen to him, Atemu, it's okay. I still love you," Jounouchi cooed at his poster, stroking it. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to the concert no matter what! Even if the tickets are expensive! I'll get a job too if I have to!" said Anzu determined, standing up importantly. "Right Yugi?"

"Of course!" Yugi nodded eagerly. "But…" his mood damped slightly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world but I don't know if my mom will give me the money," Yugi said sadly, horrible creeping onto his heart. What if his mother didn't let him go? Would he be forced to stay at home watching reruns on TV while his friends all got to see Atemu sweat up close? He would just _die_! There would be no point in living anymore if he missed that!

"Oh, come now, Yugi! You're just as big an Atemu fan as the rest of us! In some ways even more so! Look at your hair!" Jounouchi accused Yugi almost savagely. "Your mom _has_ to let you go!"

"I know! I know!" Yugi cried, panic filling up his system. "Maybe if I do some extra work shifts around the game shop then she'll give me the money!"

"Yeah! That should work!" Honda said happily.

"Guys," Anzu stated very seriously, putting her arms around Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi's shoulders. "This is going to be the best moment of our lives." Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda all cheered.

Ryou, sitting a few feet away from his insane friends, rolled his eyes again.

* * *

(2.39)

* * *

The day seemed longer than usual to Yugi. He was sitting in the middle of his last period class staring hypnotically up at the clock, willing its tiny little arms to move faster. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk, notes going unwritten. The teacher's voice droned incessantly onward, as unpleasant to Yugi's ears as a thousand nails on a chalkboard.

Finally the bell rung. Yugi's bag was already packed. He picked it up and ran for the door, calling rushed farewells to his friends. He practically ran the whole way to the bus stop. Once on the public transportation vehicle, he tapped his foot restlessly on the swaying floor of the bus as it stopped at every station picking up and dropping off more and more people. When the bus finally reached his stop, Yugi launched himself out of the vehicle as soon as the doors were open and sprinted down the sidewalk towards his house. He made it to the game shop his family owned, threw the door open, disturbing several customers as he rushed up the stairs, with frantic haste, to his room.

Without taking off his backpack or uniform Yugi sat at his computer and it turned on.

He had to talk to Yami. There was some frantic dying need dancing around in Yugi's brain, screaming at him to talk to Yami. Barely a minute later, he was logged on, looking desperately down at his buddy list but it was no use. To the teenage boy's dismay, Yami wasn't there. Yugi groaned and leaned back into his chair sadly.

'Guess I shouldn't have rushed…' he thought dispiritedly, stomach becoming strangely empty.

* * *

(2.52)

* * *

Atemu's voice and throat were sore and his ears were still pounding from the concert he and the rest of his band members had just finished. Sweat absolutely coated his skin so that his black leather shirt was practically melted into his chest. The multiple belts around his waist were digging uncomfortably into his hips.

"Another fantastic performance!" their manager, Ishizu Ishtar, exclaimed, her long black hair tied into a ponytail to pull it away from her copper face. "I'd say quite a few girls lost their voices at the sight of you."

"Don't they every time?" Atemu drawled uncaringly, as Ishizu left the room again, settling down into a large armchair to rest his aching back.

"I'd say quite a few guys lost theirs too," Bakura added in a low voice to Atemu, still holding his black and red electric guitar in his arms. "Where's my drink?!" Bakura demanded loudly, slamming his hand upon the table. "Oi! Mariku!" he spat across the room. Mariku, the band's insane drummer, looked up.

"What?" Mariku growled, spikes of platinum blond hair stuck out dangerously from his head in every direction. His best friend, Malik, their keyboard person, had much the same color hair but his hung in curtains, hiding most of his copper face from view. The two of them had been together since they were children, growing up in Egypt, both from the same clan; they were like third cousins or something, Atemu never really understood. Malik was the brother of the band manager, Ishizu.

"You sped up the tempo during the finale again, bastard! I told you not to do that! Then me and Atemu have to cover up your slack and sped up and that throws the whole thing off!" Bakura accused angrily.

"I did not speed up! You guys were the ones who were slowing down!" Mariku screeched, standing up. "I was trying to keep you guys on track!" Bakura stood up as well; ready to face off, but Atemu threw an empty soda can at his white haired friend's head.

"Sit down," Atemu grumbled hoarsely. "I've heard enough screaming from the crowd today. I don't want any from you two. We'll go over the ending during rehearsal tomorrow, alright?" Bakura and Mariku glared at each other for a second longer before they both sat down.

"Great ugly prick," Bakura hissed under his breath.

"What'd you say, albino fruitcake!?" Mariku exploded.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Atemu announced standing up.

"I think I'll take one too," Malik agreed and made to join Atemu right as the door flew open again as Ishizu entered.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" she exclaimed, looking slightly mad and frantic, which was normal. "You are supposed to be out there greeting your public and signing autographs! Why the hell are you still in here!?! These fans have paid lots of money to see you! And they deserve no less of a performance then you normally give!"

"Come on, nee-san!" Malik whined at his older sister. "We're dead tired!"

"Well, suck it up!" Ishizu argued fiercely. Malik cowered.

"Tell them to bugger off," Bakura sneered nastily, lying on the couch as though ravenous elephants couldn't make him get up. "I'm not in the mood to be trampled by fan girls today."

"You _will_ get up! And you _will_ look pleasant! And you _will_ smile when you greet the audience even if I have to put shock collars on all of you!" Ishizu threatened angrily. The band looked at each other, all of their faces exhausted.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Atemu growled as he stood up, as usual taking the initiative. Malik, the more reasonable of the Egyptians, followed him. Mariku glared at the both of them but grunted and stood up as well. Bakura remained seated. The other three looked expectantly at him.

"What?" Bakura growled deflecting their stares. "I'm not getting up." Ishizu walked over, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him toward the door.

* * *

(2.64)

* * *

Yugi glanced up at the clock again. It was almost 9 o'clock. He groaned and lay his head back down upon his desk in defeat. Had Yami forgot about him? Had he purposefully changed his screen name just to get away from Yugi?

'Yami, where are you?'

* * *

(2.69)

* * *

Atemu had just gotten out of his much-needed bath when suddenly, like a siren going off in his head, he remembered.

'Yugi…'

"Ah shit!" he cursed loudly and scrambled to get into his black silk pajamas. Unfortunately Malik was passing right by as Atemu threw the door to the bathroom open. The door smashed into Malik's copper face.

"Oh god, Malik! I'm so sorry," Atemu cried, untwisting his shirt as he spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," Malik squeaked checking his injured nose with a finger. "Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?" he asked.

"Ah, I forgot someone… I had to talk to… bye!" he explained vaguely and turned around on his heel and flew off down the hall again, leaving a very confused and slightly bruised Malik behind.

Atemu glanced at the clock on the wall as he rushed passed. It was 9 o'clock.

'Oh please let him still be on, please let him still be on,' Atemu thought desperately as he sat down at his computer. The instant messenger loaded and Atemu saw to his relief Yugi was still on.

_**YaminoOji676**: Yugi? You there?_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Hey!_

_**GemuMasuta52**: What took so long?_

Atemu paused looking for a plausible excuse.

_**YaminoOji676**: My parents made me go to this dinner at their friends' house. I just got home_

_**YaminoOji676**: sorry_

Parents? Ha, yeah right. That was a good one. Like his parents would have done anything for him.

_**GemuMasuta52**: O ok_

_**YaminoOji676**: So how was school? _

There was a pause. Atemu drummed his fingers on his desk nervously.

_**GemuMasuta52**: It was ok pretty normal_

_**GemuMasuta52**: How about you? How was your day?_

Atemu hesitated. The band had just finished another concert but besides that nothing unusual had happened.

_**YaminoOji676**: About the same, nothing special _

_**YaminoOji676**: We're going to America tomorrow _

_**YaminoOji676**: Dad has business there_

_**GemuMasuta52**: America! That's so cool! I wish I could go there!_

_**GemuMasuta52**: You go to all the coolest places!_

Atemu shrugged. Sure he flew to lots of different places on tour to give concerts but that didn't mean he always got to see the exotic locations. The band's schedule was so rushed that he barely had any time to see the sights before leaving again. And he hardly ever saw anyone except his fellow band members, their manager and his assorted health, hair and make up specialists that traveled with them. Still, now that he thought of it, he probably was fortunate, many people spent their entire lives in their home country.

_**YaminoOji676**: I guess_

_**GemuMasuta52**: maybe if your luckily you'll see DoR there! _

_**GemuMasuta52**: Aren't they supposed to be in America sometime this week_

_**GemuMasuta52**: wouldn't that be so neat if you saw Atemu on the street?_

Atemu's stomach sagged unexpectedly as he let out a sour chuckle. He should be more careful when giving Yugi details about where he was.

_**YaminoOji676**: I'll keep my eyes out for him_

There was a long pause. Atemu scratched his head. Was it Yugi's time to speak or should Yami searched for something interesting to say? It was hard to tell.

_**GemuMasuta52**: Yami, are you a guy or a girl? _

Atemu stared at the screen, feeling a little uneasy. Why was Yugi suddenly questioning him?

_**YaminoOji676**: Why do you ask?_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Im curious_

Atemu knew he could lie. If he said he was a girl then Yugi would never find out who he really was. But saying he was a guy only narrowed down half the world's population; his identity would probably still be safe.

_**YaminoOji676**: Im a guy_

_**YaminoOji676**: And Im assuming ur one too_

_**GemuMasuta52**: yeah_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Don't know any girls named Yugi_

Atemu chuckled softly. Suddenly he was feeling a lot more relaxed.

_**GemuMasuta52**: can I ask another question?_

_**YaminoOji676**: ok_

_**GemuMasuta52**: How old are you? _

Atemu paused. He could get away with saying he was 13 or maybe even 25 or 30 but Atemu all the sudden, didn't really feel like lying to Yugi anymore. He was tired of lying.

_**YaminoOji676**: 17_

_**GemuMasuta52**: cool_

_**YaminoOji676**: you?_

_**GemuMasuta52**: 16_

Atemu's head spun. Their ages were so close together, it was a little unnerving. Was Yugi lying? There was no way for Atemu to know if Yugi was telling the truth. Then why was he asking all these questions anyway? Could he be suspecting who Yami really was?

'Don't be stupid,' Atemu told himself. 'What reason does he have to suspect?'

_**GemuMasuta52**: sorry for asking all these questions_

Atemu grinned. It was almost as if Yugi could read his mind.

_**YaminoOji676**: Its okay_

_**GemuMasuta52**: My friends were freaking me out today saying you could be a stalker_

Atemu laughed at the irony.

_**GemuMasuta52**: they said you cant trust anyone you meet online cause you have no idea if what theyr saying is really true_

_**YaminoOji676**: well I don't know if it will help but Im not going to stalk you_

_**GemuMasuta52**: I didn't think you were_

* * *

-((2.91))-

* * *

Awwwwwwww. It's like drinking a strawberry melon smoothie.

Sorry if my chapter endings are a little sudden, once I say everything I need to say in a scene I don't write anymore.

Ryou's a little… OOC in this fic. So is Bakura. But only a little I swear. No more than any other author would allow. I was just getting really sick of poor, ignorant, submissive Ryou so I visited the other side of the fence and made him responsible, OCD, actually-has-a-backbone Ryou. Both versions I see a lot on so hopefully this won't bother anyone.

And well, Mariku's OOC, but that always happens when authors try to make him sane. (shrug)

Strawberry melon smoothie? I don't even know what I'm talking about sometimes.

NEXT CHAPTER!!

Ryou has a secret that's not too secretive. Malik's trying to be subtle in a not-so-subtle way. Yugi's internet is going down! **OMFG!!!** Honda confesses his undying love to… _no,_ that doesn't actually happen and who would care if it did, seriously.

**REVIEW!!! **

FOR THE LOVE OF THE MOTHER OF OSIRIS AND HER TWELEVE CHILDREN **REVIEW!!**

I kid, I kid. I don't know how many children Osiris' mother has.

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Telephones

_Hhhhhho_ man. I got volume 25!!! (cough, cough) Otherwise known by the Shounen Jump company as, "Yugioh DUELIST: volume 18!!! YAY!!! Let's go edit out some cuss words!!" (sniff) Shounen Jump used to be so good… (shows mention of condoms and use of words like DAMN and HELL in first volume) Then it began to suck. Well, (beeeeeep) (beep) UP OUR (beep) YOU F(beep)ING (beep) S(beep)ERS!!!

_Anywho_, it had the Yami no Malik taking over Malik's body and Mai verses Yami no Malik battle!!!! (squeals with fangirl delight) Yum… Yami no Malik is SO F(beep)CKING AWESOME!!! (swoons) Not as totally amazing as Yami no Bakura but he'll have a very very special place in my heart, next to Malik, of course. (cough)

I got to write a fic where Yami no Malik's the big bad guy… NOW!!!

**READERS:** But Yamihitokiri! You're already in the midst of writing 3 other fics!!

**Yamihitokiri:** F(beep)CK!!!

F(beep)cking read it. Bas(beep)ds.

* * *

-(3)- 

**Chyaputa 3: Telephone **

-(3)-

* * *

"Only two more months!" Jounouchi announced proudly as he, Yugi, Honda and Anzu walked down the sidewalk. "And we'll be sitting in the eighth row, of the Domino Auditorium! Barely feet away from the stage!" 

"Or at least compared to those losers who buy their tickets last minute," Honda said grinning, holding his ticket in his hand as though it were made of pure gold. Anzu kissed hers repeatedly and then promptly stuffed it inside her shirt. Yugi stared transfixed at his ticket as he walked. Eighth row really wasn't all that bad. Yugi was practically glowing with happiness as skipped down the street and placed his ticket lovingly in the pocket of his jeans. Convincing his grandfather hadn't been that hard, it had been his mother who had been the most resistant. For some reason the idea of letting Yugi go to a concert was equivalent to releasing her "little angel" to a pack of wolves. It had taken both Yugi and grandfather long painful hours to convince her otherwise.

"Hey, let's celebrate!" Jounouchi cried. "Where shall we go?"

"How about that new pizza place that just opened up?" Yugi suggested pointing to a small restaurant across the street, called the Pizza Palace.

"Excellent idea!" Honda exclaimed and they all walked across the street. As they entered, Jounouchi scurried into the line behind a man and his daughter. "What will it be? Mind you, after buying my ticket I don't really have any more money."

"I got some," Yugi said searching his pockets to find some loose change. "Not a lot though."

"Thank you and have a great day," a bored yet extremely familiar voice said as the man and his child left. Jounouchi and Honda stepped up to the counter, looked up and gaped openly.

"_Ryou_?" Honda questioned as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ryou, standing behind the counter in a striped white and red apron and matching hat, looked quite startled.

"What are you doing _here_?" Anzu asked amazed.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Ryou hissed, lowering his voice and glancing nervously behind him to see if any of his coworkers were eavesdropping. "I told you guys I had to get a job. Remember that guy stole all my school stuff."

"But I thought you already bought new stuff," Jounouchi said. Ryou's face tightened.

"Yes, well… I just would like a little extra money, okay," he finished shortly, not looking at his friends. "Just don't talk it too loudly, I don't want my boss to find out I'm not eighteen. Now are you going to buy something or not?" Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi and Anzu all looked at each other very puzzled.

"Well, you see," Jounouchi continued. "We just went out and bought tickets to that _Descendants of Ra_ concert and we don't really have enough money for a whole pizza…" Jounouchi said awkwardly, eyes pleading. "Since we're such good friends, how about giving us one on the house, huh?" Ryou frowned and then sighed.

"Fine, fine," he admitted. "I give you _one_ pizza on the house." Jounouchi and Honda both did a sort of a silent cheer. "What do you want on it?"

"Everything!" Honda cried. "Thanks Ryou, you're the best!"

"Let's get a table," Anzu urged and pushed Honda and Jounouchi along, away from the counter. Yugi remained behind, still looking up at Ryou.

"What is it Yugi?" Ryou asked, typing the order into the cash register.

"Why do you need the money Ryou?" Yugi asked softly, so that Jounouchi and the others couldn't over hear. Ryou's face fell.

"My father…" Ryou began solemnly, not looking at his caring friend. "I haven't heard from my dad in six months. The last check I received from him didn't even have a note attached. I didn't think much of it until the money stopped coming."

"That's terrible!" Yugi hissed sympathetically. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

Ryou delicately shook his head. "No, and I don't have any way of contacting him so I can't exactly ask why no more money is coming." Though he bent his head over the register, Yugi could see Ryou's brown eyes shining with suppressed emotion. "I'm already behind in my rent for the apartment, and I had to go into my collage saving account just to buy food last week."

"God, Ryou, I'm so sorry," said Yugi sincerely. "Maybe something happened to your dad! Maybe that's why he can't send anything."

Ryou's mouth hardened. "You shouldn't worry. He probably just forgot," he muttered in a tone Yugi had never heard his friend use before. His voice was chilly, it made Yugi shiver. "But… If I run out of money in my saving account, what will I do?" he asked now sounding really desperate.

"Don't worry, Ryou," Yugi reassured his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you do run out of money, you can stay at my place! I promise. Jii-chan and Kaa-chan won't mind, they love you!" Ryou tried a lopsided smile.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to be a burden," Ryou said rubbing his tired eyes. "I'll figure this out on my own." Yugi nodded. "I'll call you when the pizza's ready."

"Okay," Yugi said. "And Ryou." Ryou looked up from the counter. "You know we'll never let anything happen to you." Yugi said gesturing towards the rest of their friends. Ryou nodded and went back to work.

* * *

(3.15)

* * *

"Good lord, have you learned _nothing_?!" Bakura cried angrily. "We're in 4/4 time, idiot! Not 2/2!" 

"What the hell is the difference!?!" Mariku exclaimed harshly, brandishing his drumsticks at the white haired man.

"Could everyone, please stop yelling?" Malik pleaded, getting frustrated and rubbing his temples.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if this dolt would learn how to play! How hard are the drums anyway!?!" Bakura screeched, throwing his hands up over his head.

"I'd like to see you try!" Mariku spat.

"Oh yes, quite _complicated_," Bakura growled scathingly. "Lifting your hand up over and over again in _rhythm_! Oh, the _horror_!" Mariku's mouth was twitching into a snarl. "You've got the _easy_ job, I'm the one who has to memorize all the cords and fingerings! You can't just pick up a guitar and start playing it!" Bakura shouted.

"You like the drums so much!" Mariku threatened standing up. "Go ahead and _take_ _them_!" He picked up a large symbol and chucked it at Bakura's head. Bakura dodged it wildly, arms flying up over his guitar.

"You _bastard_! You almost hit my instrument!" Bakura shrieked, white hair flying.

"Well, I'm going," Atemu sighed in defeat, although his comment went quite unnoticed. "Good night to you all." And he got up and left the room. As he made to close the door behind him, Malik stepped out of it.

"You going to bed too?" Atemu asked. Malik nodded.

"It's too loud in there anyway," Malik said. The two of them walked down the hall in silence.

'I wonder if Yugi sent me anything,' Atemu thought as he started thinking of checking his email before he went to bed. Atemu yawned and noticed Malik was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Oh nothing…" Malik said, still staring at him with his bright violet eyes. "Um, Atemu...?" he began nervously.

"Yeah," Atemu answered, wondering if he had left his computer on or not.

"We're have some free time in New York tomorrow. Do you want to go look at the sights… with me?" the Egyptian asked awkwardly, not looking at him, hands twisting at his sides.

'I wonder if Yugi would be on this late at night…' Atemu pondered. It was only one o'clock in the morning. Atemu sighed, slightly depressed.

"Um… Atemu did you hear me?" Malik asked.

"What? Oh sorry Malik, I'm really tired," Atemu explained.

"Do you want to go look at the sights with me tomorrow?" Malik repeated, more firmly.

'Tomorrow is Sunday, Yugi has school off on Sundays…' Atemu thought.

"I don't know. I was planning to sleep in tomorrow. Not that America's not a great place but I've seen it all before," Atemu explained as they reached their separate rooms in the American hotel they were staying at. "Well, good night Malik." Atemu opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

"Night…" Malik said weakly as the door was shut.

Atemu walked immediately over to his computer and was surprised to Yugi still online.

_**YaminoOji676**: I'd thought you'd be in bed by now_

_**GemuMasuta52: **In bed? Its 2 in the afternoon_

_**YaminoOji676**: O_

_**YaminoOji676**: I forgot about the time difference_

_**YaminoOji676**: its Sunday in Japan then?_

_**GemuMasuta52: **Right_

_**YaminoOji676**: Why aren't you outside doing something or hanging with your friends?_

Not that Atemu actually wanted Yugi outside; he was glad Yugi was there, talking to him.

_**GemuMasuta52:** We have a big project due on Monday theyr all working on that_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Besides I wanted to talk to you_

Atemu's chest swelled with happiness. He couldn't have slept now if he had wanted to.

_**GemuMasuta52**: So hows america?_

_**YaminoOji676**: pretty much like the last time I was here_

* * *

(3.32)

* * *

When Ryou had finally returned from work, a greenish glow was lingering on the edge of the horizon. He didn't even bother to check what time it was; after all he really didn't want to know. He yawned and decided he'd try to finish his homework tomorrow during lunch. Ryou dropped his work uniform on the floor as he entered his small dark apartment that he lived in by himself. He was used to the silence by now. 

The white haired boy walked passed his dresser to get to his bed and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror hanging above it. His white hair was messy and untidy as usual. He took off the Pizza Palace's uniform hat and tried to flatten it down, plastering the snow-white locks to his head.

Then his eyes met the dresser's surface.

Something that should have been there wasn't.

Ryou moved stuff around but still couldn't find what he was looking for. He looked frantically in the drawers, slightly panicked now, but it was no where to be found.

"No, no, no, no," Ryou chanted, pulling random stuff out of the drawers and throwing it all over the floor.

'Stop,' he ordered himself stepping away from his search. 'Think. Where did I see it last?' he thought. He screwed up his face in concentration

"Oh no," Ryou mouthed, eyes widening with realization. "Oh god no…"

(3.45)

_**YaminoOji676**: we landed in Japan this morning _

_**YaminoOji676**: Plane ride sucked_

_**YaminoOji676**: I feel like crap_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Ive never been on a plane_

_**YaminoOji676**: Never? _

_**GemuMasuta52**: nope_

_**YaminoOji676**: your lucky_

_**YaminoOji676**: Im sick of them_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Whats so bad about them?_

_**YaminoOji676**: besides being stuck in a small box for 13 hours where theres absolutely no room to move, eat, sleep, or breathe _

_**YaminoOji676**: and theres jetlag _

_**YaminoOji676**: Thats when your mind knows your in japan but your body and your sleeping cycle still thinks your in america_

_**YaminoOji676**: You end up wanting to sleep through the day and stay up all night_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Thats not so bad_

_**GemuMasuta52**: sounds like me on normal days_

Atemu chuckled. Bakura, who was sitting next to him on the tour bus, leaned over to see what Atemu was looking at. Atemu hide the screen from Bakura's view.

"You've been _very_ attached to that computer lately," Bakura hissed suspiciously. "I told you to stay off those fan sites. They're bad for your mental health."

"Give him a break," Malik voiced on the other side of the van.

"Yeah, Atemu can't help it if he loves listening to girls go on and on about how tight his ass is," Mariku added unhelpfully. Malik chucked a bag of chips at the other Egyptian's head.

Meanwhile Bakura was still watching Atemu skeptically; he knew something was up. "What _are_ you doing on there?"

"Nothing that _you'd_ care about," Atemu spat, pulling the laptop nearer to himself.

"_Someone_'s cranky. Didn't sleep on the plane ride over?" Bakura mused, still inching toward the laptop. Atemu scooted several feet away.

"No, I don't like planes," said Atemu. Bakura frowned and began to puck his guitar strings gloomily.

_**GemuMasuta52**: Oh I got bad news_

_**YaminoOji676**: What?_

_**GemuMasuta52**: We're switching internet companies, something about a new deal for the shop or something_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Anyway my internets goin to be down for the next three days so I won't be able to talk to you_

_**YaminoOji676**: No!_

Atemu was horrified. He had been talking to Yugi almost everyday now. Any time he could squeeze a few minutes between concerts, recording sessions, band rehearsals and all the other crap he had to put up with, he would talk to Yugi or at least send him an email if he wasn't on.

It was neat having a secret correspondent that no one but he knew about. Besides Yugi was a really cool guy. But he was more then that. Yugi was his outlet, his meditation. How was Atemu going to survive three _long_ days without him?

_**YaminoOji676**: this sux_

_**GemuMasuta52**: Yeah I know_

_**GemuMasuta52**: well…_

_**GemuMasuta52**: You know we could keep in touch if you wanted to_

_**YaminoOji676**: what do you mean?_

_**GemuMasuta52**: we could_

Atemu waited for Yugi to continue. It took surprisingly longer than he thought it would.

_**GemuMasuta52**: exchanged phone numbers or something_

_**GemuMasuta52**: That way we could talk to each other on the phone_

_**GemuMasuta52**: if you want_

Atemu stared at the screen. That had been unexpected. Talk to Yugi? In person? Was that wise? What if Yugi recognized his voice? What if, in the ease of a phone conversation, Atemu let something slip or Yugi overheard Bakura and Mariku having a spat in the background? Besides he barely knew Yugi at all. This wasn't a good idea.

'What am I talking about?' he thought to himself, logic breaking through his sudden wave of panic. 'Haven't I been talking to him every day for the past two months? I haven't slipped up yet and voices sound different over the phone anyway. He'll never suspect a thing.' But what if Yugi had been lying? What if he was really some 15 year old girl desperately trying to meet the amazing famous Atemu? He hoped that wasn't it.

Excitement boiled up inside of him, his stomach jumped with the wheels of the tour bus. He actually _wanted_ to talk to Yugi. He really, really did.

_**GemuMasuta52**: We don't have to, its okay_

Yugi had taken his long silence as a no.

_**GemuMasuta52**: it was a stupid idea_

_**YaminoOji676**: no it wasn't_

_**YaminoOji676**: I really would like to talk to you too_

There was a pause. Atemu really hoped Yugi was typing something in the silence.

_**GemuMasuta52**: now? _

Atemu looked around at all the other people in the bus with him. He certainly didn't want any of them to over hear his first ever, _real_, audio conversation with Yugi. He could hide in the bathroom at the back of the tour bus but that idea didn't sound pleasant. Ishizu had said however that they'd reach their hotel in an hour.

_**YaminoOji676**: not now _

_**YaminoOji676**: An hour from now call this number_

Atemu typed in his cell phone number with shaking fingers. He had to retype it three times trying to get the number right. A strange giddy feeling was dancing in Atemu's stomach; his anticipation was making him slightly light headed.

_**GemuMasuta52**: exactly an hour from now?_

_**YaminoOji676**: yes_

* * *

(3.74)

* * *

Yugi was staring down at his alarm clock, sitting on his bed with a phone ready in his hand. One more minute, then he could call Yami. He could actually speak to him. He'd know for certain that Yami was a guy and was about his same age. He would be able to hear his voice. Yugi was practically shivering with excitement. 

The clock changed, exactly one hour had passed. Yugi took a deep breath, the hand holding the phone and the one holding the scrap of paper containing Yami's phone number were both sweaty. His fingers moving as slowly as physically possible, he dialed the number into the phone. He put the speaker up to his ear and jumped as he heard it start to ring.

What if Yami thought he sounded like a little kid? His voice was pretty high. Maybe he should try to lower it a little bit…

"Hello," a smooth voice answered, better than anything Yugi could have expected. Then again he hadn't really thought about it. Yugi stopped breathing, he had forgotten how to speak. "Hello?" the voice tried again. Yugi forced his mouth to open.

"Y-Yami…?" said Yugi, wincing as his voice broke unpleasantly. He could hear an intake of breath on the other line. There were loud voices shouting in the background.

"Hold on, let me move to another room," Yami answered quietly. Yugi nodded, forgetting Yami couldn't see him. There was a pause, the voices grew softer. "Yugi, it's you, isn't it?" he said finally.

"Yeah," Yugi said as excitement strange and giddy bubbled up inside him. Yami's voice was so smooth and deep, Yugi couldn't believe he waited so long to listen to it.

"So, what do you think?" Yami asked.

"About what?" Yugi asked, settling comfortably down upon his bed.

"How's my voice?" Yami asked. He sounded so sincere and nervous Yugi almost laughed.

'I could listen to it all day,' Yugi wanted to say but he stopped himself.

"Fine. Great, I like it," Yugi reassured him. Had he sounded a little too enthusiastic? "How about mine? I know my voice is a little high…"

"It's cute," Yami answered reassuringly. Yugi couldn't stop the pink flush that tinted his cheeks.

"C-cute?" Yugi practically choked. He had never heard anyone call his voice cute before. So how come then when Yami said it the word sounded so natural? "Hardly," he protested weakly.

"It's perfect," Yami spoke again. The guy had a way with words that baffled Yugi's senses.

"It's really unfair," Yugi explained, rolling over onto his stomach and kicking his feet up into the air. "I'm really short too. There was this one time when this guy looked at me and thought I was in middle school!"

"It can't be that bad. I'm actually pretty short too," Yami admitted.

Yugi was shocked. "You are? You don't sound short at all!" He could feel himself beginning to relax again. He heard Yami chuckle on the other end of the line. Yugi's heart soared.

* * *

(-3-)

* * *

Don't lie to me! I _know_ unhelpfully is a word!!!!!!! F(beep)CK YOU SH(beep)TING- I mean… um, CURSE YOU!!! 

I LOVE YOU, RYOU!!! (sobs)

This is a silly story. I don't know why I wrote it. I wish I could write that Yami no Malik one now… (sigh and goes off into Yami no Malik day dreams)

I must apologize for that rude Honda comment I made at the end of last chapter. I'm sure under all that… non-personality, cliché best-friend phrases and _bizarre_ resembles-the-bow-of-a-ship hairdo is… something useful. (cough) Unlike… say, um, I don't know, MALIK!! Who was it that said Malik had no personality??? Did you drink the juice of the Devil fruit or something? MALIK IS THE EPITOME OF PERSONALITY!! Would you like to borrow my vol. 25- excuse me, my vol. 18?

In other news… Leencz made me laugh and therefore is funny and not "pointless crap".

NEXT CHAPTER!!! OMFG!! What am I doing to Malik? AGAIN!! And…could it be? It is! TEENAGE ANGST!! (gasp) About time. This was getting _toooo_ fluffy, you know what I mean? A little too much happiness for my taste. BAKURA IS A BITCH! YAY!

**REVIEW!!!**

You better d(beep)mn well review or I'll just have to continue this sh(beep)tty, long-since-dead, f(beep)cking bad joke on into the next chapter!!!

**REVIEW!!**

You know, I actually don't curse that much... besides "hell". I use "hell" a lot. Is "hell" a curse word?

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Cellular Phones

I'm sickly. Everyone around me is sickly. Finals are coming up so this isn't a very fun time. (STRESS!)

Why is it that whenever I really need to study or I get a big-bad-20-to-50-percent-of-my-grade project, all I want to do is write. I didn't so any work today. Well, I didn't do any _home_work, I _wrote_ quite a bit, which usually translates for me into a page. (shrug)

You know what's a silly word? "Guffawed" is a silly silly word. I wonder where I got it from. Maybe in a dream. A bad dream.

Yum. This chapter is when it starts getting good, in my opinion. Yum, yum.

Japanese Terms:

-chan : suffix usually used for girls, kids or to be cutesy or degrading

* * *

-(4)-

**Chyaputa 4: Cellular Phone**

-(4)-

* * *

Yugi hummed, smiling as he exited the school building on his way home. It was exactly one month until the _Descendants of Ra_ concert and he just couldn't wait.

'I wonder if Yami is going to see them too,' Yugi thought as he walked through the archway out of school. 'Although he might have to leave again for another country before the concert… I should ask him tonight…'

He was looking forward to another long conversation on the phone with his friend. His grandfather had questioned him about who had been talking to on the phone for 7 hours straight every night. Yugi had told him it was a friend from school and they were helping each other with homework. That would at least keep his mother away, for a while.

Yugi noticed recently that he had been thinking about Yami a lot. Sometimes he'd find himself in the middle of class thinking about what he might look like or where he was or what he was doing at that moment.

In fact, Yugi was so preoccupied by his thoughts of Yami that he failed to notice that he had walked right up to a group of upperclassmen until he was barely a foot from them.

"Well, look here, its little Yugi-chan," a rough voice sneered. Yugi looked up in surprise to see three upper classmen surrounding him, cutting off his escape.

"H-hello…" Yugi gulped trying to keep his voice pleasant. "How are… you all?" He really didn't like these guys. They always jeered at him, Jounouchi and Honda in the hallways. Their main guy, Ushio, had something against gays.

"You going home, fag?" the one behind him hissed.

"I-I was planning on it," Yugi gulped and made a motion to walk pass them.

"Without saying goodbye to us?" another one of them cooed. The others guffawed cruelly.

"Don't have you little clique to protect you now," Ushio snarled, small eyes narrowing, towering over Yugi's small form. "I'm surprised. I thought you all were inseparable. Bet you all fuck each other at night, don't you fag? Have a little party at night, huh?" Yugi's face turned red. He was now wishing he had taken up Jounouchi's invitation to go the arcade.

"L-let me pass," Yugi stammered trying to say calm but his hands trembling madly at his sides.

"But we wanted to play and we know how much you like playing with boys." There was a hand on his arm. Yugi shoved it away and tried to run for it. Ushio grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. The other two had closed in as well.

"Le-leave me alone…" Yugi protested, terrified.

"Bet you like this, don't you?" Ushio hissed in Yugi's ear. "Always dreamed of being surround by guys, haven't you?" There was a hand on his chest, on his face, on his leg.

Yugi's brain was burning; his senses had gotten all fuzzy. Panicking, Yugi screamed as loud and as shrilly as he could, thrashing his arms around his head. Two of the guys let go, a little startled but Ushio held on; his arm clamped around Yugi's thin shoulders. Yugi bit the thug's arm and Ushio cursed and his grip loosened. Yugi slipped out of his hold but Ushio grabbed the back of his jacket uniform. Yugi tore it off his shoulders and ran, brain screaming in panic.

People jumped awkwardly out of his way and stared at him strangely as he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He reached the bus stop but waiting for a bus would take too long. He didn't have time to wait for it; they'd catch up to him. They'd find him for sure if he stopped. Yugi kept running. He ran and ran and only when his sides were burning and it hurt to breathe did he finally collapse. His breathing was coming out in strained gasps. He lay on the ground in exhaustion, head and heart pounding so much they were blurring his vision.

* * *

(4.12)

* * *

Bakura was walking down the hall when he heard a phone ringing in Atemu's room. Bakura pause and took a couple steps backwards and saw Atemu's cell ringing. Who would be calling Atemu? Who would Atemu have to call anyway? Curiosity getting the better of him, Bakura marched into Atemu's room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered harshly.

"H-hello… is Yami there?" a small weak nervous voice asked. Bakura scowled.

"There's no one here named Yami," Bakura spat coldly. "You've got the wrong number. Go call somewhere else."

"But… this number's worked before…" the voice protested almost desperately. "Are you sure there's no one named Yami there…?"

"I'm sure. Goodbye, never call here again," Bakura growled and hung up before the person and time to answer back. "God, how annoying!"

* * *

(4.24)

* * *

Yugi placed the phone back on its stand. Was it really a wrong number? No, it couldn't, he had memorized that number by heart. There was no way it was wrong. Maybe he had dialed it wrong. Yugi picked up the phone and tried calling again but the phone didn't ring, Yami's cell phone had been turned off.

Jaw trembling, Yugi gave up. He stared up and the ceiling forcing himself to take deep breaths. He still hadn't recovered for Ushio's confrontation; his whole body was shaking involuntarily as though the air in the room was freezing cold.

'Yami… where are you?' Yugi pleaded at the ceiling. 'Yami…please…'

* * *

(4.36)

* * *

"You're back late," Bakura observed as his fellow band member walked in through the door looking dead tired and worn out even though it was only 8 o'clock.

"I've just had to suffer through yet another photo shoot that was supposed to end at three! This was _supposed_ to be my day off!" Atemu groaned as he collapsed on the couch dramatically. "Sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods, Bakura."

The guitarist glared at him. "Did you really turn down a date with Malik?" Bakura questioned bluntly.

"What!?!" Atemu cried out and fell off the couch on to the floor. "I did no such thing. Malik's never even asked me," Atemu said firmly, pulling himself off the floor.

"Oh _yeah,_ he did," Bakura said dryly, with an evil little smirk. "Mariku says Malik's really upset. Malik told him that back in America you said you would rather sleep in then go on a date with him," Bakura prodded rudely. "A little cold, were you?"

"But I didn't…" Atemu protested and then stopped. Now that he thought of it, he had said something like that to Malik but Malik hadn't been asking him out on a date at the time… he had been… been… "Wait…he was asking me out?" Atemu asked cautiously.

"Yep," Bakura answered, grinning broadly as though this was all very amusing.

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked, now feeling very guilty.

"Oh yes," Bakura said still smirking, eyes flashing.

"Ah crap," Atemu hissed. "I had no idea! And I said that to him?"

"Yep."

"Shit," Atemu moaned slapping a hand over his face. "I didn't mean that… well if I had known I at least wouldn't have been so cold."

"You mean, you wouldn't go out with Malik anyway?" Bakura asked astonished.

"Well… don't get me wrong, Malik's a really nice guy I just…" Atemu stumbled looking for the right words. "It would be weird, I mean, we're all best friends, right? What? Why are you laughing?" Atemu accused frustratingly as Bakura began chuckling.

"I can't believe you haven't _noticed_! Malik's been like totally in love with you since the day he met you!" Bakura explained, hardly containing his laughter. "Mariku and I have known for ages!" Atemu's jaw dropped open.

"…he…he _has_?" Atemu questioned uneasily. Bakura barely managed a nod through his laughing fit. "Oh…" Atemu crossed his arms over his knees and horrible sick feeling stirring in his stomach. "I've never even thought of Malik that way." Atemu looked over at Bakura. "Is he… really upset? Like seriously?"

"Yep," Bakura chuckled. "Man, you are so _dense_!" Atemu bent his head. Now he _really_ felt sorry for Malik. How could he not have noticed? How could he have been so stupid?

"I can't believe this…" Atemu muttered, shaking himself. "I'm going to my room. This is too much." Atemu got up off the floor and started walking towards his room.

"Oh yeah, one more thing," Bakura called after him. Atemu turned just in time to see his own cell phone flying at him through the air. Atemu caught it.

"Ah… why do you have my cell phone?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Some kid kept calling your phone. Looking for some guy named 'Yami,'" Bakura explained. "I think he's called every five minutes for the last four hours."

"What!?! He was!?!" Atemu exclaimed, suddenly panicking. Bakura lifted one of his slim eyebrows, suspiciously.

"You know that kid?" he questioned. "Hey Atemu! I'm talking to you!" Bakura cried as Atemu ran down the hall to the privacy of his room. Atemu sped around the corner and out of Bakura's sight. He found his room, flung the door open and slammed it shut, locking everyone else out.

Atemu turned his cell phone on. He had 37 missed calls.

"Oh Yugi…" Atemu breathed and began dialing.

* * *

(4.48)

* * *

"Yugi, are you in there? I called dinner twenty minutes ago," his mother called through Yugi's locked door. Yugi was curled up on his bed staring at the phone, the same position he had been in four hours ago when he had gotten home.

"I'm not hungry," Yugi said weakly.

"Yugi, come out. Your grandfather and I have been worried sick. You're always on the phone or on the internet and you close yourself up in your room. Yugi, we're worried about you…"

"I'm fine, mom. I've just got a lot of homework okay," Yugi lied, his voice louder than it needed to be to block out any sign that his emotions were unstable. He knew he didn't sound very convincing but he didn't care.

"Well… okay. But Yugi, we really do love you, alright. You can talk to us whenever you need to," his mother's kind voice called as he heard her walk away and back downstairs.

'I don't want to talk to you! I want to talk to Yami!' Yugi's brain screamed, his hands clutching the comforter of his bed.

Suddenly the phone rang. Yugi snatched it up in a flash

"Hello," Yugi gasped, fighting to breathe.

"Yugi?" that very familiar comforting voice replied.

"Yami… I… I've been calling and you never picked up," Yugi said shakily.

"I'm sorry, I had this meeting with these _stupid_ people and it ran over! I'm so sorry Yugi," Yami explained.

"That's… It's… I'm fine, don't worry about it," Yugi said, voice tight.

"But you were calling me over and over again! I'm so sorry, Yugi!" Yugi found didn't care. He didn't mind how long he had waited for Yami because he was here, now Yugi could talk to him. Yugi held the receiver closer to his ear as though this might bring them closer together.

"Who-Who was that guy who answered your phone?" Yugi asked, voice squeaking. He didn't actually care who it had been, he just wanted to hear Yami speak to him again, wanted to hear the comforting tones of his voice to stop his hands from shaking.

"Oh, he's ah… one of my parent's- friends'- sons," Yami explained. "Not a very pleasant guy, he stole my phone that's one the reasons I couldn't call you."

"That's nice," Yugi said, only half listening. His voice was tight as it fought to keep itself steady. "Good you got your phone back…" His voice squeaked painfully beyond his control.

There was a pause.

"Yugi… are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm-" Yugi gasped air back into his lungs. "…fine, just fine."

"You don't sound good," Yami said, his voice worried. "What wrong? Are you sick?" Yugi hesitated, he couldn't speak. If he knew if he tried to talk about everything that had happened that day it would fall out of his mouth. "Yugi, what happened?" Yami said more urgently.

"Yami… do you have a girlfriend?" Yugi asked, struggling to keep his voice under control.

"A what?" Yami asked, taken aback.

"A girlfriend. Do you have one?" Yugi questioned urgently. He had to find out. It was important. His hands were trembling.

"Ah… I've had some but I don't have anyone at the moment," Yami admitted distractedly as though he didn't understand what Yugi was trying to get at. Yugi's heart sank down past his stomach, down to the ground as it struggled to stay alive. "Why are you asking this?"

"I needed to know… but I guess it doesn't matter now," Yugi muttered, voice growing softer weaker, more distant.

"It does matter! Yugi, tell me what's wrong!" Yami demanded. His beautiful voice was uncharacteristically shrill. Was Yami afraid? Yami was never afraid. Yugi's throat hurt, growing tighter and tighter by the second.

"But you might hate me…" Yugi said hesitantly.

"I won't hate you Yugi. I could never hate you," Yami said very calmly and clearly. Yugi's mouth trembled, clutching the phone in his sweaty hands.

"I…" Yugi gulped. He had to tell him, he had to tell somebody. "These guys, at my school, always make fun of me and my friends and taunted us, and well… I was walking home from school and they cornered me alone and…" Yugi's voice was breaking down. He could hear it as it thickened and dropped blubbering from his mouth, but he had to keep talking. "These guys surrounded me and s-started calling me and n-names and…"

Yami was silent. Was he too silent? Was he even listening? Yugi wished he could see him and yet at the same time wished he wasn't talking to him at all.

"They taunt me because… b-because I'm gay…" Yugi finished. Had Yami heard? Why wasn't he saying anything? "And they started closing in on me and grabbed my… sh-shoulder and I-I just _panicked_ and ran for it, I even left my school uniform jacket and my bag behind…" Yugi stopped, the phone pressed painfully against his ear to make sure he wouldn't miss Yami response.

"You're what?" Yami asked very slowly, his voice was emotionless.

"I'm gay," Yugi admitted, trying to make it sound as though this fact was nothing of great importance. What was Yami thinking? Had he just lost his friend forever?

"You're gay?" Yami asked again. Yugi's spirits fell ever more, crumbling. Yami hated him. He _hated_ him.

"It's not what you're thinking, I'm… I mean it's not bad. Its not unnatural or anything, you know…" Yugi rambled himself into silence waiting for Yami to respond.

"You like guys?" Yami asked again. Yugi was very confused and frustrated now. Why was this so hard to understand?

"Yes, I'm gay," Yugi said weakly.

"Yugi," Yami said, very slowly. "I'm bi."

This time, it was Yugi who could not comprehend this statement.

"You're what?" Yugi asked, completely shocked.

"Bi, I like guys _and_ girls," Yami repeated, he sounded almost relieved.

"You are?" Yugi asked again but the pressure in his brain seemed to be increasing, inflating like a balloon about to explode.

"Yeah."

"Really?" Yugi was taking short sharp breaths. His chest hurt. Why was this so hard?

"Yes," Yami finished. There was silence. Yugi found he had nothing more to say.

'Yami's bi. Yami is bi,' he repeated silently to himself, letting it sink in.

"Weird coincidence, huh?" Yami said finally, breaking the silence. Yugi couldn't take it anymore. Tears were falling down his face. His weak trembling lip finally let out a soft shaky sob. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked, soft voice full of concern.

"I was so s-scared," Yugi sobbed again; his mental barrier was collapsing. "I thought you'd _hate_ me, like those g-guys at school. I was so s-scared when they surrounded me. I just wanted to be left alone!" Yugi's tears were falling onto the phone's mouthpiece. Yugi wondered if Yami could even understand him anymore through all the sobs. "I d-didn't do _anything_ to them! Why c-can't they leave me _alone_?!"

"Yugi…" Yami spoke comfortingly. "I don't hate you. I will never hate you. Those guys at school don't matter. They're just ignorant, narrow minded bastards." Yugi sniffed and wiped the tears off his face on his sleeve.

"I wish they'd leave me alone," Yugi moaned as he collapsed upon his bed, the phone curled next to his ear. "Why do they hate me?"

"Yugi… if I were there I'd protect you," Yami's voice rang next to his ear. "I promise, I'll protect you and you can tell me anything! I'll never hate you…"

"Yami…" Yugi breathed the last of his sobs fading away and closing his eyes. "One day… if it's okay… I'd like to see you."

There was a long pause. It seemed longer than life itself.

"I-I'd like to see you too," Yami responded.

Yugi smiled into his bed sheets.

* * *

(4.6)

* * *

Bakura was still sitting on the couch when Atemu reentered the room, his cell phone held in a limp hand at his side. There was a pale sort of numb yet satisfied look on his face that Bakura had never seen there before.

"What the hell was that kid about?" Bakura questioned rudely.

"What?" Atemu said as though he just noticed Bakura was there. "Oh nothing, nothing. Wrong number." Bakura raised an eyebrow but shrugged and continued polishing his precious guitar.

"Did you talk to Malik?" Bakura asked, flicking dust particles away from his precious instrument. Atemu looked slight dazed.

"Who?" he asked airily.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bakura prodded angrily. "You just took your phone and disappeared into your room for about two hours. What happened?"

"I took a nap," Atemu answered defensively. "What's the big deal?"

"Nevermind," Bakura growled.

The doorbell rang across the room in the rock stars' hotel suite.

"Who'd come at this hour?" Atemu asked, eager to change the subject. Bakura laid his guitar lovingly down upon the couch cushions, walked over to the door and looked out the spy hole.

"Pizza's here," Bakura said triumphantly.

"You ordered pizza!" Atemu exclaimed, standing up. "You can't order pizza! The hotel we're staying at is supposed to be a secret, what if reporters find out where we're staying! And besides that, Ishizu's going to kill you! We're not allowed to eat that stuff!" Atemu hissed grabbing Bakura's arm that was reaching for the door.

"Yeah but I'm hungry and I'm sick of that healthy junk. I want fatty cheap processed stuff now, _dammit_!" Bakura fought his arm free from Atemu's grip and opened the hotel door.

A scrawny pale teenager stood at the threshold, a pizza box in his hand. He had the words; "Pizza Palace" printed across his red and white uniform. His long white hair was falling out from underneath his hat, a pair of tired brown eyes staring out a pale face.

"That'll be 1300 yen," the boy said without looking up. Bakura took the pizza and searched his pockets.

"Ah, Atemu. Spare some change for your friend," Bakura ordered.

"Me? _I_ didn't order," Atemu protested backing away. He was surprised the pizza boy hadn't freaked out and squealed the moment he had seen them.

"Look, I'll pay you back. What's 1300 yen to you anyway?" Bakura spat. At that moment the pizza boy lifted his gaze up from the ground and his eyes cleared as they focused on Bakura.

"Ah, Bakura?" Atemu hissed, nudging him the side. They had just been discovered. Atemu could tell. The pizza boy would recognize them and then their location would be all over the news and they'd never get away from the mobs.

"What?!" Bakura snapped and then saw where Atemu was looking. The pizza guy was still standing there, squinting at Bakura as though he couldn't quite place his face.

"Do I know you?" the delivery guy asked pointing at Bakura.

"Bakura…" Atemu growled quietly in a low warning tone.

"Shhh, don't worry. I have this covered," Bakura whispered back at him and then turned towards the pizza guy. "So, have you placed this face, yet?" he asked pointing to himself. Atemu slapped his forehead.

"Oh good gods, not again…" he groaned hopelessly.

"I'm pretty familiar, aren't I?" Bakura said smoothly leaning casually up against the doorframe, grinning smugly.

"I guess…" the pizza guy said, still thoroughly puzzled.

"Well, how about I give you my autograph and we just call this pizza thing even, shall we?" Bakura said craftily before the poor guy had a chance to respond.

* * *

(4.72)

* * *

And then the white haired guy smirked.

"Well, how about I give you my autograph and we just call this pizza thing even, shall we?"

Ryou stared and then it suddenly hit him. That smirk and those cold dark eyes, he had seen them before. But where…?

"So who shall I be making this out to?" the white haired man asked grabbing a piece of paper from the nearby coffee table.

"You… you're that guy…" Ryou mouthed pointing firmly at him, eyes widening. It was all becoming clear. He remembered where he had seen that face before.

"Yes, yes, _that_ guy. Now who do you want me making this out to?" the man asked again, dark eyes flashing.

Then hatred flared within Ryou.

"You're that guy who stole my bag!" Ryou exclaimed finally voice becoming harsh.

The white haired man went rigid against the doorframe. "What?" he asked, suddenly unbalanced. Ryou straightened up.

"You stole my bag on the street while I was going to school!" Ryou demanded. The other guy behind the thief, with hair that looked suspiciously like Yugi's, looked at his friend suspiciously.

"You did _what_?" he questioned his friend incredulously. The theif with the white hair scowled coldly, his cool confident smirk completely gone from his face. His cold dark eyes glared at Ryou angrily as though the boy had interrupted something important.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, _kid_," he added rudely. "But thanks for the pizza. Bye," he spat and shut the door in Ryou's face. Ryou was so shocked for a moment he just stood there, still pointing at the place where the thief had been.

"Hey," he said and anger flared up inside him. "Hey! Give my bag back, you thief! Give me back my stuff!" There was no response behind the door. Ryou pounded his fists against the door. "Come back out here! You jerk! You coward! Give me back my stuff! Come out here!!" Ryou screamed but his voice echoed dully in the empty corridor.

After a while, Ryou's fists began to hurt. His brain, which had already been aching from lack of sleep, was now pounding from the sound of his own screaming. There was still no response behind the door. Ryou glared at it, anger fuming up inside of him.

"Bastard…" Ryou muttered and kicked the door very hard making his toe scream with pain. He could sit outside his hotel room and wait until the man came out again and then confront him. Suddenly Ryou's watch beeped. He looked down at it and saw he was almost fifteen minutes late for his next delivery.

Ryou glared hatefully at the door again. It was only one delivery, he could miss it, but Ryou couldn't afford to lose his job. He needed that money for his rent. Reluctantly, Ryou drudged back down the hall and then suddenly cursed loudly as he realized the white haired thief had never actually paid for his pizza.

* * *

(4.84)

* * *

"God, I thought he'd never leave," Bakura said stepping away from the spy hole in the door.

"You _stole_ that guy's bag?" Atemu accused unbelievingly, glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest. Bakura scoffed and walked back over to the couch.

"It's just a bag. Don't know why he's so upset," Bakura growled indifferently as he sat back down next to his guitar and opened the pizza box.

"And now you've stolen his pizza," Atemu added incredulously.

"Who cares?" Bakura grumbled darkly. "He's just some guy I'll never see again. And who gets so worked up over a stupid bag anyway? Immature bastard."

Atemu frowned. "Why were you even stealing bags in the first place?"

"Cause I felt like it," Bakura spat. Atemu's disapproving frown deepened.

"You're horrible. You're a horrible excuse for a human being," Atemu snapped. "We're rock stars, for god's sake, Bakura! We're filthy rich and famous! We don't need to steal anymore!" Bakura started on his second piece of pizza, not taking in a word of Atemu's lecture. "It's not like it used to be."

"Yeah, I guess its not," Bakura snarled much more coldly than he needed to be.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Atemu accused harshly. He was really starting to get angry now. "Why are you acting like this?" Bakura stood up sharply, eyes and face cold and unmoving. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm going to bed," he snapped and snatched up his guitar and left the room.

* * *

(-4.9-)

* * *

See what I mean? Yummyness. Like a chocolate bar that's been left in the sun that you have to lick off the wrapping… yeah. Chocolate…

BAKURA IS SUCH A BITCH!!!!

WHAT AM I DOING TO MALIK!!! _AGAIN_!!!!! (sobs and shakes head sadly) I swear I did not plan this… my fingers are moving by themselves…

It's so weird to me that Ryou has an attitude. So very, very odd.

Its late, I'm tired, not funny and haven't edited this chapter as much as I would have liked to. Which is too bad because this really is one of my favorite.

Anywho: IMPORTANT NEWS!! I wanted to bring up a proposition to you all wonderful wonderful people. After this chapter I will be going back to my usual one-chapter-every-two-weeks schedule because I need more time to write the ending chapters of both this fic and the other one I'm working on.

Yeah, I know, you're all sad. Don't you try those puppy dog eyes, it won't work unless you're Yugi or Ryou. No, no, threats won't work either. Bribes… I'll need some time to consider that one.

So, anyway, I was thinking. "Maybe as a special treat I'll post the first chapter of 'Contamination' cause I want feedback on my new story!" And man, is it totally different from this one. I mean, totally, totally, different. The style, the themes, the depth, the (cough, fucking, cough) COMPLEXITY… the, ah, sexual content level (cough). ("A Means of Comunication" barely makes it to "T", it probably could have been "K+" only I wanted to keep my dignity and reputation, (hahaha, keep my dignity))

Man, I am so not funny today.

Anywho, so, would you all like to see the first chapter of my not-completed-won't-be-posted-for-another-millennia story? Or would you all prefer to wait til I actually finish the damn thing?

**REVIEW** to respond. Or, you know, not respond, whatever floats your boat.

NEXT CHAPTER!! The concert approaches. It's only _three days away_. Atemu's slacking, Yugi's day dreaming, Ryou's going slightly mental, Bakura's a bitch, (big surprise).

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Flyers

Yeah, so I was a really lazy-ass/forgetful fool right up to Christmas. Then on Saturday and Sunday I baked food like Keesh (not Keath) and pie and lemon squares while watching all three Lord of the Rings movies and then when Christmas rolled around I was like, "Yeah... I should update." I have no excuse I am a slim puppy.

I do kinda feel bad about updating on/right after Christmas and not having a Christmas special. Then again, I really don't feel bad cause I haven't updated in like more than two weeks and you all deserve it. (Awwwww…)

So there was this reviewer, not last update but a long time ago, who said something like I should have Atemu call Yugi up on stage during the concert. And I was like: Sorry, I've already written that part. Now I'm like squirming because I'm seeing all the lovely, lovely ironic situations that could have come out of that. I could have pulled a whole "You got Mail" or whatever musical that it was actually ripped off of. Damn. Oh well. Too late now and I like my version anyway. Teehee.

(clears throat)Well, I'm quite EXCITED about this chapter. It's really quite… thrilling. But you don't need me to tell you that, YOU COULD JUST READ IT AND FIND OUT!!!

* * *

-(5)-

**Chyaputa 5: Flyers**

-(5)-

* * *

Yugi managed to retrieve his dark blue school uniform jacket the next day. He had walked to school with Jounouchi just to make sure Ushio and his gang wouldn't try to corner him again. Still Yugi's breath was a tense as they walked the path to school. It was not until Yugi and Jounouchi had passed through the school doors that he finally started to relax. The two of them entered the classroom and greeted Anzu and Honda as usual.

Yugi craned his head around to see Ryou, once again, fast asleep at his desk.

"He's always sleeping nowadays," Anzu said tenderly.

"Maybe the job's getting to him," Jounouchi suggested.

"Ryou told me he has to take the night shift because he has to go to school in the daytime. He doesn't have time for sleep," Yugi explained.

"But why does he have to take this job at all?" Honda growled. "It's killing him!"

"He said he needed money," Anzu remembered. Yugi looked away, not meeting anyone's eye. If Ryou didn't want him to tell anyone that his father hadn't contacted him in over six months now then he wouldn't. Yugi turned and walked over to Ryou, gently shaking him awake.

"Ryou? Ryou?" Yugi called softly. Ryou stirred, heavy eyelids blinking, and gave a huge yawn. "Class is going to start soon."

"Oh yeah…" Ryou mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, worried.

"No," Ryou admitted. "Not really."

"Aren't you getting any sleep?" Yugi questioned. Ryou blinked again. There were dark circles under his half-lidded, blood-shot eyes.

"Some," he said miserably.

"Hey Ryou!" Honda greeted as he walked over to the white haired teenager's desk and patted him friendly on the back. "Can't wait for the concert next week, eh?!"

Ryou blinked, still slightly asleep. "What concert?" he asked confused. Jonouchi's, Honda's and Anzu's jaw dropped as one.

"W-What concert?!!" Jounouchi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Where have you been these last months!?!" Anzu screeched, slamming her hands upon the surface of his desk.

'I wonder where Yami is now… Is he still in Japan?' Yugi thought, mind drifting.

"The _Descendants of Ra_ concert!!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Oh, _those_ guys," Ryou said carelessly. "They're not that good."

"Not… that…g-good…?" Jounouchi squeaked, quite shocked.

"Ryou, I'm sorry, I can't be associated with you anymore," Honda said hurtfully.

"How can you say that!?" Anzu shrieked, hand diving into her bag pulling out a large flyer with a picture of the band in black and white on it. "You disgrace me, Ryou," she muttered. But Ryou didn't respond. He was staring transfixed at the cover of the pamphlet, mouth agape.

"T-that's the guy…" he muttered pointing to the flyer.

"What guy?" Jounouchi asked.

"The guy who stole my bag!" Ryou exclaimed jabbing his finger at the flyer now. "Him! There!" Honda squinted down at the paper.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked, very confused.

"Yeah!" Ryou cried almost frantically, brown eyes bulging with madness.

"Ryou… you do know who that is right? That's _Bakura_. Bakura from the internationally famous band _Descendants of Ra_," Honda drawled.

"Yes, that's him! He stole my bag!" Ryou exclaimed. Honda's and Jounouchi's faces dropped in disbelief. Yugi and Anzu looked at each other uncertainly.

"Bakura, _the_ Bakura, stole _your_ bag?" Jounouchi questioned.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?" Anzu suggested kindly.

"I'll never forget his face! That's definitely him!" Ryou cried. He looked around at his friends and saw they're disapproving looks. "You guys don't believe me?"

"Well… You've got to admit…" Honda explained awkwardly. "It sounds very unbelievable."

"But it's true, I saw him last night!" Ryou cried desperately, stabbing at the paper.

"You _saw_ him?" Jounouchi said even more doubtfully. "You expect us to believe that? The probability of that happening is like a hundred _million_ to one! You can't just _walk_ up to _the_ Bakura."

"But it's true I saw him," Ryou insisted frustratingly. At that moment the classroom door opened and the teacher walked in. Jounouchi and the others were forced to take their seats. Ryou sat down, red faced, breathing furiously through his nose. Yugi sat down behind him, watching his friend nervously. He didn't think Ryou would have any reason to lie but Jounouchi was right, there was no way Ryou could have seen Bakura the previous night.

A bird flying passed the window caught Yugi's eye.

'I wonder what Yami's doing right now?' Yugi thought, distracted.

* * *

((5))

* * *

Atemu's brain was completely and utterly blank that day. A fuzzy floating happiness had consumed his senses, distracting him entirely.

"Atemu!" Bakura screeched in his ear. Atemu jumped.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his damaged ear.

"Atemu! We have a concert in three days and you're not concentrating!" Bakura snapped angrily. "Now let's start again, from the beginning!" he ordered. Mariku started the drumbeat and two measures later Bakura and Malik came in.

'I wonder where Yugi lives…' Atemu thought only mildly listening to the music. 'Maybe I can… between concerts…he can't live that far away…'

"Atemu!" Bakura screeched.

"What!?!" Atemu shouted back defensively.

"Are you even trying to concentrate?" Bakura questioned, serious ticked off now, eyebrow twitching under his stress.

"Sorry, guess I'm not feeling well," Atemu lied coldly. He really wanted to get out of that rehearsal. Why was he even here? He knew his part; he had gone over it a hundred times.

"Fine! You can leave then!" Bakura spat. "You're slowing us down anyway."

"But we need Atemu to practice…" Malik protested.

"Let him go, if he's going to be a bitch," Mariku growled. "I don't need him."

"Yeah, I think I will go," Atemu snapped and marched out the room before any of them could stop him. He didn't want to deal with these losers; he wanted to talk to Yugi.

Should he ask him? Was it too soon? Atemu didn't care.

He marched into his room and called Yugi's number.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice answered.

"Hi, it's me," Atemu said.

"Hey, Yami. I thought you weren't going to call until seven," Yugi said.

"My mom let me go early," Atemu said hurriedly. He had to ask him now. He had to do it. "Yugi, do you want to…" he hesitated. This was it. He had to say it now or never. "… meet me? You know, face-to-face?"

Atemu had thought over this long and hard. He knew Yugi would never suspect that his friend Yami would to turn out to be Atemu, _the_ internationally known Atemu, but he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to speak to Yugi in person and he wanted to see Yugi standing in front of him… Besides actions spoke better than words, right? Right? Atemu hoped so.

There was a pause but Atemu could hear Yugi still breathing so he knew he was there.

"Yes," Yugi answered, voice slightly hushed yet firm. Atemu's heart lifted. "But how?" Yugi asked.

"Well, where do you live?" Atemu asked. "I promise I'm not a stalker, Yugi. I promise I won't-"

"Domino city," Yugi answered automatically. Atemu's heart raced. Domino? Where had he heard that name before? He knew it was important.

'Domino is where we're having our next concert,' Atemu remembered excitedly.

"Do you know where it is?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Atemu answered. "How about I meet you there in three days?"

"Three days? Wow… ah…" Yugi sounded a little overwhelmed. "That's the same day as the _Descendants of Ra_ concert, right?"

Atemu hesitated. "Ah… yeah, I guess it is…" He was harshly reminded yet again that Yugi was a fan. But that was alright, it was every fan's dream to meet their idol, right? Yugi would be thrilled to see him. Everything would be alright…

"Should we meet at the concert?" Yugi asked. "I'm going with a group of friends…"

"Ah, no. I can't. Um, didn't get tickets," Atemu lied awkwardly.

"That sucks," Yugi replied. "Where will we meet then?"

"I don't know, I've never been to Domino," Atemu admitted.

"How about in the center of town," Yugi explained. "Next to the Domino Auditorium, that's where the concert will be, there's this pizza shop across the street called Pizza Palace."

A public place? People would see him. Atemu hesitated. But if they were going to meet so close to the Domino Auditorium, why not meet right after the concert? He could slip away in the usual confusion of crowds exiting out of the building. And it would be late, no one would want to linger with the stores all closed.

"How about at 11:30 at night, right after the concert?" Atemu suggested.

"At night?" Yugi questioned. "Why?"

"It the only time I can get away. Please trust me, Yugi," Atemu pleaded.

"I trust you," Yugi said. Atemu couldn't breathe, something was happening; his hands were shaking with excitement. He was going to meet Yugi. He was going to meet Yugi.

"And you…" Atemu hesitated, his happiness waning. "You won't… freak out… when you see me?"

"Of course not!" Yugi exclaimed. "And same here, not matter how unlikely I look, don't walk away from me, okay?"

"I won't," Atemu promised. "We should wear something to identify ourselves to each other," he suggested. "Like a hat or a certain color shirt."

"How about a red arm band?" Yugi said.

"Good!" Atemu claimed. He had lots of those. "And just in case, let's wear two."

"Both on our right arm," Yugi added.

"Sure, great!" Atemu exclaimed. This was going to be easier than he thought it would be. He was going to meet Yugi. He was _actually_ going to meet Yugi.

"Exactly three days from now, at 11:30 pm at the Pizza Palace," Yugi repeated.

"Across the street from the Domino Auditorium wearing two red arm bands on our right arm," Atemu concluded.

"You promise you won't be too shocked when you see me?" Yugi asked uncertainly. "I am really short you know…"

"I won't be shocked," Atemu reassured him. There could be nothing about Yugi's appearance that was more shocking than his own identity.

* * *

((5))

* * *

The day had come. Yugi almost couldn't believe it.

Yugi looked at his watch. It was almost 7 o'clock; the _Descendants of Ra_ concert would begin soon. Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu stood next to him in the long line of excited fans waiting to be let into the Domino Auditorium. All of his friends and several hundreds of people around them were supporting T-shirts with a picture of the band or their favorite band member on their chests. Jounouchi had offered to buy one with Atemu's head on it for him but Yugi had declined, saying he didn't want Jounouchi spending anymore money.

Yugi looked at his watch again. In four and a half hours he was going to meet Yami. He was actually going to see him in the flesh standing right in front of him. Yugi insides squirmed; all else failed to compare to his happiness. Even the large picture of Atemu, wearing a tight black leather outfit, which Jounouchi and Anzu swooned over for at least five minutes, seemed to have little effect upon him.

Yugi nervously checked his red armbands for the hundredth time and made sure both of them were tightly secured around his arm. Nerves rose up in him again as he, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu passed through the ticket exchange and they now ran down the long carpeted aisle to their seats. What would Yami think when he saw him? Would Yugi's shortness and large eyes make Yami think he was younger than he had said he was? Yugi breathed as he sat down next to Anzu.

'What the hell am I doing?' Yugi asked himself, nerves giving way to fear. He had no idea what he was getting into. Yami could be anyone in the world. Yami wasn't even his real name! He could be working for an organization hoping to kidnap Yugi on the spot and sell him for slave labor or worse.

"Yugi are you okay?" Anzu asked curiously. "You don't look well." Yugi hadn't realized that in his panic he had stopped breathing and his complexion had proceeded to turn slightly green.

"Its nothing," Yugi said and turned toward the stage where the opening band was finishing their last song. He would just have to endure four and half hours of screaming and loud music and then he could see Yami. Yugi suddenly found himself wishing that the concert were already over.

* * *

((5))

* * *

Atemu sat in the dressing rooms as two make up artists did the finishing touches to his million dollar face. His head pounded. Had he made the right decision? Was he ready to meet Yugi? Was it the right time? Yugi seemed so cool over the internet but would he still be after Atemu met him in person.

"Wake up," Mariku ordered roughly, smacking Atemu on the back of his head and he jolting him violently out of his day dream. "We have a concert to do."

"I know," Atemu growled. Bakura glared death at him across the room.

"If you miss a cue tonight, just one cue, I'm going to kill you, Atemu. I am seriously going to murder you and then eat your inners," Bakura threatened coldly.

"Yeah whatever," Atemu muttered and began to walk toward the stage. Though it was true, he had been letting the band down lately. Maybe he should actually try in this concert.

'For Yugi… For the last concert I do without him…' he told himself firmly and walked out onto stage in a cloud of smoke, flashing lights and thunderous screams.

* * *

(-5-)

* * *

EEEEEEEEE!!!

**REVIEW!!!** (sorry it was just too exciting, I couldn't wait, teehee)

Poor Ryou…

So yeah, I didn't get a lot of feedback on that chapter from my other story that I wanted to have people look at and about half of those who did respond said they'd rather wait until it was finished so I'm going to wait. I'm just getting frustrated because my beta reader hasn't read passed the first chapter and is taking so fucking long that its freaking driving me INSANE!!!

Anywho…

NEXT CHAPTER: ATEMU AND YUGI MEET!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? EVEN I DON'T KNOW!!! (well, actually… I do)

Ah, let me bask in the suspense for a little bit. Hm… the anticipation... the uncertainty… 

Have you all noticed the more you all let me talk, the more deranged I become? Nevermind.

Don't forget to **REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Microphones

Why do people keep on saying that Jounouchi is OOC? He's totally not. I made some super special awesome explanation to this reviewer and now I wish I had kept it cause it sounded very convincing and very smart and I don't remember it at all. It was something about how Jounouchi is an outrageous person and how stroking the poster of Atemu was like him kissing his Red-eyes-black-dragon-card in that episode. And there was that episode where he challenged Otogi to all those games just to earn girls attention. (sigh) It was something like that.

Isn't it weird how "ff . net" let's us use asterisks (those star-type things on the keyboard that you get when you press SHIFT and 8) on reviews but not on the stories? That sucks.

My blood-relation gave me oodles and oodles of Yaoi manga and Pocky (awesomtastic candy treat) over winter break. It was AMAZING!!! YumYumYum. Teehee. It's kinda like being in Heaven… with lots of cute boys kissing each other. Hmmmmmmmmmmm….

Man, but you guys SO don't care about my life. You would mush rather read about YUGI AND ATEMU FINALLY MEETING!!!

SO GO READ!!!

* * *

-(5)- 

**Chyaputa 6: Microphones**

-(5)-

* * *

_Descendants of Ra _entered the stage. Jounouchi and the others immediately launched themselves out of their seats, throwing their hands into the air and screaming, but Yugi stayed in his chair. He felt no urge to jump up like the rest of them; it was even sort of entertaining to watch them making fools out of themselves. Sure this Atemu guy was hot, no lies about that, _and_ a great singer and, _alright_, the music _was_ good but the magic was gone. Yugi no longer felt interested in anything else other than Yami. 

Sure this Atemu guy _seemed_ amazing but he was probably like every other famous person, filled to the brim with his own ego, stuck up and rude. Yugi even felt a strange sort of satisfaction in blaming Atemu for everything bad that had happened in his life. And he had pictures of this guy in his room? And he had dyed and shaped his hair to look actually like his? Yugi shuddered. What had he been thinking? Surely this guy was not worth all of this mess, not when he had Yami. Not when he was meeting Yami so soon, or at least soon compared to the hours of life that he had wasted talking about Atemu or listening to Atemu's music or gazing dreamily at his picture.

Still, it had been because of Atemu that Yugi had met Yami in the first place.

'I wonder what Yami smells like…' Yugi pondered, only mildly interested in the music as though it was pleasant background noise.

The minutes passed and Yugi found himself less and less interested in the show. He ended up staring lazily at the flashing lights letting his mind drift towards Yami. Yugi was thinking about Yami so much, he was starting to scare himself.

'I haven't even met him yet…' Yugi reminded himself sternly, blushing furiously. He became restless, shifting constantly in his chair. The seat he was sitting in became horribly uncomfortable. The concert was like some weird torture session. His emotions were constantly going up and down, thinking about Yami and longing for the show to end.

Yugi looked at his watch. It was just after 11 o'clock. Yugi's heart raced. Surely he could leave now. Yami might be early if he wasn't actually at the concert, besides it would be a good idea to leave before the crowds then he wouldn't have to fight his way out of the auditorium.

His mind made up, Yugi leaned over and whispered in Anzu's ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Anzu, too distracted by the concert, just waved a hand at him. Yugi jumped from his seat and dashed down the hall, throat clogged.

((5))

Sweat from the heat of the lights covered Atemu's whole body and his throat ached from screaming into the microphone. He didn't have a watch on, he wasn't allowed one on stage, but they were nearing the end of their program so they had to be over soon.

'What if it's after 11:30 already?' he thought in panic. 'What if I took too long singing the songs?' He couldn't see three feet in front of him; the lights were flashing again. Finally, their last song was ending. The audience cheered and screamed. Atemu looked desperately for an exit. The concert would be over the moment he got off that stage.

"Thank you," he called, voice strained and out of breath into the microphone. "You've been a great audience." The crowd jumped from their seats, screaming for an encore but he just waved tiredly and began to walk off stage. "Goodnight!"

The darkness of the back stage blinded him for a second. He blinked and fought to clear his vision from the floating green and orange spots in his eyes. He trailed a hand along the wall as he struggled to find his dressing room.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. It stopped him in his tracts and turned him wildly around.

"What? Who's there?" Atemu said squinting through the darkness. There was a hand on his head. Someone was in front of him, someone barely an inch or two taller than himself. The hand pulled his head roughly closer; lips met his in the darkness. Atemu was too disoriented and confused to contemplate this action. Someone, out in the darkness, was _kissing_ him. They weren't half bad either. Atemu pulled himself away and saw a wave of pale blond hair.

"M-Malik?" Atemu stammered. Malik tried to pull his head closer again, his violet eyes glowing in the darkness.

'Yugi. Yugi is waiting for me…'

"I'm sorry, Malik. I can't do this right now," Atemu muttered pulling away completely and stepping rapidly backwards. He crashed into a solid wall, bounced himself off of it, turned his body around and rushed down the hall to his dressing room, without a single look back at Malik. He found the door to the dressing room in the darkness and pulled it open. Light flooded into his tired eyes. He blinked his way through the room, found his long black coat and put it on. He opened the dressing room door and was about to plunge back into the darkness of the backstage hall again when he ran into Mariku and Bakura, standing in his path.

"Excuse me, Mariku, Bakura, I have to-" Atemu began to push passed them when to his surprise, the Egyptian punched him across the face. Atemu fell against the wall beside him, a hand to his bleeding lip. "What the hell was that for!?!" Atemu screamed.

"What the hell has gotten into you!?!" Bakura screamed at Atemu.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to Malik, you bastard!?!" Mariku snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

Atemu was angry now. He didn't care about Malik! He didn't care what he had done! He wanted to see Yugi and these idiots were keeping him from him!

"Let me pass!" Atemu growled and shoved Bakura out of his way. Bakura fell over, sprawled on the hard cold concrete floor. Atemu didn't even bother to see if his friend was okay or if Mariku had started coming after him. He kept running until he reached the end of the hall and flew open the door at the every end.

He was out on the street. The moist smell of rain after a storm has just passed hit him in the face. He welcomed it, he enjoyed it; it smelled like freedom. He ran around to the back of the auditorium and looked around. The streetlights were on but that was about it, not a single shop sign was glowing. He looked frantically around, searching for the restaurant Yugi had been talking about.

There. Next to a dimming street lamp, Atemu could make out a large picture of a pizza over a small cramped shop. Atemu started running. As he got closer, he saw the words, Pizza Palace, hanging above the door. Atemu's heart was racing as he skidded over the black wet shinning pavement towards the restaurant.

If he squinted he thought he could see a figure standing there in the dark doorway.

((5))

Bakura picked himself off the concrete floor of the backstage of the Domino Auditorium. Mariku looked as though he were about to rip Atemu's head off.

"Wait!" Bakura grabbed the Egyptian's arm.

"Let go of me, Bakura!" Mariku snarled murderously.

"I'll go after him, you stay and take care of Malik," Bakura ordered forcefully. Mariku hesitated then he grudgingly whirled around and marched furiously back into the darkness back stage.

Bakura faced the door, dark eyes ablaze. No one fucking shoved him and got away with it, not even Atemu. Seriously angry now, he rushed toward the door Atemu had just exited out of, long white messy hair whipping around his head.

'How dare that bastard push me!' Bakura thought as he leaped out the door. He just managed to catch a glimpse of Atemu before he rounded a corner, heading towards the back of the large building. 'What the hell is he up to?!'

Bakura dashed after him, down the sidewalk. Atemu was far ahead of him but he had stopped and looked around before starting to run again. Bakura ran faster.

He was so completely focused on catching Atemu that Bakura hadn't noticed another figure sprinting across the shinning black road on an intercepting course towards him. Before he could get anywhere near Atemu or find out where he was going, that someone launched himself right in front of the rock star, forcing him to stop.

"Get out of my way!" Bakura snarled furiously.

"Not until you've give back what you've stolen from me!" the scrawny teenager cried harshly. Bakura blinked and took a better look at his captor in the darkness.

"You're that pizza guy…" Bakura said finally recognizing him. The pizza delivery guy's brown eyes hardened.

"I'm not letting you leave until you give me back my bag!" he said forcefully, his own long white hair swaying in the night breeze.

"Leave me alone, pest!" Bakura spat and made to walk passed him. The pizza guy stepped in front of him again. Bakura shoved him out of his way. The white haired teenager grabbed his arm. "Don't touch me!"

"I only want my bag!" the boy pleaded, his voice had lost its edge it was weaker now. "Just give it back to me!" Bakura glared down at the pizza guy, ruffling his already messy white mane.

"If you don't stop following me, I'll call security on you!" Bakura threatened and pulled his hand out of his grasp.

"Give it back to me! It's nothing to you!" the boy pleaded again. Bakura turned sharply to him.

"Why the hell do you want it back so badly!?!" Bakura spat.

((5))

Ryou gulped. Bakura, _the_ Bakura, glared down at him nastily.

"Why the hell do you want it back so badly!?!"

"It has…" Ryou hesitated, loosing his nerve. This Bakura guy was a lot bigger than he was and probably a lot stronger too. "It has something important to me inside it…"

"What's in it?" Bakura questioned roughly.

"Something that you wouldn't care about, just give it back to me!" Ryou cried again. He really didn't want to fight. He was bad at fighting.

But to Ryou's surprise, Bakura smirked, the same cold evil smirk he had used when he stole Ryou's bag in the first place.

"Oh, _I _see…" he sneered, dark eyes flashing amused. Ryou felt a little queasy.

"See what?" he questioned, trying to keep his cool despite the rock star's creepy expression.

"I get it now," Bakura mused softly, voice low. "You found out who I was, didn't you? That's the only way you could have found out where I would be…"

"Yeah, I did. So what?" Ryou admitted stiffly.

"So now you're milking this robbery for all its worth, right? Why didn't I see it before? What do you want? A couple of autographs? Money? Fame? Name it, kid."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Ryou said slowly. "I just want my bag back…" Bakura's smirk faded.

"This is getting old," Bakura drawled, dangerously serious now. "Name what you want," he ordered. "Unless…" His mischievous smirk was back. "You want something a little more personal…" His voice was so low it made Ryou shiver.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou questioned, struggling to keep his ground but Bakura leaned forward overshadowing him, dark eyes hypnotizing. He placed one pale callused finger under Ryou's chin and tilted his head upward.

"It would be dream come true, wouldn't it?" Bakura purred, leaning even closer. A mix of musty sweat and spicy cologne wafted from the rock star around Ryou's nose. "Not everyone gets to sleep with a famous rock star…"

"Get away from me!" Ryou screeched and jumped away, his face was hot with anger and humiliation. "I-I don't care if you're famous! I just want my bag back! I'm not some idiotic sex-crazed fan! I just want what's mine." He stepped away. "Now, if you would please give me back my bag."

Bakura remained still; he looked even slightly disappointed for a second until he realized that this guy was serious.

"What's in it that's so important?" Bakura asked just as seriously.

"A necklace. A silver cross," Ryou explained dully. He didn't know why he was telling this guy anything. The rock star's eyes narrowed.

"You want it because it's valuable," Bakura said understanding.

"It was my mother's," Ryou corrected sharply, brown eyes hard. "She's dead." He held out a hand as though Bakura was going to hand the bag to him right there. "Please, just give it back to me. It's all I have left…" Bakura's face did not change, cold and emotionless. His dark eyes examined Ryou for a second and then he sighed irritably.

"I threw it away," Bakura admitted carelessly as though it was no big deal. Ryou's breath caught painfully in his throat, his hand dropped limply to his side. "Its gone you'll never find it again so give up and stop following me," he snapped coldly.

Ryou stared hopelessly at the rock star, his eyes wide and empty. After a few seconds the white haired teenager turned and ran furiously away from Bakura without another word. Bakura stood glaring hatefully at the spot where the guy had stood only seconds before.

((5))

Yugi looked at his watch. The numbers 11: 41 flashed in the darkness. Yugi leaned heavily up against the doorway of the Pizza Palace.

'He's only eleven minutes late. That's not a lot of time…' Yugi tried to convince himself. In reality he knew it really wasn't that long but it already seemed like hours since he had been standing there. Yugi looked up at the sky. All the stars were covered up by dark shifting storm clouds. The rain had only stopped a few minutes ago.

Suddenly the faint sound of running feet hitting wet pavement could be heard in the distance, coming closer and closer towards him. Yugi pulled himself from the wall and looked frantically out into dark the street, blood pulsing in his ears. There was someone running towards him in the darkness. Part of Yugi's brain was telling him to turn and run away, the other half was trying to convince him to run and to meet the person coming towards him. His body compromised by staying put, frozen with anticipation.

As the figure approached the streetlight, its pace slowed. Now it was at a walk. Yugi's hands were trembling. He could see the faint outline of a large spiked hair as the newcomer came closer.

The figure's head hit the circle of light created by the street lamp.

Yugi was completely dumbstruck as Atemu, _the_ Atemu, the lead singer of the _Descendants of Ra,_ walked towards him. Yugi let out a hollow tense breath, eyes widening.

Now that his ex-perfect-example-of-human-perfection was standing right in front of him, Yugi found he had mixed feelings. His old self would perhaps have fainted at the sight of him but his new self, the part that waited eagerly for Yami, was extremely disappointed. Still this was a famous rock star. It wasn't everyday that one met a famous person. He should probably say something…

"Um… hello…" Yugi said, trying to sound cheerful. Atemu looked at Yugi curiously; dark red eyes concentrating on him, his gaze made still made Yugi's weak stomach flip.

'I think we're almost the same height,' Yugi realized in mild interest. 'I had no idea Atemu was as short as I am…' Seeing the celebrity there in person, in his hometown, not surrounded by billions of fans made the guy seem almost human. Almost.

"Ah… hi…" Atemu responded reluctantly. His voice was glossy. The rock star's eyes suddenly locked on Yugi's right arm. Yugi looked down to see the two red wristbands still on his arm.

"I'm waiting for a friend…" Yugi explained awkwardly, trying to break the silence, although how this was important to a famous, filthy rich rock star, Yugi didn't know. Atemu stared at Yugi for another moment more and then put a hand on his black coated shoulder.

In one clean sweep, the garment flew from his body, as gracefully as if it were made of silk. Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

There were two red armbands on Atemu's right arm.

"You're…" Yugi's knees felt weak. He tried to clear his suddenly dry throat. "You're… _Yami_…" The name came out harsh, almost like a whisper.

"Yeah," Atemu answered, still staring at Yugi with those beautiful penetrating red eyes. "I am Yami, Yugi."

Yugi's brain was numb.

"But you can't," Yugi said automatically before he could stop himself, hands shaking. "You're Atemu! _The_ Atemu! I… you… just can't," Yugi stammered.

'Yami is Atemu. Yami is Atemu. Atemu is Yami. No. No. He can't,' Yugi mind spun. It wasn't true. Yugi had talked to Yami _about_ Atemu. They had talked together about his wonderfulness. About the extent of their devotion… 'Shit.'

Yugi stumbled into the light. He had been safe, half covered in shadow, but now his hair was in plain view. It was almost perfect copy to Atemu's own.

As Atemu spotted the hair,

'Oh god, he's seen my hair!' Yugi thought horrified. As the two of them stood there, Yugi swore that the rock star's face grew pale. He could imagine the disappointment that was probably crossing Atemu's mind at that very moment. Yugi cringed involuntarily. 'He thinks I'm completely obsessed with him! Like I'm a stalker! But I'm not anymore!'

A horrible feeling was arising in Yugi's gut, eating at his insides. The impact of everything they had said to each other, everything Yugi had confided to him, came crashing down in a catastrophic fall. This was why Yami hadn't told Yugi his name. Yugi hadn't known him long enough. He should have learned more about Yami before trying to meet him. And now there was no turning back. Atemu and Yami… Yami and Atemu… this was all very, very wrong.

Yugi stepped back, shoulders hunched. His eyes were filling with tears; the image of Atemu in front of him was blurring.

"I'm sorry," Yugi choked, voice cracking. "I'm sorry. It's all… ruined…" Yugi blubbered uselessly. Now he was crying! How pathetic! How weak could he be! "I'll leave…" he whispered and turned away.

Yugi ran, tears streaming down his face as the cool moist night summer air stung his eyes, ears and face.

((5))

It was late before Malik and Mariku reached their hotel again. They had given up waiting for Bakura and Atemu to return to the Auditorium after they had both run off into the night. Malik just wished that they were both still alive.

As the two entered the large suite, the horrible yet familiar smell of alcohol wafted through out the room. Malik held his nose as he entered.

"Well, I guess they're here," Mariku scoffed walking further into the room. "Or at least one of them is." He turned a corner and immediately tripped over something lying across the entrance to the hall.

"Bakura!" Mariku growled as he got himself back upon his feet. Bakura gave the drummer a drowsy half-death-glare and promptly flicked him off. There was a bottle of beer in his other hand and several other empty bottles around him. "What the hell have you done to yourself this time?" Mariku questioned nastily.

"None of yoourr bus-i-nessss… prick," Bakura slurred, turning away.

"Bakura, is Atemu home too?" Malik asked kindly. Bakura's drunken eyes stared for a second at Malik as though he couldn't remember who he was.

"He's in his-" Bakura hiccuped loudly, "…room…" he drawled lazily, his pale face looked slightly green as his tilted his current beer bottle towards Atemu's room, dripping the liquid all over himself. Mariku sighed and turned to Malik, scratching his scalp.

"Well, do you want to check on Atemu and I'll take care of this idiot, or… oh, I forgot…" Mariku mumbled watching the other cautiously. "You probably don't want to get anywhere near Atemu now, do you?" Malik blinked then remembered that moment backstage where he had foolishly tried to kiss Atemu. Malik felt burning shame in the pit of his stomach.

"No, I'll take care of Atemu," Malik said firmly, straightening up. Mariku nodded slowly, eyes still on him.

"Well, come on, you lazy, ungrateful dipshit. Let's get you all cleaned up…" Mariku snapped at the drunken guitarist. Bakura gave him a "don't piss me off or I'll throw up on you" look. Malik turned away and approached Atemu's door.

Malik knew it had been childish and naive to fall so deeply into this childish crush with Atemu when clearly the other didn't feel the same way but he couldn't help it. Even as he put a hand on Atemu's door, he felt the foolish desire to leap into Atemu's arms.

The door opened and darkness greeted him. There were no lights on in the room, only a pale orange glare that drifted in from the streetlights eight floors below.

"Atemu…" Malik called weakly into dark room. There was no answer. Malik walked further into the room and saw a figure in the corner, sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest and arms lying uselessly on the floor beside him. Malik felt a wave of pity wash over him and he rushed over to Atemu's side.

"Atemu, are you alright?" Malik asked kindly. Atemu shook his head, sad golden bangs swung sluggishly in his motion. "What happened?" Atemu's blood shot eyes did not look at him but stared uselessly into space.

"He wasn't supposed to do that… he was supposed to be happy…" Atemu muttered almost silently in the darkness. Malik put a comforting hand on his shoulder, though he had absolutely no clue what Atemu was talking about. Atemu bent his head onto his knees and sobbed. Malik had never seen Atemu cry before. This new feeling scared him. Malik put an arm around his shoulders, hoping the other would stop. Atemu was supposed to be the strong one, not him. Malik didn't have the strength to comfort anyone.

In the next room, the violent sounds of Bakura throwing up the six beers he had just consumed into the toilet could be heard.

"I'm sorry, Malik… I'm so sorry…" Atemu mumbled through the sobs. Malik's lip trembled.

"It… its okay, Atemu…" Malik reassured awkwardly.

* * *

(-5-)

* * *

Teehee. You thought it was going to all hugs and kisses, didn't you? All, "Oh you're that famous guy? Cool. Let's make out!" right? But that would be too easy and boring and who wants to read a boring story. I certainly don't want to write one. 

Hmmmmmm… this is a good chapter. Angst is good for the soul, you know, in regulated amounts of course. Not like slit-my-wrists-emo all the time, just a dab here and there just to spice things up.

Now that I think of it, Atemu is such a tragic hero. He's all perfect except for one little thing, over confidence. Oh well.

Bakura is such a bastard. Ryou is cute. WHY AM I SO MEAN TO MALIK!!!!! (sniff)

NEXT CHAPTER: Yugi takes up redecorating. Ryou learns to knit. Bakrua's still a beautiful bastard. Atemu jumps out a window… just kidding…. or maybe not…

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Silence

"fan fiction . net" has been really, really strange lately. Like for every review I receive from my wonderful and talented readers I'm supposed to get an email but recently, like for the last two chapters, I wasn't getting any emails. Then like two days ago I check my email and there is like 40 something emails there and I'm like "YOWZA!!" (seriously) It was really weird. So some of you all's reviews I had to hunt down on the website and some I read on my email and some I read twice, I just hope I didn't miss any.

I hope the last chapter was at least a little realistic. Obviously it couldn't be perfect, as explained before, but I don't know if I went a little over board on the whole, "You're Atemu? You're Yami? CONFUSION!!!" thing.

And now the thrilling conclusion.

* * *

-(7)-

**Chyaputa 7: Silence**

-(7)-

* * *

The faint titter of birds coming in through Yugi's window woke him. Their sounds could not be called music; nothing was music that day. The teenager lay on bed, still fully clothed from the night before; he had been too exhausted when he got home to do anything but collapse into fitful sleep. He still felt exhausted, emotionally exhausted.

Slowly, barely moving, Yugi forced his eyelids to open. When his vision focused, Yugi found Atemu's face staring down upon him. Yugi was so shocked that he leaped from his bed, terrified. There seemed to be thousands of Atemus staring, pouting, and smirking down from every angle of the room. Yugi backed away, horrified, hands clutching his face. They were mocking him, their deep red eyes showing a face he could no longer see.

Yugi snapped; he couldn't take it anymore. He reached for the nearest poster on the wall and tore it down. He ripped it into pieces as he reached for the next one and tore that one down as well. Yugi had made it half way around the room before he noticed the sour tears streaming down his face.

"Why?" he mumbled, fingers fumbling as they tried to tear the posters into even smaller pieces. The largest poster above his bed was the last. Yugi jumped up onto his bed and grabbed a corner and dragged it down with him. There was a large rip across Atemu's perfect face. Yugi sobbed and pulled the rest of it down. He was now surrounded by pieces of Atemu; Yugi's eyes couldn't help but recognize stray pieces of hair or fragments the rock star's face that he had once admired.

Who cared about Atemu anymore? Who cared that he was amazing and gorgeous? Yami… but who was Yami? He didn't exist. His best friend, the one he had told his most precious secrets to, the one he had… was nothing. All because Yugi had wanted to see him!

"I'm such an idiot…" Yugi mumbled to the empty room.

* * *

((7))

* * *

Atemu stared at his computer screen, his insides cold. The shock from the night before numbed his system. The name "GemuMasuta52" was there under his IM list but Atemu made no motion to write a greeting or apology. What did he have to apologize for anyway? Yugi was the one who run away. And he had promised! He had promised he wouldn't run away and he had! What was Atemu supposed to say to him? Yugi should be the one apologizing.

Atemu's stomach felt queasy. He had never in his entire life felt so… helpless, useless, and so in the dark as he did now.

But why? Why had Yugi run away in the first place? That question wracked Atemu numb brain over and over again. Yugi was a fan, right? So why had he run away when he found out he was Atemu? Shouldn't he have been happy? Any normal fan would have been happy. But Yugi wasn't normal, that's why he had…

Atemu leaned his head upon the table, sorrow filling his lungs, slowly drowning him. Had he done something wrong? Had he said or done something to offend Yugi? They had barely stood there for five seconds so why? _Why_?

Would they ever talk to each other again? Was there any hope? What had all those conversations with Yugi been about? What were they worth to him? What were they to each other now? Yugi loved Atemu already so what had to change?

The hole of bundled confusion in Atemu's chest seemed to be eating everything up every feeling inside of him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Atemu, can I come in?" It was Malik. Atemu's stomach sunk even more. He hadn't allowed himself to even think about Malik yet; it was too shameful.

"If you want," Atemu moaned miserably, forehead still upon the computer desk. The door opened. Atemu did not raise his head to greet Malik.

"Nee-san says we have another photo shoot today," Malik said softly. "We'll need to go to make up in an hour."

"Tell her I'm not going and she can't make me," Atemu spat.

There was a pause.

"Did something happen between you and Bakura?" Malik asked. Atemu lifted his head up from the table in curiosity.

"No…" Atemu said finally facing the Egyptian, looking suspicious.

Malik looked away. "Oh…" he muttered, curtains of blond hair hiding his eyes from Atemu's view. He looked so sad it made Atemu feel so disgusting. Was this his fault too?

"Why would you think there was something going on with me and Bakura?" Atemu asked. Malik shrugged.

"You both disappeared after the concert and you both came back really depressed and sad," Malik said, eyes on the floor. "I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Atemu questioned.

Malik made a face, like he was swallowing something very nasty. "Do you love him? Bakura, I mean."

Atemu couldn't believe his ears. The idea was so insane and so far away from the truth that, for the first time in a week, Atemu laughed. His ribs strained under the unusual pressure but Atemu just couldn't stop.

"Wow… wow…" Atemu muttered, gasping for air wiping tears from his eyes. "No really, what did you really want to ask me about?" Malik looked very uncomfortable.

"That was what I wanted to ask you…" Malik muttered, ashamed.

"Oh. Well, don't worry. There's no chance of that happening," Atemu reassured, getting up from the floor. "Me and Bakura have known each other _way_ too long."

"Then what has been going on with you two?" Malik asked. Atemu scratched his head.

"I don't know what's up with Bakura, I didn't know there was anything wrong."

"He's been in his room the entire time and he won't come out, just like you. Only," Malik paused thinking, "It's different. He just seems angry about something. He keeps muttering stuff under his breath and breaking things."

"That's Bakura," Atemu said, "He's always gets angry over something. He's probably just pissed off that I pushed him to the ground." Malik's expression immediately pained and he forced his eyes to turn away, glaring at the floor. Atemu realized his mistake too late. "Oh sorry," Atemu said also not looking at his friend. "I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay," Malik muttered, not very convincingly.

There was silence. Atemu wanted Malik to leave, he wanted so much to be alone but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He didn't want to hurt Malik anymore, not when he had already hurt Yugi.

Atemu was visibly slipping back into his depression again. Malik noticed Atemu's form was shrinking, his shoulders hunching. He felt pity and that gave him the strength to speak again.

"I was kinda hoping you loved Bakura, cause then I would know why you seemed so sad and why you don't…" he paused, he couldn't say the rest of the sentence. There was another blow to Atemu's stomach, a dull, painful, sinking blow. Atemu could not find his voice. Malik took his shield of silence as a reason to leave.

"I'll tell, Ishizu you're not feeling well," Malik said about to leave.

"Malik?" Atemu's voice shook when he spoke. Malik winced.

'No, don't start crying again, Atemu! I won't be able to stand it!' Malik pleaded silently to himself.

Atemu's head had turned. Malik met his eyes. He looked painfully desperate. "Say there was this person that you cared for a lot… and you got the impression that the two of you have this… understanding and then, for some unknown reason, that person runs away. What would you do?"

Malik hesitated. Atemu couldn't be talking about Malik because the Egyptian hadn't been the one who had run away and Atemu had made his feelings about Malik pretty clear.

"Then there is someone else?" Malik asked. It was surprising how easy it was to keep his voice calm. Atemu nodded like a guilty child.

"I think… I think I may have done something wrong but I don't know _what_! He just ran away and I don't understand…" Malik took his hand off the door knob. If Atemu needed him, he would have to stay.

"What did he say when you told him this?" Malik asked kindly. Why was this so easy? How could he help Atemu so effortlessly?

"We haven't talked," Atemu admitted shamefully.

"Then you need to ask him what happened," Malik instructed. "Nothing will change as long as you sit here, not talking to each other." Atemu nodded, still looking at the floor. Malik smiled and turned to leave again.

Atemu spoke up suddenly before Malik could leave. "I feel so awful about what I did, to you, I mean. I don't want to do it again."

Malik nodded in understanding and left.

* * *

((7))

* * *

Bakura woke up again for the fifth time that night. He looked over at the clock; it was almost 3 in the morning. Bakura let out a loud groan and kicked the musty sheets off his body and rolled off the bed. He was tired, dead tired, but every time he tired to sleep…

'Stupid kid. All over some freaking cheap necklace,' Bakura cursed silently as he got up and walked down the hall. 'What a fool. If he hadn't wanted the necklace to be stolen he shouldn't have kept in a backpack in the first place!' Bakura made it to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see his hair in complete disarrayed and his dark eyes bloodshot with lack of sleep. He glared pitifully at his reflection.

"Whiny brat," Bakura grumbled darkly and splashed water on his face.

* * *

((7))

* * *

Yugi was lying on his bed staring up at his newly blank ceiling, feeling empty. He had tired himself out crying. Now he found he didn't have enough strength to care anymore. There was a deafening buzzing in his ears, ears that were once filled with Yami's kind voice.

"Yugi! There's a phone call for you!" the faint voice of Yugi's grandfather called from down stairs. Yugi sat up numbly.

"Who is it?" Yugi called back.

"Your friend Yami from school!" his grandfather cried. Yugi's eyes widened. Yami was calling him? Yugi glanced down at the phone. Should he answer it? What did Yami, or Atemu for that matter, have to say to him? But the urge to talk to Yami once again, the will to find some small piece of their past happiness was too strong. Yugi picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"…hello…" Yugi answered, voice small and tight.

"Hi… Yugi," Yami's voice said. God, he sounded so much like Atemu too. Why hadn't Yugi ever noticed?

There was a very long uncomfortable pause.

"Why did you call?" Yugi said finally, hating the empty silence.

"I…" Another pause. "I was thinking about that night and I… I realized that I…," he paused, trying to find words. "On that night, did I do something wrong? Why did you run away, I didn't want it to be like this… It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Yami's voice died. Yugi didn't say anything. "I guess I was hoping you could tell me, what happened that night," Yami muttered awkwardly.

There was another long pause. Finally Yugi broke the silence.

"I knew Yami wasn't your real name but I didn't ask what your real name was. At first it wasn't that big of a deal but… I wanted you to tell me without me having to ask, but you never did. Why didn't you tell me you were Atemu?"

"I… don't know," Yami admitted awkwardly. "When I first started talking to you it was because we were on that message board and… I've gotten so used to lying, it just came naturally, I guess. Then later on, I didn't want to tell you cause… I was nervous. I was kinda hoping that… when you did find out, you'd be happy."

"Happy?" Yugi said. There was a notable edge to his voice. "Why would I be happy that my best friend turned out to be you?" Yugi knew he sounded cold, but at that moment he really didn't care. "You _knew_ I liked _Descendants of Ra_. You- god- I _ranted_ about you to _you_! And you just let me!"

"I didn't mind. I'm used to it… It was nice," Yami tried.

Yugi's anger flared up again. "It doesn't matter what you think! I was the one completely embarrassing myself the whole time! I told you things I've never told anyone!" he cried, flustered and upset. "I had no way of knowing who you were! You didn't give me any warning! And you lied to me! Telling me that you traveled with your parents! And I believed you because everything I told you was true! Everything! I told you private things, secret things! And it's humiliating! You knew so much about me and I thought I knew something about you but I didn't! When I found out, it felt like someone was playing a sick joke on me!"

Yami was stunned into silence once again. Yugi felt like at any moment he would start crying again or throw the wretched phone against the wall.

"Can you blame me, Yugi? With my life. I wanted to separate you from that, I needed a break every once in a while, an escape. Sometimes it's hard being me," Yami explained, weakness echoed over the static in the phone. "When I met you online, I thought you weren't like the others. You're smart. All those things you saw in my music, it was all true! I was afraid to tell you because I didn't… I don't want us to change. You were- are so real and I'm a real person too!" Yami explained but Yugi's anger was still not satisfied.

"But after all this time, even as we made plans to meet, you didn't even drop the slightest hint! I trusted you! You could have been an ax murderer or a rapist and I was planning on meeting you! Why couldn't you trust me?!" Yugi exclaimed. "You couldn't even tell me your name! Can you blame _me_ for freaking out when I saw you?"

"I'm sorry I put you through that but if I had told you who I was, would you have believed me?"

"No, I probably wouldn't have but at least when I saw you, I would have known it was the truth," Yugi argued. "I would have known that you trusted me. And that's what hurts the most, knowing you couldn't even give me enough credit! Your name. _God_, just your name!"

"Yugi," Yami's voice grew soft again, that lovely silky tone that Yugi couldn't resist. "I'm truly sorry, I really am. Please believe that. I can't… I can't say anything else to make you believe me." There was an uncomfortable silence. Yugi waited for Atemu to say something, anything, to explain, to announce, to speak one more time. By now, Yugi's anger was finally starting to subside.

"So, what do I call you now? Atemu? Or do you want me to keep calling you Yami?" Yugi asked calmly, the sharpness was at least gone from his voice now.

"You can call me whatever is easier for you," Yami answered. Another pause.

"I want to make it clear," Yugi said firmly. "I'm not like- like obsessed over Atemu, I mean over you, ok? Yeah, I did dye and gel my hair to look like Atemu's- yours and I know it looks kinda bad but its permanent so I can't get rid of it," Yugi explained reluctantly. "I could try to dye it another color if you want, or cut it…"

"Yugi, I don't care about your hair," Yami insisted. "Well, its not like I don't care about it, cause I do, I mean, I care about you, obviously, but your hair's just your hair. It's fine, I don't mind, really," he rambled. Yugi breathed, it was nice to know that rock stars got flustered too. "Keep it," Yami finished, lamely.

"What were you doing on a fan website anyway?" Yugi questioned curiously.

"I… like to know what people think of me," Atemu admitted simply. "It's not like I can just go up to someone on the street and _ask_ them."

"But you're not getting a realistic opinion. The only people who go on that site are already totally obsessed with you. You'll never really get a sense of what people think if you only look at one side."

Yami hesitated. "Yeah, I guess…" he admitted. "But that's what the forums on that site are for, right? To discuss, criticize..."

"Yeah, stuff like which song is there favorite or what outfit you look best in," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I loved that one."

Yugi shook his head in a mix of disbelief and amusement. "A little narcissistic, are we?" he teased.

"Well, maybe…" Yami admitted. Yugi found himself grinning despite himself. "Yugi?" Yami asked nervously after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked just as nervous.

"I really am sorry," Atemu pleaded. "I did want to tell you, I did, but I wanted you meet too and I suppose I took the easy way out."

"It's fine," Yugi said and it finally was.

"So… are we cool again?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled into the phone's receiver. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Then… do you think we could try again? Try to meet again?" Yami asked uncertainly. "I… I really do like you, I mean I…" Yami hesitated. "I miss you, Yugi." Yugi's heart raced, he could feel his face heating up.

"Uh… I guess, we could try again," Yugi said trying to sound casual though his hands were shaking with excitement again just as they had done when Yami and he had planned that disastrous night. "I…" Yugi gulped. "…I missed you too."

"I'll take you out to lunch this time," Yami explained, gaining confidence. "Somewhere nice. You'll like it, I promise."

"Lunch?" Yugi repeated. Yami was making it sound a little bit like a date. Yugi's heart pounded faster.

"You don't like that idea?" Yami asked uncertainly.

"No!" Yugi cried. "No, that sounds fine, I mean… it sounds great," Yugi corrected nervously. "Ah… when?"

"Do you have somewhere to be on Sunday?" Atemu asked.

"Not that I know of," Yugi answered.

"Good, then that's settled! I'll send a limo to pick you up around 1 o'clock," Atemu said very quickly as though he were in a rush. "Well, I have to go!"

"Wait! Do you even know where my house is?" Yugi questioned, before he could hang up.

"I can find it. I've got my resources. Bye!" Atemu finished and before Yugi could reply, he hung up.

"Uh… bye…" Yugi muttered uselessly to the empty line. He hung up the phone, feeling slightly unfulfilled.

'Well, at least I get to see him again,' Yugi thought hopefully. But at that moment, Yugi wasn't sure if he wanted to.

* * *

o o ((7)) o o

* * *

Bakura ran his bony pale figures down the frets of his guitar, the strings vibrating according to their pitch. Then his hand slipped, he hit a sour note. Bakura winced as it rung through the empty air. He wasn't concentrating enough. He knew this song! He had played it more than a hundred times already! Why wasn't he getting it right?

Bakura stopped, lifted his hands from the guitar and shook out the thin sheet of moist sweat that had accumulated on their surfaces. He took a deep breath.

'Concentrate…' he order himself, closing his dark eyes to the distracting world. He placed his hands back on the guitar and began the song again.

Not even five measures into the piece, his hand slipped again.

"God dammit!" Bakura cursed loudly. He threw the instrument onto the couch in anger.

The room became silent. Bakura glared down at the floor, frustration fuming off his body in the humid summer heat.

He knew why he couldn't concentrate. It was because he hadn't slept at all this passed week and he couldn't sleep because of that pizza delivery kid still haunted his dreams.

'Why can't I just get him out of him head?' Bakura shouted at himself, hands running frantically through his wild white hair. 'Why is this bothering me so much?! He's just some _stupid_ kid!' Bakura's hands slowly relaxed. He took another large breath.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to get any guitar practice standing there, thinking about some stupid whiny kid.

'If only there was some way I could get him to leave me alone!' Bakura thought seriously, pacing up and down the room.

Suddenly an idea hit him, his wandering feet stopped in their tracks. Bakura stood, eyes narrowed in pondered thought.

"Yeah… that might just work," Bakura mused, a cold mischievous smirk returning to his face.

* * *

(-7-)

* * *

I never realized it before but Yugi's so emo in the first scene.

This chapter went through a lot, a lot of rewritings. Originally Yugi was a lot wimpier and Atemu was nicer but the story just got more interesting when I tweaked the characters' reactions a bit. I think it seems more realistic this way. Besides its not like Yugi _can't_ get angry, he just… doesn't usually.

Anyway, they're together. Sorta.

Mwahaha, karma's coming back to kick Bakura in the face.

Teehee. You guys actually thought I was going to make Atemu jump out a window. Well… maybe I still will…

Man, Malik is too awesome. He should stop being so awesome, then I won't so bad about making his life hell.

NEXT CHAPTER: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Yugi's freaking out. Atemu vandalizes furniture. HOLY CRAP!! WHO IS THAT!?!

**REVIEW!!!**

Seriously, I actually got a complaint about Atemu and Yugi being OOC so now I'm like completely freaking out and biting my nails and pulling out my hair. Do guys really think they're out of character?

**REVIEW!!!! **


	8. Stares

Yeah I didn't update last week when I should have. I caught an illness, (cough, cough, hack, hack) too bad it was the weekend. Anyway I also had a lot of work to do. Sorry guys.

Looooooooooooooooooooooong chapter guys. Like super special long. And it's a super special AWESOME chapter, if I do say so myself. This chapter makes me laugh so much I almost die. Seriously. But that's just me.

So I was like surfing the web and junk and you know Bakura's sister that everyone mentions. I've heard all sorts of rumors about her and I've always wanted to know the truth. So a went on wikapedia and there was an article about him (haha) and it said she was his twin sister and that during the time he was wrting a letter to her she was alive but then later in the series she died in a car crash and I'm like, "When does it say _that_?" the car crash thing. So I don't know how to believe.

* * *

-((8))- 

**Chyaputa 8: Stares**

-((8))-

* * *

"Yugi… why is there a limo parked outside our door?" Yugi's grandfather called from downstairs. Yugi's stomach dropped. He stumbled loudly down the stairwell and looked out the kitchen window. Sure enough, there was a sleek long black limousine outside, on the street next to the game shop. 

"Don't you remember, ji-chan?" Yugi squeaked in panic, pulling his grandfather away from the window. "Yami's coming to pick me up. We're going to his house to work on a, ah, _school_ project. I told you this morning, remember?" Yugi said nervously. In truth, he had told his grandfather no such thing but Yugi was counting on the old man's knowledge of his own bad memory. His grandfather looked thoroughly puzzled as he scratched his beard, searching his memory for such an occasion.

"Well, I suppose…" he muttered. "Of course, I remember. Alright, go along Yugi. But be back by six!" the old man called hastily after him as Yugi sprinted out of the game shop door.

"See you!" Yugi cried and stepped in through the door the driver was holding open for him. He looked around, his large purple eyes taking in the limo's plush black interior. "Where's Yami?" Yugi called to the front of the car as the driver sat in his seat.

"Yami, sir?" the diver inquired, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I mean Atemu. Where is he?" Yugi asked again through the little window.

"He's at the restaurant, sir," the diver answered. "He asks you forgive his absence. Please relax and help yourself to some refreshments in the mini bar." Yugi nodded awkwardly and sat back down in his seat. Yami hadn't even come to pick him up?

A weight of dread dropped back into his gut.

They drove into the heart of downtown Domino; Yugi watched tall towering buildings drift passed the window in the slow traffic. Finally they arrived at the restaurant; the driver pulled the limousine over to the side of the road. Yugi looked up at the golden letters, the red carpets and sharply dressed doormen standing by the entrance. His stomach dropped again.

'Oh crap, I'm completely under dressed!' Yugi thought slightly terrified, looking down at his jeans, sneakers and T-shirt. The driver opened the door for him and Yugi stepped stiffly out into the street.

The driver handed him off to a waiter, whispered something in the man's ear before he returned to the street and his limo. The waiter wove Yugi through tables of finely dressed people, some of them eyeing his jeans and sneakers with disgusted contempt. Yugi walked faster, keeping his eyes on the fancy dinner carpet below. The waiter led him to the very back of the restaurant and through a door into a private room.

Atemu, _the_ Atemu, was inside, sitting at the table, waiting for him. Yugi breathed, Atemu was waiting for _him_. This was freaky. The rock star waved cheerfully, beckoning the stunned teenager into the room.

"Hey!" Atemu greeted smiling as Yugi sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hi," Yugi said in a small voice, looking nervously around the luxurious room. "You didn't tell me to dress nice," Yugi pointed out, gesturing toward his sneakers.

Atemu's handsome face fell. "Oh, sorry about that…" Atemu apologized, scratching his head. "I knew I forgot something. I was just so busy planning. I wanted to make everything perfect."

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble," Yugi protested.

"Believe me, this cost's me nothing," Atemu explained holding a hand up.

"Oh… okay," Yugi said, looking down at his plate.

"Isn't this place nice, though? Not bad for such an unknown city," Atemu continued, "The restaurants in Europe were better, of course. At this one place they had this chocolate wine as a dessert. It was really good. Not too dry or…" Atemu stopped seeing Yugi was absentmindedly playing with his various forks and paying almost no attention to Atemu at all. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" Atemu asked apologetically.

"Well… yes, you are," Yugi admitted, smiling playfully.

"Sorry," Atemu said, head bent. There. Yugi could hear it; a little bit of Yami was escaping through his voice. Yugi was glad for the reassurance.

"No, no, don't worry about it," Yugi insisted.

"Its just I've had no one to talk to this about, I feel so…" Atemu paused, staring at Yugi with those deep red eyes. Yugi's stomach flipped. "I don't know, I feel so _free_ now that I don't have to hide my life from you anymore."

"You could have told me sooner," Yugi said in a small voice. Not wanting to continue the conversation they were having yesterday, Yugi picked up the smallest of the forks and examined it. "Um, what's this for?"

"It's a dessert fork," Atemu explained briefly. Yugi shrugged and put it back down. Just then a waiter came in and placed a salad on each of their plates. Yugi searched through his various collection of forks again.

"Which one?" Yugi asked perplexed.

"The one with two prongs," Atemu instructed holding up his own. "So, do you like this restaurant?"

"Well… it's very... uh, unexpected," Yugi admitted positively. "Do you use a new fork for _every_ part of the meal?" Yugi asked astonished.

"Yeah," Atemu said, disappointment hanging in his voice. He had really hoped Yugi would have been impressed at the fancy place he had chosen. He had gone through a lot of trouble to get the private room too. "So, how's your life going?" Atemu asked hastily, hoping to steer the conversation into a more comfortable topic.

"Oh, it's going okay," Yugi said, shifting though his food and scrutinizing the more exotic vegetables in the dish. "School's hard, as usual. Midterms are coming up so I've got a hell of lot work to do. I'm really worried about Ryou though."

"Ryou? Your friend from the internet?" Atemu asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's been really depressed lately, I don't know why. I tried to ask what was bothering him but all he would talk about was his stolen backpack."

"Stolen backpack?" Atemu questioned suspiciously. This sounded a little too familiar. Where had he heard something like this before?

"Some guy grabbed it while he was waiting at the bus station. Just recently he's been claiming that he found the guy who took it," Yugi explained, studying the mystery vegetable on his fork.

"Did he?" Atemu commented casually, not meeting Yugi's eye.

"But the weird thing was he said it was Bakura. You know, _the_ Bakura from-" Yugi suddenly remember who he was talking to. "Well... I guess you _do_ know him," Yugi mumbled in realization. "It's weird though... for some reason he got even more depressed after the concert, but he's stopped talking about the backpack..."

'After the concert? That's when Bakura started acting weird…' Atemu remembered.

"Do you know if he actually did?" Yugi asked.

"Who? Did what?"

"If Bakura really did steal Ryou's bag," Yugi repeated.

"Oh well, I..." Fortunately at that moment, the door to their private dinning room opened and waiters swept away their empty salad plates. A man approached Yugi with a steamed towel and handed it to him expectantly. Yugi looked quite confused.

"Ah... what I am supposed to do with this?" Yugi asked weakly, knowing he sounded quite ignorant.

"You wipe your hands, sir," the waiter said curtly. His companion, who had handed Atemu his towel, coughed to cover up his snicker. Atemu gave the man a death glare as he handed him back his own towel rather forcefully. The men left the room quickly after that.

"So, what were we talking about?" Atemu continued. Yugi's eyes fixed on his new polished plate, the edge of his large ears slightly red. "Don't mind him," Atemu advised. Yugi looked up and gave Atemu a weak smile. Anger rippled under Atemu's skin. "I could get him fired if you want."

"No!" Yugi interjected so insistently that Atemu felt slightly hurt. "Thanks, but I don't want anyone getting into trouble because of me."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Neither would meet the other's eyes. Atemu glared hatefully at the table. The silence was unbearable.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault," Atemu said finally, his stomach burning with shame. Yugi looked up, a little surprised. "You probably hate it here. I forgot to tell you to dress up. I just wanted to bring you somewhere nice to make up for that night at that dammed pizza restaurant! This is turning out terrible. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. I don't hate it here! It's just... very overwhelming. I mean the fanciest meal I've ever eaten is Christmas dinner," Yugi explained as a joke, with a small smile. Atemu still looked thoroughly miserable. "Listen," Yugi said firmly and Atemu finally looked at him in the eye. "Let's get out of here. I know a really good place with burgers and fries. And then I'll show you around the city, if you want. You do eat burgers, don't you?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Of course I do, but I set up this whole meal..." Atemu said trailing off.

"Well, we can stay if you want," Yugi said settling back into his chair.

Atemu sighed, shaking his head. "Nah, this sucks," he spat. Then to Yugi's immense surprise, the rock star stood up, grabbed the edge of the table and shoved it over onto its side; fancy plates, glasses and flower vases fell crashing to the plush carpet floor. Yugi's mouth hung open in utter bewilderment. "Let's go." Atemu offered him his hand and Yugi grinned and took it, pulling himself to his feet. "We'll have to go out the back through the kitchens to ditch my security guards."

"Sounds exciting," Yugi breathed. Atemu flashed Yugi an impish grin as they escaped into the kitchen. Yugi could have melted into his shoes.

* * *

((8))

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Atemu asked, looking around the crowded streets of downtown Domino skeptically.

"I told you, to my favorite restaurant, Burger World," Yugi explained excitedly. After exiting the kitchens, it was clear that Atemu couldn't just go wondering around in a public area. So they had dipped into a nearby clothing store and bought Atemu a large black hat, a large pair of dark sunglasses and a long black overcoat. He had squished the hat onto his head with difficulty, smashing his colored spikes of hair so they stuck out at odd angles under the brim. The sunglasses could only hide his eyes so Yugi turned out the collar, making it stick up, hiding the sides of his million dollar face.

"Are you sure I don't look to conspicuous?" Atemu asked, looking at himself in a reflective window they were passing.

Yugi grinned. "Oh no, you _definitely_ look conspicuous but at least you don't look like Atemu," Yugi chuckled. Atemu pouted slightly. "Don't worry, it'll do."

"How much further do we have to go?" Atemu hissed, walking stiffly through the crowd.

"Its right here," Yugi said and they stopped. It was a small restaurant but it had a giant cartoon burger with eyes and hands holding up a sign that read: "Burger World", hanging above the entrance. Atemu stared at it apprehensively. "Come on!" Yugi said and grabbed Atemu's hand, leading him in through the front doors. Yugi pulled him over to a table in the corner slightly away from everyone else.

"It looks nice," Atemu commented rigidly as they slid down opposite sides of the cheap plastic booth. Yugi kicked him playfully underneath the table.

"Loosen up," Yugi ordered sternly. "You don't have to pretend to like it. I want you to have a good time. Just don't say you hate it until you've tried the food; it doesn't matter if the restaurant looks good, us _mortal_ people come here for the food, not good conversation."

Atemu smiled apologetically. "Sorry." Even under those dark glasses Yugi could feel his penetrating stare. "It's been a long time since I've been in one of these."

"I thought you said you had eaten burgers before?" Yugi questioned.

"Well, I have. Before we got famous we ate fast food all the time. Now it's all veggie burgers and tofu."

"Sounds tough," Yugi sympathized. "Well, you're in for a treat because these burgers are the greatest!" he exclaimed proudly. Just then a waitress in a tiny pink skirt came up to their table.

"Welcome to Burger World, may I- Yugi!" The waitress exclaimed. Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin at her voice. A feeling impending dread had fallen in his stomach as he looked up to see his friend Anzu smiling above him. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" A cold stone dropped hard into Yugi's gut.

"H-hey, Anzu-chan," Yugi said shakily, hands gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. "W-what are you doing here?"

'Oh crap!' Yugi thought horrified. 'Oh crap! This _isn't_ happening!'

"I work here, didn't I tell you?" she explained enthusiastically. "I had to pay for the ticket to the _Descendants of Ra_ concert and after I got enough money I decided to stay part time to get some extra cash!" To Yugi's absolute terror her blue eyes drifted onto Atemu. "Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Yami," Yugi squeaked. "His name's Yami."

"Nice to meet you, Yami. I'm Anzu," she greeted, smiling broadly. Atemu gave her a stiff nod. "Are you the same Yami guy Yugi met over the internet?"

"Yes!" Yugi cried in panic. "Yes, he is! He was in the neighborhood so he decided to drop by." Atemu grunted in agreement.

"Wow! How cool." Her blue eyes were examining Atemu head to foot. Yugi's foot tapped nervously under the table, hoping she wouldn't notice. Praying to the good Lord above that Anzu wouldn't guess…

Her eyes found the spikes of hair poking out from under his hat. "Hey, you're...?"

Yugi and Atemu both tensed in their seats.

"... you're an Atemu fan, aren't you? Yugi said told us."

"Ah..." Atemu mumbled nervously. He looked over at Yugi frantically for answers.

"Yes!" Yugi cried out. "He's a _huge_ fan of Atemu!"

'That was too close,' Yugi breathed.

"Oh my god,_ Descendants of Ra_ are like my _favorite_ band!" Anzu chattered enthusiastically, leaning on her arm on Yugi's and Atemu's table, a sign that she wasn't planning on moving any time soon. "I just _love_ them! Oh, I could just listen to Atemu's sexy voice all day!" Yugi was burned embarrassment. He wanted to cover up his ears and scream. What was Atemu thinking about him now? Yugi shrunk down in his seat, nose almost reaching the edge of the table. "I downloaded this really hot picture of him the other day and a friend of mine blew it up a five times larger and printed it out and I put it on the ceiling above my bed. Kinda like the one Yugi-"

"Anzu!" Yugi squeaked shrilly. "Sorry, but we are kinda hungry..."

"Oh, right," Anzu said, finally coming to her senses. She brought up her notepad. "So, what will you guys have?"

"Two burgers," Yugi said shortly, wanting more anything to get Anzu as far away as possible.

"Would you like fries and a drink with that?" Anzu asked, politely.

"Sure," Yugi said.

"What drink?" Anzu asked.

"Surprise us," Yugi rushed painfully.

"Ok, I'll get your food and join you guys," Anzu said cheerfully walking away.

"You don't have too," Yugi protested but Anzu had already left. "Oh god..." Yugi cursed putting his burning face into his hands.

"She seems nice..." Atemu said stiffly, with a painfully humorous smile.

"Come on," Yugi motioned, standing up. "If we leave now she'll never know." Atemu had no objections. He was about to get up when yet another voice rang across the restaurant.

"Hey Yugi!" the blonde Jounouchi called from the entrance. He and Honda had just entered Burger World.

"Oh god, no, no, no…" Yugi said horrified, going white as paper.

"_More_ friends of yours?" Atemu asked out of the corner of his mouth. Yugi was too appalled to speak.

"Dude, you should have _told_ us you were coming here!" Honda said squeezing into the seat next to Yugi making his shorter friend to sit down again.

"We went to your place and your grandfather said you went to a friend's house," Jounouchi said and then his golden brown eyes spotted Atemu on the other side of the table. "Who's this?"

"Yami," Yugi croaked. "My friend Yami. You know, the one I met over the internet."

"Awesome!" Jounouchi cried. "See Honda, not everyone online is a 72 year old perverted stalker," Jounouchi spat at his gelled brown haired friend, sliding into the seat next to Atemu.

Honda frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yugi just got lucky," he grumbled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Jounouchi greeted, grabbing Atemu's hand. The blonde shook it so enthusiastically that Atemu had to steady his sunglasses before they fell off his face. "What's with the black getup, man? It's summer, you know."

"I... uh, have a skin condition," Atemu answered awkwardly, keeping his voice very low.

"Hey, did you know your hair looks exactly like Atemu's, that famous rock star?" Honda said, finally warming up to this stranger.

"Oh, yeah… I'm ah, a _big_ Atemu fan… can't you tell?" Atemu said, taking up on Yugi's lie. He tried to meet Yugi's eye but Yugi had hid his face in his hands again.

"Yeah, I remember Yugi telling us that! Cool! Hey, so am I!" Jounouchi said, nudging Atemu playfully with his elbow. "That's a really good hair imitation! Better than Yugi's. What hair coloring stuff did you use?"

"Ah... I don't know, my hairdresser just did it," Atemu said, pressing against the wall beside him, trying to keep as much space between him and the blonde as possible.

"Really?" Jounouchi said enthusiastically, leaning closer with fascination. "Could you give me their number?"

"Ah, she doesn't like to get her name around," Atemu explained not looking at the blonde.

"Damn," Jounouchi cursed, slightly disappointed. "I'm thinking about getting my hair done like Yugi's," he admitted. "I tried it before but the red turned pink and my hair wouldn't stick up right so I had to re-dye it back to my original color and now I'm growing it out. Soon it'll be long enough to get it to stick up again."

"How fortunate..." Atemu commented, pressing further into the wall. Yugi shrunk further in his seat, his bright crimson face glowing beneath pale fingers. Just then Anzu came to the table baring pair of burgers, two fries and two sodas.

"Hey guys, when'd you come in?" Anzu greeted as she put down Yugi's and Atemu's food. Yugi, despite his increasing humiliation, snatched up his burger and, figuring that there was no way he and Atemu were going to escape any time soon, moodily eat the food. As Jounouchi and Honda rambled off their orders to Anzu, Atemu stared suspiciously at his burger through his dark sunglasses. It looked harmless enough…

He lifted it hesitantly to his mouth and bit off a small piece, chewing it slowly in his mouth. It wasn't half bad; in fact it was better than half bad and much better than he remembered. Atemu took another bite, then another then another, almost ravenously. Yugi stared at him perplexed across the table.

"You like it?" Yugi asked hopefully. Atemu nodded feverishly and absentmindedly tried a french fry. It was almost as good as the burger. How had he given up such a delectable delight? Atemu shoved the rest of the crispy, greasy fries into his mouth, grabbing two at a time.

"You eat fast food often?" Jounouchi asked playfully. Atemu looked up to see the rest of the table staring at him. He stopped, a fry in each hand and swallowed his last mouthful self-consciously.

"Never. My, ah… mom would freak if she saw me eating this," Atemu admitted, trying to keep some his dignity. "She usually doesn't allow me to have anything but organic fruits, vegetables, fish and tofu."

"You're kidding?" Jounouchi exclaimed appalled. "Nothing processed or deep fried? No candy?" Atemu shook his head and continued eating.

Across the table Honda shivered. "That's practically all I eat!"

A large yawn broke through the chatter. A sleepy, white haired teenager had just walked up to their table, scratching his scalp.

"Hey Ryou, nice of you to join us!" Honda said, squishing Yugi further into the wall so they could fit Ryou at the end of their bench. Ryou slumped down in the seat, blinking slowing.

'Ryou?' Atemu's ears perked. He stared across the top of his dark sunglasses. 'The same Ryou Yugi was talking about, the same guy Bakura stole from…' Ryou suddenly looked up as though he sensed he was being watched. Atemu immediately looked away.

"Morning…" Ryou muttered to the rest of the group.

"Ryou, it's the middle of the afternoon," Jounouchi corrected.

"Oh…" Ryou shrugged.

"You want something to eat?" Honda asked, concerned.

"Oh no, I'm tired of fast food," Ryou moaned, there were dark circles under his eyes. "I've been eating nothing but bad pizza for the past month."

"Is your job at the Pizza Palace not going to well?" Jounouchi asked.

'Pizza Palace,' Atemu thought, pausing in his furious consumption of his burger. 'If that delivery guy was Ryou, then he's seen me in person!' Atemu thought panicking and pulling up the collar of his overcoat once again. 'If he recognizes me…'

"My job's been going fine, it's my grades and sleep that have been suffering," Ryou muttered with a yawn.

"Hey Yami, would you like another burger?" Jounouchi asked. "On me, of course, seeing as you demolished your first."

"Sure, thanks," Atemu said eagerly, before he could lower his voice. Ryou suddenly looked up as though just realizing Atemu was there.

"Hey, you've met Yami, haven't you, Ryou?" Honda asked. "Yugi said you met him online too." Atemu flinched.

"Met?" Ryou wondered, puzzled. He searched what he could see of Atemu's covered face. Atemu stiffened. "Yeah, I guess we did…" Ryou's brown eyed-stare stare lingered on the disguised rock star's hair. Atemu looked away forcefully.

"Yami's another Atemu fan, isn't that great?" Jounouchi said, patting the top of Yami's black hat.

"Really?" Ryou asked, in a tone that might have been mock surprise. "An Atemu _fan_, is he?"

'Oh shit,' Atemu cursed silently in panic, his insides growing ice cold. 'He knows, he knows!' Ryou's eyes would not leave his face.

"I don't see why you guys are so obsessed over Atemu," Honda scoffed. "Bakura is so much hotter." Ryou flinched at the mention of the name.

"Is not!" Jounouchi snapped. "Atemu is the flawless excellence of steaming man flesh! Come on, back me up, Yugi!" Jounouchi pleaded. Yugi sunk further in his seat.

"Leave me out of this," Yugi squeaked behind his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Jounouchi asked concerned.

"I just don't feel well, okay?" Yugi insisted, shutting him off. Jounouchi shrugged and instead turned to Atemu.

"Then Yami, my fellow Atemu obsesser, you agree with me, don't you? Atemu is _so_ much hotter than Bakura," Jounouchi said.

"Well, obviously," Atemu agreed obviously. Yugi removed his hands to gape at Atemu openly. Atemu shrugged.

'Its true, I _am_ hotter than Bakura,' he thought with savage enjoyment.

"I mean, Bakura does that weird thing with his hair where he puts it in spikes but they don't stick up all the way, how strange is that?" Atemu added, Jounouchi nodding at his side. Honda across the table scoffed.

"Like they don't all do that," the brown haired teenager argued. "Atemu's hair just looks stupid sticking all the way up, imagine all the money you'd waste on hair products."

"Actually, Malik doesn't put his hair up at all," Jounouchi said thinking. "And he's pretty hot too."

"Yeah but Malik uses like five gallons of conditioner when he washes it, and then he spends another five hours straightening it and then messing it up again," Atemu complained, eating more fries. "And Bakura is even vainer than he is. Every time he passes a mirror he has to stop and mess his hair up again-" Yugi suddenly kicked him hard underneath the table. Atemu stopped talking and realized that he had said too much. Honda and Jounouchi were staring at him amazed and Ryou had a lit of evil knowledge in his eyes that he must have stolen from Bakura.

"Where'd you hear that?" Honda asked suspiciously.

"Ah… Internet sites!" Atemu insisted, hastily. "You know, some of those reporters get really far into their personal lives…"

"Oh yes, I'd hate to be one of them, wouldn't you _Yami_?" Ryou questioned poisonously, a threat hanging in his voice. Atemu glared at him. Atemu was starting to get more than just a little annoyed.

'You want to play that game? Alright, I can play too…'

"Oh sorry, I forgot who I was talking to," Atemu sneered. "Excuse me for assaulting your idol."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou questioned.

"Well, you're obviously _obsessed_ with Bakura," Atemu said innocently.

Ryou's pale face turned a flowery pink. "I am not. Bakura is an egotistical jerk!"

"My mistake," Atemu apologized coldly, red eyes flashing. "I just thought because you look so much like him… You know your hair's not a very good imitation of his either."

Ryou's eyes grew round and circular "My hair _naturally_ grows this way," Ryou snapped defensively, face glowing brighter than ever. "And I'm not going to change it just because some rich, famous ass might look _slightly_ like me!" His voice was sharp and harsh; his quiet, soft demeanor had completely disappeared. The other members of the table recoiled under his gaze.

"You mean, you _don't_ like the _Descendants of Ra_?" Atemu asked, faking innocence.

"No!" Ryou cried, too loudly. "Their music is horrible. They are just another spawn of advertising that gets paid millions of dollars to make poses on a stage with an instrument. I bet they don't even write their own music."

"Ouch," Honda winced. "That hurts, Ryou. That really hurts."

Atemu scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to admit, that bit about how they didn't write their own music hurt him because, obviously, he was the one who wrote their music. Yugi looked questioningly between Ryou and Atemu, brow wrinkled in worry. Atemu caught Yugi's eye over the top of his sunglasses and mouthed "later".

"Here you guys are," Anzu said, breaking the tension, as she brought Honda's and Jounouchi's food to the table. The previous conversation completely forgotten, Jounouchi and Honda dove, just as Yugi had done, into their meals. "Oh Ryou, I didn't know you came in. Would you like me to get you something?" Ryou finally tore his stare away from Atemu to look up at her.

"No, its okay. I'm not hungry…" Ryou said looking back down at the floor, eyes still burning. Atemu kept his gaze carefully placed on the table.

"Oh, get my dear man Yami here another burger, would ya Anzu-chan?" Jounouchi said, throwing an arm around Atemu's shoulders. The rock star in disguise winced.

"Sure thing," she called cheerfully as she left again. Jounouchi grinned and looked down at Atemu, shrinking under his arm.

"So Yami, how do you like Domino so far?" Jounouchi asked warmly.

"Its fine," Atemu said awkwardly, trying to slip out from under Jounouchi's arm. He was feeling slightly claustrophobic being squeezed between Jounouchi's arm and the wall.

"Where do you live normally?" Honda asked.

"Ah… I travel with my parents but I'm originally from… Tokyo," Atemu explained, looking nervously at Yugi, who gave the slightest of nods, still not looking at him.

"Tokyo? Wow that's fascinating," Jounouchi said. There was a strange glint in his eye Atemu didn't quite understand. "How long are you planning on staying in Domino?" Jounouchi asked.

"Ah… I don't know, I'll probably have to leave soon," he looked over at Yugi again. "Very soon," Atemu lied.

"Got other appearances to make?" Ryou asked oh-so-casually. There was no amusement in his face now; his brown eyes were hard and serious.

"In fact," Yugi cut in forcefully, shooting a warning glare across the bench at Ryou, "Atemu, didn't you tell me you had to be back at the hotel at three o'clock?" Atemu caught on.

"Yes, we should probably leave soon," Atemu said straightening up as though he were about to get up and leave. "I can't miss my train." Jounouchi, who still had his arm around Atemu's shoulders, looked disappointed.

"So soon, but we just met," the blonde whined. "Maybe I could give you my number? If you do find time maybe we could go out, just the two of us…" he said, voice lowered intimately.

It took Atemu one full second of confusion for his mind to consider the full meaning of this statement.

'Did he just ask me out?' Atemu thought, but before he could think of a response, there was a movement from across the table.

"_Jounouchi-kun_!" Yugi cried loudly, his voice squeaking, as he jumped up out of his seat before he knew what he was doing. His face was off-white pale with burning hot red splotches on his cheeks.

Everyone at the table, and half of the restaurant, went completely silent. Yugi's arms, rigidly attached to the table, trembled in his panic. He was painfully aware of everyone suddenly watching him and he immediately sat back down again, face turning completely red with humiliation.

Jounouchi looked from Yugi to Atemu to Yugi again, very confused. Then his mouth formed a silent "O" and he hastily took his arm off Atemu's shoulders.

"Oops, sorry Yugi," Jounouchi apologized very sincerely. "I didn't know he was already taken." Yugi and Atemu both went bright red this time.

"He's not!" Yugi protested in panic. "I mean- well, he's… I mean, it's not what you think. We're… ah, not exactly…" Yugi mumbled himself into silence. Jounouchi grinned and scooted over on the seat to give Atemu more room.

"Sure you're not," Jounouchi drawled sarcastically and gave Atemu a sly wink.

"Here's your second burger!" Anzu cried as she appeared at the end of the table once again and handed the sandwich to Atemu. Atemu nodded in thanks.

"Well, I'll just take this one on the go, need to be back at my hotel," Atemu explained, getting up. "Coming?" he said to Yugi.

"Yeah," Yugi said, swallowed the rest of his burger in one mouthful and stood up too. The whole table had to stand up and file out of the booths to let them out.

"Good luck you two!" Honda called from the table, snickering. Yugi's ears went pink and he grabbed Atemu's hand, practically dragging him out of the restaurant.

* * *

((-8-))

* * *

Wow. Maybe I should rename this story and call it "Fans of the Mighty Hair" … or maybe not. That would get me so many less readers. I never realized it before but this chapter is really weird.

Did you see Ryou, man, he was so OOC. It's not even funny. And you know what, I don't care. This is my damn story and I'm sick of writing Ryou in character, no matter how ridiculous that might sound.

I wish Bakura was in this chapter. (sigh) I miss Yami no Malik… the _real_ Yami no Malik.

This chapter was sooooooooooo long. And good, and funny… hopefully…

NEXT CHAPTER!!! It's late at night. Ryou's at home… alone in a cold, dark apartment. The phone rings. He picks it up and caller says, "…_seven days_…" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! No, seriously… I'm not kidding.

And if you didn't get it the first thousand times:

**REVIEW!!!**

You know you want. And even if you don't… you will. Do my bidding.

**REVIEW!!**

I'm sorry. That was a little manipulative.


	9. Answering Machines

You want to know why I'm updating early? No, it's not because I love you all. (jkjkjkjkjk) It's cause I'm going to KATSUKON!!! (cheers) That's right, I'm going to hang with some of the most geekiest, nerdiest, unwashed anime fans the world has ever seen!! And I'm going to have a blast. YAY!!! I'm kinda sad that I won't be dressing up though, I'll feel really silly in normie clothes. Maybe I'll dig my Bakura the White Mage costume out of my closet.

Ok, someone, I won't say who, said that they (shudders) _skim_ over the Bakura parts! (falls down dead) I mean, of course, everyone is entitled to their own personal opinions and inclinations but… SKIM OVER!! (dies again) There were also quite a few people who say stuff like, "I don't usually read Yugi/Atemu fics but this one is pretty good" not that its odd to me that some people aren't partial to YxY (cause its usually fluff and fluff can get very annoying) I'm just sorta surprised they tried reading my story.

Oh yeah. When Yugi called Atemu, "Atemu" in front of his peeps last chapter, that was on purpose. Yeah, I totally meant to do that. Yep, clever, clever me. Completely on purpose. It certainly wasn't an accident. Nope, no way.

* * *

-((9))- 

**Chyaputa 9: Answering Machines**

-((9))-

* * *

The average teenage boy dragged the rock star in disguise out of Burger World. the two of them dove into the swarming crowd on the afternoon city street. Yugi was trying to get as far away from his friends as possible. Meanwhile, his grip on Atemu's hand was almost deathly. 

"Yugi, you're cutting off my circulation," Atemu commented. Yugi paused in his walking to look down at the hand.

"Oh, sorry," Yugi apologized, taking away his hand frantically. "I'm sorry, Atemu. I am _so_ sorry," Yugi repeated face looking down at the mucky city sidewalk below. Atemu was about to protest when a person bumped violently into him in the back. Talking in the middle of a crowded moving street was not a good idea.

"Let's get somewhere where we can talk," Atemu groaned. He put a kind hand on Yugi's shoulder and steered him toward a small alcove of a store entrance, closed because it was Sunday. Yugi leaned dead-like on the locked store door, face pale.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he repeated. "If I had any idea that they were going to be there I would never have gone in there, I swear."

"I believe you, Yugi," Atemu insisted, facing his back toward the crowd and pulling off the sunglasses to wipe the sweat of his nose. "Don't worry, it wasn't that bad…"

"Oh god, when Anzu said that about… and when Jounouchi was explaining about his _hair experiment_." Yugi went on like he was reliving a bad horror movie. "I wanted to die. Oh god, it was _terrible_."

"Yugi," Atemu reassured. "Its fine, it's not like I've never met people like that before."

Yugi stared at Atemu in dismay. "You poor soul," he muttered in awe. "I'd kill myself if my life was posted up there on media every day. You're braver than I."

"Costs of having your dreams come true I'm afraid…" Atemu said shrugging pulling out his burger from the inside of his pocket. "Damn, these things are great!" Atemu took a bite out of the burger, humming with pleasure as he chewed. "Man, I wasn't lying back there. If Ishizu sees me eating stuff like this, she really will kill me."

"Ishizu?" Yugi questioned, curiously. "You mean Ishizu Ishtar, your manager?"

"Yeah," Atemu answered. "She's afraid we'll get fat and pimply and ruin our perfect figures if we eat this stuff," Atemu explained, while chewing another large bite happily.

"Well, maybe if you eat it all the time… but look at Jounouchi and Honda. They eat that stuff constantly and they turned out alright," Yugi pointed out logically. Then the teenager shuddered as the thought of his friends came to his mind again. "Well…I'm glad you like the burger. At least _one_ thing went right today," Yugi commented.

"You're wrong," Atemu said as he finished his food. "That's not the only thing that went right today." He stared deliberately into Yugi's purple eyes. Yugi shivered. "Neither of us ran away. We managed to get through the whole day and you know what? It was kinda fun. I mean, I am _much_ hotter than Bakura." Yugi grinned and jabbed Atemu playfully in the side.

"What was going on with you and Ryou? You two were acting really strange," Yugi asked.

"Well…" Atemu began, tossing his left over burger wrapper into a trash can. "We've sort of met accidentally…"

Yugi gaped, astonished. "How?"

"I didn't know it was him at the time but me and Bakura were at this hotel and the bastard was really sick of the healthy food Ishizu gives us so he ordered a pizza," Atemu explained.

"Oh god." Yugi's hands flew up to his face apprehensively. "He ordered from Pizza Palace, didn't he?" Atemu nodded with a smirk and then proceed to explain how it took a while for Ryou to recognize Bakura, but not as a famous guitarist but as the guy who had stolen his backpack.

"Then Bakura denies it and slams the door shut in his face, without paying for the pizza," Atemu recounted.

Yugi frowned slightly. "Bakura doesn't seem like a very nice person."

Atemu shrugged. "We've known each other forever. He's sort of like my best friend, though I have to admit he is very hard to get along with. He and I fight almost every day. Its his instinct to push people away."

"Oh, poor Ryou. He told us that he had met Bakura and we didn't believe him," Yugi gaped in horror. "I feel awful."

"I think he figured out who I was," Atemu said leaning up against the store's entrance. "In the restaurant."

Yugi gaped. "He did?" cried he horrified. "What if he says something to Jounouchi or Honda?"

"I don't think he will. Bakura's the one who he really despises, after all." Atemu said.

"Wow," Yugi muttered in amazement. "I didn't know Ryou was even _capable_ of holding a grudge. Why can't Bakura just apologize?"

Atemu let out a harsh ironic laugh. "I don't think Bakura has apologized for a single thing in his entire life," the rock star chuckled. "It's just not in his nature."

"Well, if the subject comes up, tell him that Ryou's life is hard enough without him interfering," Yugi said sternly.

Atemu was surprised to hear Yugi so serious. "What do you mean?" he asked warily.

Yugi looked as though he said too much. "It's Ryou's business, I'm not supposed to tell," he stated firmly. Atemu looked even more worried. "Well, just think about it. How many high school students have to balance a full time job along with school?"

"I thought students weren't allowed to have jobs."

"We're not," said Yugi flatly. There was a moment of silence. Atemu was not sure what to say to this last statement. Both let the moment of awkwardness pass.

"Hey, do you think the next time we meet up you could get me another one of those burgers?" Atemu asked hopefully.

Yugi looked surprised. "Next time?" he questioned, almost off balanced at the idea.

'He wants to see me again?' Yugi thought. His stomach squirmed with excitement. 'Even after this disaster?'

"We'll be seeing each other again, right?" Atemu asked.

"Sure… right…" Yugi said, nervously looking at he ground.

Atemu looked confused. "You want to see me again, don't you?" he asked cautiously. "Cause we don't have to…"

"No! I want to see you again! Of course I do!" Yugi cried hastily. "I just… I feel so bad, you know, about today. I'm so sorry. I didn't really want you to meet them, well, not yet anyway…"

"Don't feel sorry," Atemu reassured. "It's better this way 'cause now you got nothing to hide. Like me." Yugi nodded awkwardly.

"I guess…" Yugi muttered softly, not fully convinced. Atemu frowned and, without thinking much of the result of the action, grabbed Yugi's face, holding it steady in front of his own so Yugi had to look straight into his eyes.

"You want see me again, don't you?" Atemu asked firmly.

"Y-yes," Yugi answered, voice shaking as he noticed how close they were.

"I want to see you too," Atemu said kindly and truthfully. It became very hard for Yugi to breathe; Atemu's words were making him dizzy.

Yugi grinned apologetically. "Sorry," he said shyly. "I'm nervous. I've never really done this before… I just thought…" he hesitated, trying to look at the ground but Atemu's hands kept his gaze forward. "That you'd think I was like them. That I was just with you because you were Atemu, cause I'm not!" Yugi insisted urgently. "I just… want you to like me…"

'God, that sounded stupid!' Yugi cursed himself harshly, wincing. Atemu's face relaxed, he breathed a sigh through his nose.

"You don't have to try so hard. I already like you, Yugi," he said, red eyes so deep Yugi felt as though he could drown in them.

'That's not what I meant…' Yugi admitted silently to his thoughts.

"It's… it's so hard to say, Atemu…" Yugi said miserably, out loud, hoping the rock star would catch on.

'Don't leave me hanging…' Yugi pleaded.

Atemu grinned warmly. "I know," he answered.

Yugi shivered. Did he know? Did he really?

As though his hand was made of lead, fingers trembling horribly, Yugi touched the surface of Atemu's hand that lay on his right cheek. It took all his courage to keep his fingers there.

But it didn't take Atemu long to catch on. He moved his hand to take a hold of Yugi's trembling one, his other hand still on the side of Yugi's head, curled around his face tenderly. Yugi could have hummed with pleasure.

Atemu leaned forward. Yugi's breath caught in his throat. But was disappointed to find Atemu's mouth was headed for Yugi's ear.

"So," he whispered, hot breath hitting Yugi's earlobe. "How'd our first date go?"

"G-good," Yugi choked. Atemu ran his thumb down the side of Yugi's face.

"Walk me home?" he asked, removing his hand and head away from Yugi's face. Yugi's skin felt cold without Atemu's touch.

"Sure," Yugi squeaked. His knees felt like collapsing under his weight, he was shaking from hand to toe. Playfully, Yugi stuck out an arm for Atemu to hold onto, as though he were escorting a lady to an elegant dinner party. Atemu's lip curled in amusement and he took it, eliminating the space between them as they walked down the crowded city sidewalk.

As Yugi left the rock star off at his hotel, Atemu leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. He then waved and disappeared into the golden doors, mouthing the words; "I'll call you."

Yugi breathed and touched a hand to his tingling cheek, exhilaration boiling up inside him. Then he turned and skipped off toward home, humming happily.

* * *

((9))

* * *

Atemu bounded down the red and gold halls of the hotel, making his way to the suite. He opened the door and was surprised to see what looked like mountains upon mountains of pizza boxes covering the entire hotel room. To top it all off, Ishizu was standing amid them all, red-faced and furious, looking like she might tear out her own hair. 

"What is the meaning of _these_?!" she shrieked. Malik and Mariku were sitting on the large couch, arms around each other like frightened children; both terrified of their manager. "You specifically disobeyed the rules! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

"But nee-san," Malik protested. "We didn't order these pizzas! Honest! The delivery people just came and we had no choice but to pay for them."

"They wouldn't leave us alone!" Mariku insisted.

"No choice but to pay for them, huh?" Ishizu spat. "I guess you had no choice but to _eat_ them too!"

"But we haven't eaten _any_ of them!" Malik cried.

"Hey Atemu! _Great_ timing!" Mariku called wickedly. Atemu jumped. He had been trying to sneak out the room to escape Ishizu's wrath. Their manager swerved around, black hair flying wildly, ice blue eyes pinning him down with her fierce glare.

"And _where_ have _you_ been all day!?" she questioned sternly, eyes flashing dangerously. "You disappeared from the restaurant _without_ your guards! What if reporters had found you or you were kidnapped by a mob of fans?!" Malik and Mariku were taking advantage of this precious moment while the woman was distracted to sneak carefully out of the room. Atemu noticed Mariku grab one of the fresher pizza boxes as he left.

"Ah… sorry?" Atemu tried sheepishly. Ishizu fumed.

"Sorry _isn't_ enough! You've been gone almost all day, you missed _another_ nutritionist appointment!" Atemu tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

"I'm very, very, _very_ sorry, Ishizu-san," Atemu said politely, bowing. "May I go to my room now to think about all those _horrible_ things I've done to you today?" Atemu asked sweetly.

Ishizu scowled, still glaring daggers at him. "You're lucky I have bigger things to deal with right now," she sneered.

Atemu nodded hastily and ran passed her. As he skidded out of her way, he read the label on the pizza boxes: "Pizza Palace". Atemu didn't turn into his room but went instead to Bakura's closed and locked door. He knocked softly three times and then hissed through the lock, "Bakura, it's me. Open up."

There was a roar of frustration as Ishizu noticed that her brother and his look-a-like cousin had escaped into their rooms as well.

There were footsteps and Bakura's door clicked as it became unlocked. Atemu pulled himself inside just in time to escape Ishizu's fury.

The guitarist, and Atemu's best friend, looked like crap. His white hair was unusually flat, dull and tangled; Atemu doubted Bakura had left his room at all in the passed week. His eyes were red, there were dark circles under them and it looked, and smelled, like he hadn't changed clothes in at least five days.

"What the hell happened to you?" Atemu asked, frightened.

Bakura scowled deeply and turned away. "I haven't been sleeping," he admitted darkly.

"You also haven't been bathing," Atemu commented dryly. "You're a mess. What the hell is going on?" Bakura didn't answer. Atemu dropped his interrogating tone. "You ordered all those pizzas, didn't you? From the Pizza Palace?" Atemu asked softly. Bakura groaned and turned, scratching dandruff out of his scalp.

"It was the only way I knew how to contact him," Bakura admitted reluctantly.

"Did he come?" Atemu asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Bakura snapped, bad tempered.

"You ever think, today might have been his day off?" Atemu suggested mildly. Bakura glared death at his friend.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he sneered.

Atemu shrugged. "Only a little bit," he admitted.

Bakura groaned and collapsed onto a nearby chair. "I ordered twenty six pizzas, you know." His eyes were gazing out the window. "Each one with a different delivery person… of course, they all repeated themselves eventually."

"Why didn't you just ask for him to come?" Atemu asked logically.

Bakura glowered at the carpet again. "I… don't know his name," he muttered hesitantly.

Atemu snorted, leaning up against the wall coolly. "I got to admit, Bakura, you're getting a little pathetic."

"I know that!" Bakura spat hatefully, jumping off the bed and beginning to stomp in circles around his room. "Don't you think I _know_ that by now?!" he cried throwing his hands up into the air. There was a pause. "I saw him on that night we had the concert," Bakura grumbled. "He confronted me about the bag. I told him I threw it away and he ran off without another word."

"Did you really throw it away?" Atemu asked.

"Of course, the same day I got it!" Bakura cried. "Who wouldn't? It didn't have anything valuable in it!" Bakura threw his hands down and then up again, restless. He got up and circled the room. Atemu watched him carefully.

"Why is this bothering you so much?" Atemu asked suspiciously.

"I don't know!" Bakura cried and stopped walking. "I just… It's like…" His eyes were wide, an insane glint shining within them. "I can't stop thinking about him! I can't concentrate on anything other than him! He's in my dreams, in my thoughts! It's like… like he put something in my brain! Like in those movies! Or maybe I'm cursed or something!"

"Bakura," Atemu cut in logically. "I seriously doubt he would be able to a curse on you…" Bakura looked feverish, like some mad drunk, although Atemu would have been able to tell if he had actually been drinking.

"What's wrong with me?" Bakura asked, almost pleadingly. He dropped back on his bed staring emptily at his hands. Atemu had never seen his friend so pathetic.

"I'd say your guilt is coming back to haunt you, only I didn't think you had any," Atemu admitted.

"He's a kid, a fucking little kid," Bakura snarled angrily, hands now clenching into fists. "I want him to just- I thought if I could speak to him, I could get him to leave me alone. But I don't even know how to contact him…"

"Well…" Atemu sighed, tiredly, "I could get his number for you…" he suggested casually, examining his nails. Bakura's head shot up like a bullet.

"What?" Bakura said shocked. "How?"

"I know a guy who sort of… knows him," Atemu taunted casually, not trying too hard to keep the smug grin off his face.

"Who?" asked the white haired rock star, suddenly suspecting a trick.

"Just this guy," Atemu commented vaguely. "Look, the point is I can get you his number, I can even give you his name." Bakura glared at Atemu suspiciously.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Bakura spat.

"What have you got to lose? You've already hit an all time low," Atemu challenged. Bakura skeptical attitude did not change. "Okay, okay, look. His name is Ryou."

"His last or his first name?" Bakura questioned harshly.

Atemu frowned. "I'm trying to help, you know," he drawled bitterly. "It's his first name."

Bakura scowled, eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Let's say you owe me, in the future. Whatever I chose," Atemu taunted, stealing Bakura's signature smirk.

"I'm _not_ sleeping with you," Bakura said flatly.

Atemu was utterly appalled.

"Eww! Gross! _No_!" Atemu cried, shocked, sickened and revolted all at the same time. He shivered involuntarily. "Can't someone just do something _nice_ for you?"

"_No_," Bakura answered coldly. Atemu sighed.

"Fine, you want to do something? Tell Ishizu you were the one who ordered all the pizzas because she thinks Malik and Mariku did it."

Bakura frowned. "But I want to get them in trouble."

"Do you want that number or not?" Atemu snapped.

Bakura hesitated, scowling at the floor.

"It better be the right number," Bakura threatened, moving to unlock the door.

Atemu grinned. "It will be." Bakura grimaced and walked out the door down the hall toward Ishizu. The lead vocalist pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Yugi's number.

"Hey ji-chan, its Yami… Yugi left something over at my house, can I talk to him?" Atemu questioned politely. There was a pause and then Yugi picked up the phone.

"Hey, haven't heard from you in a while," Yugi greeted.

"Ha, ha. Look, I need Ryou's number."

"Why?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Bakura's going to apologize," Atemu announced smugly.

* * *

((9))

* * *

Ryou had dried himself off from his shower, got dressed and was about ready to leave for work that night when he found a message on his answering machine. Curious, Ryou played it. 

"-isn't the right number, I'll kill you, Atemu. I'll fucking kill you," an angry, strangely familiar voice spoke through the machine. Ryou paused in his tracks, listening.

"What…?" there was a pause. "Oh right. Hey kid, guess who this is?" He recognized it now, it was Bakura. Ryou's feet were frozen to the spot. "Well, if you can't guess who this is than I'm not going to tell you cause that freaking prick _Atemu_ might of given me anyone's number…" Bakura cleared his throat. "Well, lets just say your favorite 'thief' would like to speak to you, in person. I have something you might like. It's shiny and I think it might have belonged to a dead relative of yours…"

'Kaa-san's necklace?' Ryou thought, anticipation building up in his chest.

"Turns out I didn't throw it away after all, funny how that worked out. Meet me at the… _first_ place we ever met at, lets say, 10 o'clock tonight, give you some time to actually get this message. Well, bye… Ryou."

There was a loud beep, the message ended. Ryou stood there, mouth slightly open. Then he checked his watch. It was 9:37.

"Shit!" he cried and flew out of the house, having no intention of going to work.

* * *

((-9-))

* * *

Anyone notice that line I stole from **Happiness is not a Fish that You Can Catch**? "I'm _not_ sleeping with you." Haha. Ryou and Malik were so funny in that fic. You know what it's called when someone references another piece of work in their story? It's called an allusion.(oooooo...) I know that because I take special literature classes. YAY! 

Maybe I should go back and like edit that story, HINAFTYCC, some more. It's gotta lot of me-not-caring-about-the-laws-of-grammar-and-punctuation-and-spelling. At least I can say I have improved… hopefully.

Got a new idea for a fic today. It's about Ryou… and Bakura… and Malik… and sex. (no fucking, duh) You know how much this sucks? Having too much creativity? I'll probably start writing it when I finish with this one.

I just realized… this fic hasn't really fulfilled its "T" rating requirements… yet… damn. Well, its got curse words. And Bakura's sexy machine body. That's about it.

NEXT CHAPTER!!! Bakura is the master of the night. He holds the secrets of nothingness and controls the shadows and the elements of darkness but can he control Ryou's heart? (sounds like the summery of a cliche BxR fic) Yugi gets a talking to and Ryou and Yugi become (gasp) LATE FOR CLASS!!! (faints) In other news, Honda becomes infatuated. Gross. (Man, this is so lame)

**REVIEW!!! **

Bakura is going crazy with… HORMONES!! (Haha, _whor_-mones. Hahaha) Yes, that means he might be… possibly… starting to… _FEEL_!!! (gasp) ONLY _YOU_ (yes, you, sitting there, in that chair, looking at that computer… reading these words) CAN SAVE HIM!!! Or you could make it worse… either one.

**REVIEW!!!**

…


	10. TV News

O…my… holy chocolate oranges. I'm depressed. For no reason at all. My life is going great. Damn. Well, except that I haven't gone to bed earlier than midnight for the passed week. I'm so freaking busy and so… sleepy… (falls asleep at computer)

My friend got the new Zelda game, Twilight Princess. I'm so fucking jealous. But that's ok, I'll just watch all the story clips on YouTube.

I love this chapter. But I say that about every chapter. Oh well, I love this chapter too. Everything is so interesting and cute and fluffy and (in terms of Ryou and Bakura) painful.

My chapters used to be a lot shorter too. I wonder what happened.

* * *

-((10))- 

**Chyaputa 10: TV News**

-((10))-

* * *

The streets were very dark that night; Ryou could barely see out of the windows in the bus as it drove steadily to his destination. Finally Ryou's stop came into sight. He pushed the "Stop Requested" button and jumped out the door into the night. 

Ryou felt like an idiot standing there on the sidewalk, alone, barely a few cents of change in his pockets for the bus ride back. He looked around but Ryou didn't see anyone there.

"Hey," a voice hissed from behind him. Ryou turned to see a pale hand beckoning to him out of a small alley. Ryou approached cautiously. Sure enough, there was Bakura, wearing a long black coat and a black hat for disguising proposes probably. Even in the darkness Ryou could see his pale face smirk. "I'm glad to see the number worked. You're a little late though, kid."

"My name's not 'kid'," Ryou said firmly. Bakura would not intimidate him; he would get his mother's necklace back and leave as soon as possible.

"Ouch. Touchy," Bakura taunted taking off his back hat and shaking out his long white hair majestically. Ryou blinked the magic away.

"I'm going to be very late for work because of this. Could you give me what I came for?" Ryou asked as politely as he could manage. Bakura leaned in closer to Ryou, his black coat blending in with the darkness like a shadow.

"I missed you," he said, voice smooth.

Ryou took a step back. "Don't play games with me."

Bakura frowned, looking slightly hurt. 'I was being truthful, I think…' the rock star muttered silently to himself.

"Kaa-san's necklace, please," Ryou reminded him. Bakura scowled and fumbled around in his various pockets.

"Here," Bakura tossed it into the air. Ryou saw the glint of metal as it caught the light of the moon and it landed in his open hands. He examined it as well as he could in the pitch darkness. He ran his thumb over its smooth surface and corners. But something was odd. The necklace felt surprising heavy and the points of the cross it felt too big and too sharp.

"What? No thank you? It took me forever to find it," Bakura grumbled darkly, hands stuffed into his pockets. Ryou held the necklace up by the chain so it could catch the dim light and didn't say anything.

"The chain is different," Ryou commented dryly.

"The other one broke so I replaced it," Bakura answered automatically.

"This is not Kaa-san's necklace," Ryou said coldly. "Its made out of real silver, hers wasn't. And it's too big; Kaa-san's was almost half this size. The sides are too clean and too smooth, there used to be a large knick on this corner. This feels like it's been made recently." Ryou's voice sharpened. "You thought I would be fooled by this _fake_."

Bakura didn't move, he didn't say anything and Ryou couldn't make out his expression in the night. The average, white-haired teenager's insides flamed; his fists shook as he threw the necklace angrily at the rock star's head.

Bakura caught it with one hand, dark eyes fixed upon the ground.

"Where's the real one?" Ryou demanded. Bakura didn't say anything. "You told me you had the real one!"

"I told you what happened to the real one," Bakura snarled. "I threw it away, it was junk."

"Stop toying with me! You told me found it! On the answering machine you said you had found it!" Ryou cried.

"I said no such thing," Bakura answered mildly, as dully as though the conversation was suddenly boring him. "I said: 'It's shiny and I _think_ it _might_ have belonged to a dead relative of yours.' I never said anything about finding your mother's necklace." Ryou's jaw clenched.

"You made me believe you had it!" Ryou accused.

Bakura shrugged. "I won't deny that," he admitted, looking up at the sky. "It was the only way to get you to come and meet me."

"And why did you want to meet me?" Ryou questioned. Bakura fell silent, looking down at the false necklace in his hand.

"I had them remake this thing five times, you know. I wanted it to be perfect but I could never remember exactly what it looked like. I knew you'd figure out that this wasn't the real thing, but I was hoping you'd keep it anyway," Bakura explained roughly.

"You think just because you have the resources and money you can manipulate people," Ryou spat. Bakura turned to face him.

"Look, just take it," Bakura insisted firmly, holding out the necklace to Ryou. "Its no use to me, you might as well take it." Ryou backed away.

"It's not mine, I don't want it," Ryou said, shaking his head. Bakura was starting to get angry now.

"Just take it!" Bakura ordered more forcefully.

"I don't want it," Ryou repeated calmly.

"I want you to have it! Take it!" Bakura snapped.

Ryou shook his head. "I have to go to work," he insisted, backing away more rapidly. He reached the exit to the alley and turned to walk away.

"Don't go, Ryou!" Bakura cried. He grabbed Ryou's hand before he could turn the corner. "Please, just take it…"

"Let me go!" Ryou said firmly. He twisted his arm out of Bakura's grip and ran as fast as he could down the dark street. Bakura stood there and watched him go with a sick guilty feeling in his stomach, the silver cross still in his limp hand.

* * *

((10))

* * *

"Good morning!" Yugi greeted happily, walking into his classroom the next day. His date with Atemu, although extremely unexpected and unnerving at first, was still fresh in his mind. Jounouchi and the others waved at him as he approached, but Yugi had barely managed to place his school stuff down on his desk before a shadow loomed ominously over his head. Yugi looked up to discover Ryou standing there, eyes unusually narrowed and hard. Yugi gulped, he could guess what this was about. 

"R-Ryou-kun," Yugi greeted nervously. "Good morning!"

"I need to speak with you, _outside_," Ryou said forcefully, grabbing his arm and pulling his friend out into the hall.

"But class is about to start," Yugi protested weakly as Ryou slammed the classroom door shut behind him. He turned to Yugi again, a murderous glint in his eye.

"To whom did you give my phone number?" Ryou interrogated. Yugi smiled nervously, scratching his ear distractedly.

"Ah, no one…?" Yugi lied. Ryou's eyelid twitched dangerously. "Look, it was only, ah, Yami…" he admitted.

"And you gave my number to him, just like that!" Ryou accused angrily, white hair flying.

"He said Bakura was going to apologize! Really, he did!" Yugi protested, hands held up in defense "I wouldn't have given it to him if I didn't think he wasn't!"

"Well, he didn't," Ryou snapped coldly. Yugi's face fell, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Oh," Yugi swallowed. "Sorry, I didn't know…" Ryou sighed, brushing his bangs away from his face, irritated.

"Yeah well," Ryou started frustrated, taking a step back as though he needed to breathe. "It's alright… I know you meant well."

"I'm so sorry," Yugi said again. "If I had known… I wouldn't have-"

"Really, its fine," Ryou insisted stiffly resting his back against the wall next to the door in defeat. Yugi could see the hurt in his eyes.

"What happened?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"Nothing. It was nothing," Ryou answered shortly, not looking at his friend.

"I'm sure he was trying," Yugi suggested helpfully. Ryou snorted unbelievingly.

"Sure," he muttered sarcastically. "It's just…" Ryou continued, glaring at nothing in particular. "He's so… _aggravating_! And selfish and spoiled and narcissistic and… confusing!" Yugi stared at Ryou, rather puzzled.

"So… if he didn't apologize, what did he do?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"Nothing…" Ryou repeated and then he turned suddenly on his friend, skepticism shining in his eyes. "You didn't tell him about my money problem, did you?" Ryou questioned.

"No!" Yugi insisted immediately. "No way. Who do you think I am, Ryou?" Ryou smiled weakly, relaxing.

"It's okay, I know you were trying to help," Ryou said, eyes still sad. "So…" Ryou gave his childhood friend a sly look. "Exactly how does this _Yami_ know Bakura?"

"Ah…." Yugi went slightly red, tugging on the edge of his collar nervously.

Ryou released a smile. "It's okay, Yugi-kun. I'm not going to tell anybody."

"Thanks." Yugi breathed again.

"What are you going to do when _they_ do find out though?" Ryou asked, nodding toward the classroom door.

"Oh god, don't even suggest that!" Yugi gaped, hands covering his ears as though he was trying to block out Ryou's words.

Ryou giggled. "How did you two even meet anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was kinda telling the truth. He really is Yami, well, that's his screen name," Yugi explained awkwardly.

"When did you find who he really was? Didn't you freak out?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Well yeah," Yugi admitted. "We went over a rough spot but, I think we're okay now," Yugi explained, he couldn't stop himself from smiling a little.

"I'm glad you two could figure things out," Ryou said, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Thanks, I hope you can figure things with Bakura," Yugi said. Ryou's face fell again.

"Why would I want to figure things out with _him_?" Ryou grumbled, frowning as he looked away. Yugi was actually surprised. Ryou wasn't usually the type to hold grudges; he usually forgave people very easily.

'There must be something different with Bakura,' Yugi thought shrugging examining the peculiar look on Ryou's face.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" a brisk voice questioned. Ryou and Yugi both swerved around to see their severe teacher, Midori-sensei, eyeing both her students sharply with her tiny wrinkled eyes.

"Yes, Midori-sensei!" they both cried at the same time and then dove back into the classroom. Ryou and Yugi fought their way back to their desks as the teacher took her place at the front of the classroom. Yugi was just bringing out his notebook when he felt a nudge on his elbow. Yugi turned to see Honda sitting behind him poking him with his pencil.

"Hey, what's up with Ryou? Is he okay?" he asked, face looking surprisingly serious for Honda.

"Yeah, he's fine," Yugi answered truthfully. Honda nodded, looked over at said white haired teen and then sat back in his seat.

* * *

((10))

* * *

"Oi," Atemu said, glaring down at Bakura slouching on the floor. 

"What?" Bakura snapped grouchily.

"You _didn't_ apologize?" Atemu questioned incredulously. Bakura scowled and kept his eyes narrowed at the floor. "Can you do anything right?"

"Shut up," Bakura spat. Atemu sighed and flopped back down on the couch, sipping one of the heath drinks Ishizu always bought them. "How do now all of this anyway? You spying on me or something?"

"_Please_. I wouldn't be _that_ bored," Atemu drawled. "But seriously, you've got to have like zero social skills. What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Bakura snapped. "And it's none of your fucking business!"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He sighed and sipped some more of vegetable juice. "It's too bad. I thought you were actually going to learn to, you know, be a better person or something through this experience."

A pillow sailed through the air and smacked the lead singer in the face. Atemu chucked right it back at Bakura on the floor.

"And why the fuck are you in such a freaking good mood?" Bakura growled nastily.

Atemu grinned, picking up a pencil from the table beside him. "_I'm_ going to write a new song," he explained.

Bakura scoffed as Atemu got up and headed towards his room to think. "Better not be like that cheesy shit you wrote last time," he warned. "That one was a drag."

"Believe me, it won't be," Atemu assured him.

* * *

((10))

* * *

"I'm home!" Yugi called into the house as he dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes at the door as usual. There was no answer. 

'Grandpa and mom must have gone somewhere.' Yugi shrugged, went up stairs and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Now that his guardians weren't there to bug him about his homework, Yugi could finally watch some television in peace. He flipped through channels for a few minutes, stretching out on the couch until something caught his eye.

It was a newscast; a large group of reporters crowding around a black limousine when who show emerge but Atemu himself. Yugi watched him climb gracefully out of the car and onto the walkway, the flashes of thousands of cameras reflecting off his smooth skin, red shirt and black pants. The rest of the group filed out after him but Yugi only had eyes for Atemu. He sighed, letting his head drop onto the couch's armrest.

'God, he looks good,' Yugi thought, letting the pleasant dizziness fill his brain.

"The famous rock group, the _Descendants of Ra _returned to their home in Tokyo after a long international tour today," a lady's voice over the broadcast explained as the camera followed the group down into the building.

"Rumor has it the main singer of their group has started dating again," a man spoke turning to his female broad-casting partner as the scene shifted into the newsroom once again.

Yugi's head shot up from the couch, panic gripping his chest.

'They couldn't possible know about me and him… could they?' Yugi thought pulse racing. It had only been that one time! How could they know? Did they have pictures of him and Atemu eating together at the fancy restaurant? What about Burger World? Yugi felt sick.

"Yes, it seems this famous rock star might be back together with his old girlfriend, Vivian Wong," the woman responded. Yugi's fear dropped and then rose up once again, worse than ever.

"His what!?!" Yugi exclaimed, sitting up, hands flying up over his face, the remote control falling onto the floor.

"Ah yes, the famous Chinese actress. Those two made quite a couple," the newsman chuckled.

'He can't be cheating on me!' Yugi told himself, staring horrified at the screen. 'He can't be!'

At that exact moment, phone rang.

Yugi dived over the edge of the couch and snatched the phone up with trembling hands.

"You're already dating someone?!" Yugi blurted out, slightly frantic. "How could you not tell me?" Yugi squeaked.

"Wait… I'm dating someone?" a very, very different voice then Yugi had been expecting answered confused. Yugi hesitated.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Jounouchi," his blonde friend answered obviously.

"Oh," Yugi sighed. He forgot to take the disappointment out of his voice.

"Well, that's a nice way to greet someone. See if I ever call you again," Jounouchi grumbled.

"Sorry, Jounouchi-kun," Yugi apologized hastily. "I was expecting a call from… um, someone else…"

"Ah," Jounouchi realized, sounding suddenly very knowledgeable and smug. "I see… Waiting for Yami to call you?" Even over the phone, Yugi suddenly got very flustered.

"What? I, ah… why would you think that?" Yugi stammered, very unconvincingly.

"Well, I wouldn't want to take away any of your precious time with each other," Jounouchi said slyly and smugly into the phone. "I'll just call Honda. Bye."

"Right," Yugi muttered and hung up the phone, glowing with embarrassment.

"Yes, it wasn't too long ago that Vivian was looking at wedding dresses," the newswoman continued. Yugi felt very, very sick.

The phone, still in Yugi's hand, rang again. He brought the communication device up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked timidly.

"Hey Yugi?" Atemu answered.

Yugi breathed. "Yeah, it's me," he replied.

"You spoke so softly I could barely hear you," Atemu said. "What's up?" Yugi drummed the couch armrest with his nervous fingers.

"Atemu… are you back together with your old girlfriend, Vivian Wong?" Yugi asked apprehensively.

Atemu snorted. "She wishes," he muttered darkly. Yugi relaxed. "Why would you think that?"

"Ah, these people on the news said you were…" Yugi admitted shamefully. Atemu chuckled.

"Don't believe anything those reporters say," Atemu advised firmly. "It's all rumors and speculation. Besides…" Atemu's voice went suddenly tender. "Why would I want to go out with that bitch when I'm already dating you." Yugi's heart jumped.

"I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to think that," Yugi stuttered, figures curling and uncurling around the phone cord distractedly. "It's hard to believe sometimes…" Atemu chuckled.

"I know what you mean, it's hard to believe that I'm going out with someone so cute," Atemu teased.

"Atemu!" Yugi exclaimed, face burning. He was _so_ glad his grandfather and mother weren't home. Atemu laughed, a really nice rich laugh. "I was being serious…"

"Which reminds me, Yugi," Atemu began importantly. "I was meaning to ask you a question."

"Yes?" Yugi asked, lying down on the couch on his stomach.

"Am I your first, um, 'significant other'?" Atemu questioned bluntly.

"Ah, yeah… I guess you are," Yugi admitted truthfully. Apprehension filled his lungs. For some reason he knew this was not going to be the last question Atemu would ask him. The phone was growing slightly sticky on the side of his head.

"So would it be safe to assume that you've never been kissed before?" Atemu continued, speaking very smoothly and clearly as though he was merely commenting on the weather.

Yugi felt his heart utterly stop in his chest. His voice cracked as he struggled to speak.

"Y-yeah," Yugi answered, hands were sweaty and trembling on the phone. Why did Atemu have to be so damn blunt all the time?

"I see…" Atemu commented, painfully casual, and with the air of someone who had discovered a common yet easy to fix problem. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?" Yugi opened his mouth and all that came out was a small croak. Atemu chuckled in amusement. "Would that be alright with you?" Atemu asked playfully.

Yugi had to smack himself on the side of the head to make himself answer.

"Y-yes!" he insisted, a little too enthusiastically. "I mean, yeah. We, ah, we should… work on that…" Yugi gulped. His head was growing dizzy at the very thought of the event.

"So when would you like to see me again?" Atemu asked casually.

'How about right now?' Yugi barely stopped himself from saying it. 'I'm alone in my house…' He slapped himself again.

"Any time you're free," Yugi replied. "I got nothing this week after school."

'School! Who cares about school!' he screamed at himself. 'Atemu's more important than school!'

"Perfect. How about Thursday?" Atemu suggested. "I got another nutritionist appointment I would just love to blow off." Yugi giggled before he could stop himself.

"Oh no, Ji-chan's birthday is on Thursday," Yugi moaned. "Sorry. How about Friday?"

"Ah… no good, I got a recording session all Friday and Saturday," Atemu admitted sulkily. "Sunday?"

"Oh… the new shipment is coming in that day Kaa-chan will want me to help unload and stack shelves…" Yugi bit his lip nervously. He hadn't even thought of scheduling conflicts being a problem before. Obviously Atemu would be really busy, he had a full time job and between school and the shop Yugi didn't have much time either.

Yugi heard Atemu mutter, "Damn." There was a tense pause, both trying desperately to think of a solution.

"What about next Monday?" Yugi suggested.

'Next week? That's so far away!' Yugi's insides were crying.

"Oh well... I got this... this... oh fuck it!" Atemu cursed exasperatingly. "Monday is perfect."

"What do you have Monday?" Yugi asked warily.

"Oh just this stupid talking thing. The other guys can handle it," Atemu reassured vaguely. Yugi felt uneasy.

"What talking thing?" Yugi asked warily.

"Ah... well, you know, just a TV interview thing with, ah, a producer..."

"Atemu, that really sounds important," Yugi said reasonably. "You can't miss that."

Atemu groaned, frustration ringing his voice. "But I want to see you!"

Yugi's grip on the phone tightened. "I do too, more than anything right now but..." He gulped. God, he really wished he wasn't the voice of reason in this conversation. "We can't skip out on our lives. Your job is very important."

"But you're important too. More important," Atemu claimed. Yugi's brain was singing on an emotional high, Atemu's words swimming around in his thoughts.

"Don't say that," Yugi pleaded. "You're living a dream, Atemu. Millions of people wish they were you."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before," Atemu grumbled. Yugi grinned. "Hey! I got it! How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Yugi repeated, thinking hard. Wasn't that too soon? Would they be able to pull it off on such short notice?

'What am I talking about?' Yugi thought almost smacking himself in the head. Hadn't he just been complaining about how long he would have to wait? "I don't know... I don't think I have anything. But where will we meet? Aren't you in Tokyo now? And no offense but I don't have enough money or time to buy a train ticket."

"Oh... I didn't think of that," Atemu muttered. "Don't worry, I'll come to Domino again."

"When will you get here? And how?" Yugi asked.

"Ah, tell you what. I'll call you when and where I get there and you can pick me up. You can take me on that tour of the city you told me about."

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait," Yugi said honestly.

Just then the front door opened downstairs, Yugi could hear the grunt of his grandfather carrying heavy boxes.

"Ji-chan's home, I better go help him," Yugi announced reluctantly.

"Yeah, Bakura'll have my head if I miss anymore of rehearsal today," Atemu admitted.

Yugi gaped. "You're skipping rehearsal? Right now?"

"Ah, yeah." He didn't sound the least bit guilty.

"What are you doing talking to me? Go!" Yugi urged.

"Aw, but I want to talk more," Atemu whined playfully.

"I will not be responsible for you sounding crappy at your next concert, Atemu," Yugi told him, though only half-seriously. "Go!"

"Ok, ok. Boyfriends can be _so_ bossy," Atemu teased. Yugi giggled.

'That's right, _I'm_ his boyfriend,' Yugi thought happily.

"Oh and one more thing," Atemu mentioned before Yugi could hang up.

"What?"

"Your first kiss will be _amazing_," Atemu told him confidently. "I'll make sure of it."

Yugi's face grew hot, the warm fuzzies traveled back into his chest. "Atemu, everything you do is amazing."

"That's what I meant," Atemu said. "Till tomorrow then. I'll wait with baited breath."

"Bye," Yugi muttered, face aflame. It was with a heavy heart that he ended the call, Atemu's words still echoing inside him.

'Oh god, tomorrow...' Yugi moaned, falling back on the coach and letting his jittery nerves consume him. 'Twenty-four agonizing hours and I'll see him again. Twenty-four hours...' And the two of them would be alone together, where anything could, and hopefully would, happen.

* * *

((10))

* * *

Bakura was not one who usually sat, brooding silently in his room but that's what he was doing. He couldn't stand Atemu's constant taunts anymore about how he had no social skills or conversation etiquette. How did Atemu know about his meeting with Ryou that night anyway? Atemu had a secret. It had something to do with that kid who had called for "Yami" about a month ago and if Bakura was in any other situation he would definitely investigate but not now. He was too tired and too disgusted at himself to get involved in Atemu's life. Now, he just sat in his room and glared at walls. 

Bakura wanted to do something but couldn't. Ryou didn't want to see him and even though he now knew his name the rock star still didn't have any way of knowing where the kid was or what to say to him once they got face-to-face.

Next door, keys of a piano played spastically, working out a so-far-non-existent tune. Atemu was doing something. Things were going oh-so-damn-well for Atemu. His secret, whatever it was, was going perfectly. Atemu was writing a new song. Atemu was being productive. Bakura wasn't. He was just sitting on his fat-ass, moping and sulking about some stupid, stubborn, immature kid.

Atemu played out his tune again. It sounded good.

Bakura scowled. "Fuck this."

He grabbed his cell phone up from his nightstand and dialed the number he knew all too well.

"Pizza Palace," an employee answered in a bored, not-Ryou voice. "Would you like to try one of our special seven combos?"

"No. Is Ryou working there tonight?" Bakura growled at the lankie.

"Ryou? Ah… yeah, he's at the, ah, cash register but we're not supposed to get personal calls while we're working…"

"Ok, look worker person, don't tell Ryou that I called. Tell me where your food place is. Give me directions," Bakura ordered.

"Ah… I don't even know who you are. Why should I?" the worker questioned.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You know the _Descendants of Ra_?"

"Yeah, duh. _Everyone_ does."

"How would you like one of the members to show up at your restaurant?" Bakura asked, with a smirk.

* * *

((-10-))

* * *

You wanted AtemuxYugi fluff. You got it. I hope you liked it. I hope you took that fluff and chewed and then it got stuck in your teeth. Yeah…. Man I love that scene. It makes me smile. 

DAMN THAT VIVIAN WONG!! She's such a slut. The only thing good about her was that she was so lame she lost to Rebecca, in one episode. That was sweet. Yeah and no one took her battle with Yugi seriously, and she lost in one episode… at least I think she did. Anywho, at least she left quickly.

I'm so sleepy….

Yugi is so cool. I love him. Man, Atemu was so freaking arrogant in this chapter. That's ok I suppose, it's like him.

Oh, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura… trying to be all sneaky and, well, failing,… it's almost cute. Ok, it is cute. And did you see it? That little spark in the conversation Ryou had with Yugi? You know that Bakura's getting to him... one way or another...

NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Hm… what happens next chapter? (goes and checks) Sweet. Let's just say a rampaging clan of ravenous wolves is involved. Seriously. What? You don't believe me? Have I ever lied to you before? Oh yeah and Yugi and Atemu go on another date but that's really not that important.

**REVIEW!!!**

Oh yeah, and Bakura does something very silly… and it kinda works… or maybe not, depends on how you look at it.

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Touch

OH SHIT! I forgot. I _actually_ forgot. It's cause of all of this crazy stuff. Mainly Spring Break, which is just around the bend and the teachers are all like, "Hey! Let's give lots and lots and lots of work!!" Yeah. Super lame.

Pfht. So. Lots of people didn't get an email notice when my story updated last chapter, or maybe nobody did. Don't worry, there is nothing wrong with your email, ff . net just does this sometimes, it doesn't send me my review alerts either. It makes me feel so unloved. (pouts)

You know what's freaky? Some person used the name "Descendant of Ra" to review me! ISN'T THAT SWEET!?!

My like favorite author updated this week and put me and all that I write to utter and complete shame. Man, that (I'm assuming) girl is too damn intelligent. Seriously. She uses like the Chinese language in her stories and her plot is all amazing. Shame, lots of shame.

* * *

-((11))- 

**Chyaputa 11: Touch**

-((11))-

* * *

"Can you handle all those clothes by yourself?" Atemu questioned slyly, planting the sizable pile of expensive garments in Yugi's changing closet. The rock star's magnificent eyes were studying Yugi meaningfully. 

Yugi nearly choked. "Y-yes, I think I can handle changing clothes by _myself_, thank you," he expressed, voice quaking.

Atemu exhaled a sigh of mock disappointment, eyes still dancing mischievously as Yugi shut the door. The average teenage boy's stomach was writhing excitedly.

For their date this time, Atemu insisted on buying Yugi new, "hot" outfits, and before Yugi could resist, they had found themselves in the middle of a large, _very_ public, clothing store. Other shoppers wandered aimlessly between rows and racks of various expensive garments, unsuspecting that a world famous rock star was in their midst. Amazing what a large black hat, dark glasses and a long high collared trench coat could accomplish.

Yugi pulled on outfits one by one, stepping out of the cubicle to look at his horribly lanky body in the mirror and to let Atemu scrutinize him, which he did, very enthusiastically.

"It's a little tight…" Yugi observed, noticing how the clothing clung to him.

Atemu seemed to have caught onto this too. "It looks great."

Yugi felt the temperature rise in his face. His heart, it seemed, had gotten permanently stuck in between his ears. "I can't wear this in public, I look like you!" Yugi exclaimed, currently wearing a tight pair of jeans and black shirt.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Atemu commented, pouting.

"Its not but you can't want to date someone who looks exactly like you, do you?" Yugi asked.

"_Please_, Yugi," Atemu claimed, "Just because you're wearing a pair of pants that are _similar_ to mine doesn't mean you look _exactly_ like me."

He turned Yugi's head toward him and placed a hand under his date's chin. Even behind those glasses, the rock star's stare made Yugi's senses spin in dizzy circles.

"I could never have beautiful purple eyes like you do, and I certainly wouldn't want you to have my eyes. I like that you're different."

"Uh…" Yugi gulped. Their faces were once again very close together.

This was the date Atemu had been talking about. What had he said over the phone the other day?

"_Your first kiss will be amazing. I'll make sure of it." _

Yugi stopped breathing. Was this it? Was this the moment he would remember for rest of his life? Here in this clothing store changing room?

Atemu grinned and let go of Yugi's chin. "Perhaps a little later."

Yugi felt cheated. Atemu chuckled and gently guided him back into the cubicle again. "Try the black pants with that red shirt and that vest thing. I'll find something you'll wear if it's the last thing I do."

Hiding behind the protective walls of the changing cubicle, Yugi wiggled his way down into the pants and threw on the shirt and vest. When he emerged, he was horrified to find Atemu's the hat and glasses discarded on the floor and the rock star studying himself in the three-way mirror, playing with his hair.

"_At_- I mean, _Yami_!" Yugi cried, grabbing Atemu's arm and shoving him into a nearby changing room. "What are you _doing_?"

"What? The hat was itchy and it was only for a moment," Atemu said, scratching his head. "Sweet outfit, by the way."

"What if someone _saw_ you?" Yugi questioned, anxiety catching up with him.

"Yugi," Atemu interrupted his date's panic soothingly. "It was very brief, I'm sure no one noticed and if they did they didn't get a very good look."

Yugi felt silly for worrying but he was afraid of anything that would cut their precious time together short. Anything that would make him miss his chance to have long-awaited, extremely-anticipated first kiss.

"Alright… but don't do it again, ok?" Yugi warned.

Atemu smiled and planted a kiss on Yugi's check. "Deal."

Yugi's small world went spinning again.

They sneaked out of the cubicle, Atemu snatching up his hat and glasses again, and Yugi stood in front of the three-way mirror. He was surprised at what he saw there.

"See? What did I tell you? Gorgeous," Atemu announced, admiring his boyfriend in the mirror.

For once, Yugi couldn't complain. The pants were still tight but the black kept most of his leg's features invisible while still revealing their nice shape.

'I didn't even know my legs had a nice shape,' Yugi wondered, amazing.

"So…" Atemu pressured, apprehensively.

"The pants are still tight," Yugi protested. "And the shirt is a little too fancy…"

"Compared to the others you might as well be a nun," Atemu commented firmly. "Come on, you look good in them and you know it. These aren't that much different then what you were wearing before."

Yugi sighed. "Fine, I'll get them."

Atemu's face was glowing. The happiness was infectious.

While Yugi changed out of the outfit and put back on regular clothes Atemu went and delivered the piles of extra clothes to the counter.

Yugi emerged from the changing room, the clothes Atemu was buying him folded over his arm. "Where should we go after this? There's a movie theatre down the street or do you want to pick some clothes out for yourself."

"I think we need to leave as soon as possible," Atemu said. His voice was vacant of the delight that had been there not a minute ago.

Yugi sensed Atemu's sudden mood change. "What's wrong?"

Atemu's mouth was tight. "When I went to return the clothes, the lady at the counter looked at me… funny."

Yugi was confused. "Funny how?"

"Like she _saw_ me, funny," Atemu hissed, mouth barely moving. Yugi peered around his boyfriend to see the lady at the desk talking to another store clerk, both women glancing at them with creepy excited looks on their faces.

Horror struck. "Like she _recognized_ you?" Yugi gasped. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Atemu grunted rigidly.

"Shit," Yugi moaned. He shot a look at the two women again. They were definitely talking about something. "Um, ok. I'll go buy my stuff and then we'll leave."

Atemu nodded, stiffly. The two of them marched straight passed the women and her friend and headed in a crash course for the cashier desk. Before they were halfway across the store however, Yugi's eyes were spotting people darting between aisles. There seemed to be twice as many as shoppers than before they had gone into the changing room and every single one of them seemed to be watching them. Goosebumps spread up Yugi's arms even though they were walking quite fast. It felt like the scene out of some horror movie.

"Crap," Atemu growled under his breath.

"We can come back to get my stuff later," Yugi suggested in a hushed voice as he noticed a girl with blonde pigtails behind the jewelry counter talking excitedly on her phone while her eyes followed their progress.

Atemu hesitated. "That's… probably best."

Yugi dumped his clothes on a nearby rack. Their pace increased as they turned toward the door. Was Yugi just being paranoid or did he hear the sound of multiple feet coming up the path behind them? He didn't dare risk a glance over his shoulder. Atemu's grip on Yugi's hand was iron tight. The rock star's complexion was too pale.

Then out of nowhere, a saleslady appeared in their path, blocking the way to the exit. Her knowledgeable saleswoman smile spread too far across her face. Atemu and Yugi flinched simultaneously.

"May I help you with anything, young men?" she inquired but she was definitely facing Atemu when she said this. "_Anything_ at all I could help you with, _dear_?"

Atemu and Yugi glanced at each other. The plan was clear.

"Run!" Atemu hissed and, refusing for even one millisecond to let go of Yugi's hand, dodged around the saleslady and, dragging his date along side him, dashed at top speed through the glass doors. Yugi did all he could just to keep himself from tripping.

The two of them were flying down the sidewalk, hand in hand, shoving their way through the crowds of people.

As they turned a sharp corner, Yugi made the mistake of looking back the way they had come. His stomach lurched unpleasantly.

A growing crowd of teenage girls and middle aged women were charging like a flood through the streets behind them. The looks on their faces were utterly ruthless and very nearly resembled ravenous wolves.

"Holy _shit_!" Yugi squeaked and plunged head long into the next street, running for his life.

* * *

((11))

* * *

It was evening at the Pizza Palace, a time notorious for being dreadfully dull. Ryou even put a hand up to stifle a yawn as he announced, "Next," lazily. 

However this night was an exception.

Ryou only noticed the significant crowd outside the Pizza Palace's doors when he heard his coworkers talking behind him.

"Seriously, said Bokkai actually got a phone call from _him_!" a girl hissed.

A costumer stepped up to Ryou's counter. "Yes, I'd like a large pizza with mushrooms, peppers, extra tomatoes…"

"How is that _possible_? Why would Bakura, oh god, _Bakura_ come _here_?"

Ryou was not listening to his costumer anymore. And there was that swarming crowd at the door. Shit, shit, shit… He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't.

"I heard he's coming here to see someone," the first girl said significantly.

"Who? Tell me, tell me!" the second pleaded.

And Ryou couldn't help lean toward the two speakers.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" his costumer demanded. Ryou jumped and shook and gasped.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry," Ryou stumbled. He was shaky and nervous and his stomach wasn't cooperating with the rest of his body, as though it would rather jump from its confines and roam free. "I'm sorry. I- I got to, um, check on something… yes."

And Ryou abandoned his post, like a bad soldier, and he walked round the corner to the kitchens and there were those two girls and for a moment he had convinced himself to question them and get that name out of them…

Until they both gave him that knowledgeable look that made Ryou… shit.

"I'm… taking a break…" he mouthed and he wasn't even quite sure if the words actually got out but it didn't matter.

Ryou dashed away, out of that restaurant and plowed himself through that huge crowd and he knew he would be murdered by his boss but that wasn't even relevant right now.

Then a mysterious hand grabbed the back of his shirt as soon as his feet hit the sidewalk.

There was no long, wild, white hair, except his own, because it was all tucked into the dangerous guitar player's huge ugly hat. And Ryou was too stunned to fight back as he watched Bakura drag him away from light, sound, people, safety, sense, reason… the bottom of his sneakers were scraped up by the rough concrete.

Ryou couldn't scream because that would call attention to him and his captor. But Ryou wriggled fruitlessly, stumbling along behind the determined, crazed rock star. Bakura was too caught up in the moment to slow down. He forcefully hauled his captive into the safest, semi-secluded spot, yet another alley between two giant buildings.

Finally Bakura stopped. Ryou's back was up against a wall, literally.

"Do you have _any_ idea what the _hell_ your _doing_?" Ryou exclaimed, as furious as he could get, yanking his arm out of Bakura's grip.

The rock star's face was, for once, very still. "Nope," he responded truthfully. "Not a fucking clue."

Ryou swallowed, words protesting in his already stuck throat. For some reason this honest answer only made him angrier.

"You called my job, you _jerk_! You- you- you got all these people here! If anyone finds out, do you have any idea- You _selfish_- I'm going to get fired! Thanks to _you_! I _need_ that job, you _idiot_!" Before long Ryou found himself unnecessarily screeching at the top of his range. His voice was too shrill. It cracked twice.

And Bakura stood there and took it all in. He did not flinch or back off once. When Ryou paused for the briefest second to get a proper breath, Bakura spoke.

"I know you don't want to see me," he growled grudgingly.

Ryou was forced to take another breath to steady himself. "Then- then why are you here?"

Bakura scowled. "I've come for the same reason I did before. I had to see you."

Ryou's stomach was sick.

"And to convince you to take this." The rock star's hand jumped out of his coat pocket. The phony silver cross and chain shown in the light of nearby street lamps.

Anger revved up again in Ryou's burning gut. He had never met a person he hated more than Bakura. It was weird because Ryou wasn't even quite sure where all this hostility was coming from.

"I don't want it," Ryou stated, failing to keep calm. "I want _nothing_ to do with _you_ or your freaking _money_! Is it too much to ask for you to leave me alone? Stop following me or _stalking_ me or _whatever_ you're doing! I don't want to see you ever, _ever_ again! You _jerk_! I HATE you!"

There was the clink of sliver on concrete. The cross had slipped from Bakura's fingers.

The back of Ryou's skull hit the brick wall behind him. Bakura's hands were on his head and white hair was everywhere.

Ryou did not react when Bakura started kissing him. His body was cold and unresponsive. Then Bakura leaned his whole body into Ryou, squeezing him up against the wall. All Ryou could focus on was Bakura raspy breath and dry lips.

Ryou clutched Bakura's coat, fingers hooking into the material. He gasped as Bakura unstuck his mouth from his. His brown eyes remained closed as Bakura started up again, hands gripping Ryou's skull more firmly. Ryou's mouth was flimsy like folds of paper. He couldn't help but notice how nice and strong Bakura's firm body felt.

Ryou had lost. He allowed Bakura entrance into his mouth. The selfish rock star all too eagerly accepted.

"_Ryou_?" The speaker sounded incredulous.

Reason was back and Ryou opened his hypnotized eyes to see two Yugis standing at the mouth of the alley. Ryou blinked and rethought this statement. Reason kicked him. There couldn't be two Yugis…

"Bakura?" The other figure questioned. He had red eyes and, therefore, could not be Yugi.

A low annoyed growl echoed out from the person whose pale fingers were tangled in Ryou's white hair.

Then another rumbling, harsher than the last that began down the street and grew steady louder as the stampede approached.

The taller not-Yugi looked around and his expression was stressed. "Shit!" he cursed grabbing Yugi's hand more tightly. Then he turned back to Ryou and his accomplice in the alley. "You better not get back to Ishizu before me, Bakura. I ditched first."

"Cry me a river, Atemu," Ryou's companion drawled nastily.

Yugi looked equally fearful. "How did they _find_ us?" He glanced quickly at Ryou and smiled. "See ya tomorrow!" Unbearable shamed flared up inside of Ryou. Then the two intruders took off, feet flying. A large desperately scrambling mass of females followed. They were so fixated on their prey they did not even notice Ryou and his equally famous partner huddled there in the half dark.

Exactly five seconds after the mob passed, no more, no less. Ryou slowly pulled Bakura's arms away from him, removing himself from the rock star's hold.

"Ryou…"

The normal, not-famous teenager refused to look at Bakura as he moved away. It felt like someone had taken out all his organs only to put them back in the wrong places.

Words were breathy as they tumbled out of Ryou's numb mouth. "Please. Just don't..."

Ryou backed himself out of the alley and then, copying Yugi and his date, dashed off into the night, back to the chaos and undoubtedly impending harsh lecture from his boss.

* * *

((11))

* * *

It was fully dark when Yugi and Atemu were finally alone once again. They had only escaped the relentless mob of fans by jumping onto a bus at the last moment and then taking a short cut of Yugi's through the forest. Another three rapid switched buses later and Yugi and Atemu had utterly collapsed on the bus seat, hearts like thunder. They had been running for a long time. 

"I think- we might- have lost- them-" Atemu panted.

"Shit-" Yugi's head and tilted back, watching the roof of the bus vibrate. "That-" he gasped, "Was a little- too exciting-"

Atemu grinned and placed his hand on Yugi's arm. "Agreed," he breathed. Even though the rock star's hand was hot and moist with sweat it sent shivers up through Yugi's shoulder. "So… now what? We're way outside the city by now."

"Now…" Yugi twisted and leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the bus window. It was dark outside but as the public transportation vehicle came to a halt at an intersection, Yugi spotted a familiar grocery store. "Hey… we're not too far from my house."

Atemu sounded interested. "Really?"

"Yeah, just like two more stops, I think," said Yugi sitting up and facing his companion. "But if we switch buses in five stops, we can catch one that will get you to a train station and maybe-"

"I want to see your house," Atemu demanded.

Yugi gawked at him. "Atemu, it's like midnight."

"So?"

"There isn't anything to do there. It would be really boring. And Jii-chan and Kaa-san are probably asleep," Yugi insisted.

Atemu shrugged. "All the better."

"We'll wake them. If I got caught with, ah, you in my room… not to mention the fact that you're a famous rock star, they'll kill me!"

Atemu grinned and slipped an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "Then we won't wake them."

"Atemu," Yugi whined.

Atemu stood, pulling Yugi up with him. "It's next stop, right?"

Yugi protested but it was futile and when the public transportation vehicle stopped, Atemu tugged Yugi off the bus into the cool night air.

Still quite reluctantly, Yugi allowed himself to be lead down the streetlight lit sidewalk.

"It's right down this path, right?" Atemu inquired, turning the corner anyway.

"Ah, yeah," Yugi muttered. "Um, Atemu, how do you know where I live?"

"Oh, I might have… done some research, you know, looked up your school, found where you live, where you do your grocery shopping…"

Yugi squeezed his companion's hand. "You rich stalker." Atemu shrugged in agreement. Two minutes later they reached Yugi's family Kame Game Shop.

Atemu whistled. "So this is it, your famous game shop, huh?"

Yugi shushed him. "Yep, this is it. It's a little small, I know." He approached the front door where the outline of a hanging "We're Closed" sign could barely be visible in the window and slipped a key out of his pocket.

Atemu placed an arm around Yugi's waist. "It's perfect. Exactly like I pictured."

The door creaked open and the two teenagers snuck inside the shop, shelves of merchandise looking oddly haunting in the deep shadows. Once Yugi sufficiently secured the front door, the couple tip-toed up the stairs. As they crept down the hallway, Yugi gestured toward two different rooms. At one he mouthed "Kaa-san", and at the other, which loud snores were emanating from, he mouthed "Jii-chan". Finally they reached the end of the hall.

Yugi nodded his head at last door. Atemu made a move to open it but Yugi stopped him.

"Give me a minute to clean up and save myself most of the humiliation, ok?" Yugi breathed, his mouth very close to Atemu's ear. The rock star rolled his eyes but consented.

Yugi dipped through the door and the soft sounds could be heard of clothing being piled into closets and books and accessories kicked under the bed. Atemu sighed bidding his time.

His gaze drifted around the hallway. It landed on a waste bin. A trash bag of, what looked like, scraps of paper were stuffed awkwardly inside, threatening to spill its contents all over the floor. Atemu moved to shift the bag deeper inside but something colorful inside caught his attention. Atemu leaned over and pulled out one of the scraps. The paper was thick and had a plastic-like slickness to one side. Atemu ran his thumb over that side. What was the pattern? It looked kinda like a… "B"? No, that was an "R"?

Atemu thought he recognized the font.

Three minutes later Yugi opened his door to finally show Atemu inside, instead he found Atemu hunched over a few scraps of paper lain out on the carpet, piecing together the upper portion of Atemu's face with the title "_Descendants of Ra_'s Atemu, in concert-"

Atemu glance up when Yugi appeared. His face was grave.

Yugi saw the scraps that were all that remained of the numerous posters that had once littered Yugi's bedroom wall.

"I…" but Yugi put a hand to Atemu's lips and with a quick glance at his guardian's bedroom doors, Yugi tugged him inside.

Once the door was safely shut, Atemu opened his mouth.

"Yugi, those are _our_ posters," he whispered.

Yugi looked at the floor. "Yeah, I know."

"It looks like there are at least ten different posters in there." Concern etched itself in Atemu's features. "They're all torn up."

Yugi kept his head bent. "They fit better in the trash can that way," he lied.

"Why did you tear up all my posters?"

"I…" Yugi bit his lip. "Don't get the wrong idea."

Atemu crossed his arms over his chest. "What idea am I supposed to get?"

"Are you angry at me?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"No," Atemu answered without hesitation. "Just confused."

Yugi shook himself. "_I_ was confused, that's why… back when…" He finally lifted his head to face Atemu. "You remember, that night when we first met, outside that pizza restaurant."

This time Atemu looked away. "I see."

"When I got home, I felt so…"

"Angry?" Atemu suggested.

"No, not angry, never at you," Yugi insisted. "They needed to come down anyway." Yugi took one of Atemu's hands. "It's nothing, really. Don't think about it. You shouldn't have seen them."

Atemu clasped his boyfriend's hand and smiled sourly. "I know but I'm still sorry."

"It's fine. Everything's ok now," Yugi said, squeezing Atemu's hands.

They were smiling at each other, holding hands, standing so close and then the significance of being very alone in a secluded room with this sexy rock star finally hit Yugi. The flush that originated at his face seemed to spread heat through out his entire body.

Yugi knew what he wanted to happen there and that terrified him.

Atemu seemed to have noticed this too.

"So… this is your room, huh?" Atemu stated, finally looking around.

"Ah, yeah, it is," Yugi answered. Atemu stepped away, strolling around the space, observing it. Yugi couldn't keep his eyes off of every movement his boyfriend made.

"Does this skylight open?" Atemu asked, pointing a casual finger up to the window on Yugi's bedroom ceiling.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, I guess so. I've never tried to- Atemu, what are you doing?" he hissed, struggling to keep his voice down while conveying a tone of urgency. Atemu had climbed up on top of Yugi's desk chair and was now fiddling with rusty the locks of his sky light. "Atemu get down!"

There was a squeak as the hinges on the window gave way and opened out onto the vast night. Atemu grinned triumphantly, gusts of cool evening air flowing into Yugi's bedroom, stirring the loose papers on the homework desk.

"Come on, let's go," Atemu urged, offering Yugi his hand. "I bet you've never been up here."

"Atemu! We can't!"

Atemu smirked and tugged Yugi up onto the desk. "Who says?"

"If Ka-san and Ji-chan find us-" Yugi squeaked.

Atemu hushed him and then placing a foot on the top of one of Yugi's nearby bookcases, hoisted himself up onto the roof of the Game Shop. There was a couple of terrifying moments when Atemu was out of sight and Yugi was sure his boyfriend had somehow slipped off the slanted roof but then Atemu appeared to help Yugi up. Hesitantly, Yugi allowed himself to be pulled up to the roof.

Summer had settled comfortably over the town of Domino. Cool, free breezes cleansed Yugi's stiffened limbs and troubled mind. He could see miles and miles of streetlights spread out, dotted in between sleeping houses. The landscape seemed to reflect the stars in the heavens above.

How had this amazing scene been here, barely feet away from where Yugi slept every night, and he not notice it?

And there was Atemu, lounging on the roof tiles. His bright mischievous eyes were beckoning the other to come and join him. Yugi gingerly settle down next to his boyfriend.

"You're mad," Yugi told him.

Atemu laughed, loud and clear. Yugi shushed him, though he could not help but release an excited grin of his own.

"The view's beautiful," Yugi spoke.

An arm wrapped itself around Yugi's shoulders and Yugi's stomach lurched.

"I agree."

Yugi noticed Atemu gazing at him, not observing the scenery. If the cool air hadn't been there, Yugi swore his cheeks would have burst into tiny flames.

"Atemu…"

"Romanitic, isn't it?" Atemu asked, leaning into his boyfriend.

Yugi risked leaning closer to the warmth. His stomach was leaping, his heart sprinting. "Yes."

Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi's shoulders, his other hand, tucking Yugi's blonde bangs behind his ear. "Would you say it was perfect?"

"As close as I'll ever be." Yugi nodded.

"Good." Yugi thought he could hear a grin in Atemu's voice.

Soothing finger tips slipped under Yugi's chin, rotating his head.

Yugi and Atemu were facing each other. Atemu's smile faded as he drew closer, eyes drifting closed.

This was it.

Yugi panicked.

"What if I'm bad?" Yugi asked suddenly.

'Stupid! This is what I want!' Yugi scolded himself.

Atemu sighed and reluctantly leaned back. "You couldn't be if you tried."

"But-"

Atemu stopped Yugi's protests by putting a finger on his lips. "Just trust me and relax."

Yugi breathed guiltily and then as Atemu began his descent, Yugi closed his eyes.

It was soft and small and nice and so, so quick Yugi couldn't believe it was over.

He opened his eyes. "That's it?"

Atemu grinned. "That's all there is to it. Easy."

"Oh." Yugi leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. His heart was pounding so fast that it kept him almost too warm. He had just completed one of the major events of life. He was so comfortable, so warm, so unbelievably happy. "Atemu…"

"Yeah."

"This night is perfect… This is going to sound corny but, I wish this could last forever."

Atemu chuckled. "That does sound corny."

"Hey!" Yugi cried.

Atemu laughed. "Calm down. It sounds corny 'cause I was thinking the same thing, silly."

Yugi smiled.

"So…" Atemu began, finding Yugi's face again. "Want to try again?"

Yugi blushed. "Sure."

Atemu's hands enclosed Yugi's head and two pairs of lips found each other again.

* * *

((-11-))

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (fan girl scream) Yugi is so awkward, it's cute. 

Ryou and Bakura… are so… hot. I can't stand it. I love angst. Yum yum yum yum.

Yugi and Atemu on the roof is like my ideal dream date. Hanging out on roofs, man. What is cooler than that? Ice cream, _maybe_…

Did I lie to you about the wolves? Nooooo. You all thought I was liar, didn't you? Ha.

Lots of beautiful, beautiful, beautiful kisses… yumyum. This chapter was so worth the wait, right? Right?

NEXT CHAPTER!! What? Yugi's crying? Why? Poor Yugi! Atemu's kicking butt and taking names while Malik and Mariku have a serious discussion over pen clippings.

Sound exciting? It should. Cause it is. Seriously.

Next chapter won't be late. I promise. I swear on the grave of my imaginary friend and broken childhood dreams.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lots of Kisses!

**REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Tabloids

OOOOOOOOH!! SHIT!! Ok so, I like had a heart attack today. I was getting ready to update and then I opened the file that had this story on it and I noticed it was only 153 pages and I was like "What?" and then I went to the end of the file and it definitely wasn't the end of the story!! And I was like "FUCK! SHIT! FUCK! SHIT! FUCK! SHIT!!" Then I realized it was an old version of this story. I had looked under the wrong folder. Silly stupid me.

Yeah, so, on that spring break I was talking about, I totally finished the story. Yes, _this_ story. (wrote 29 pages, man. It was _sweet_) It totally doesn't fit correctly into chapters and it's a little odd but it's done!! YAY!! (cheers for self) Finally. Now I can start another. (already has two going) WOOT!

I can't do work anymore, school work. I just don't care anymore.

In other news: I'm running out of neon orange glow-in-black-light nail polish. Damn.

Yeah and Malik is a beast in this chapter.

Mariku: A sex beast

What? Who said that? (looks wildly around)

* * *

-((12))-

**Chyaputa 12: Tabloids**

-((12))-

* * *

Yugi walked up to the school the next day to be greeted at the gate by three ravenous friends.

The unsuspecting teen, still slightly giddy after his and Atemu's moment on his roof the previous evening, walked unsuspectingly into the trap. "What's up guys?"

"What's up?" Honda repeated.

Jounouchi spluttered like a sprinkler, "What is UP, he says!?! As though you don't _freaking_ know?!"

"Ah…" Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. He had just noticed a tabloid magazine in Anzu's girlie hands.

'Oh shit,' Yugi moaned.

"What have you, ah, got there, guys?" Yugi gulped, voice trembling.

Jounouchi snatched the magazine from Anzu's hands. "This, you ask? _This_? THIS?" He was shaking the thing so much Yugi swore pages were going to go flying.

"Ok, he gets it Jounouchi," Anzu snapped rationally. She grabbed the magazine out of Jounouchi's hands and tossed it to the stunned Yugi. "I think there is something in there that you should read. Page 26," she instructed.

Yugi accepted the magazine with apprehension constricting his throat as he fumbled for a hold on the slippery pages.

It was far worse than he could've imagined.

There was a picture. It was blurry and dark but there was no mistaking the two figures or their matching multicolored spiky hair, sprinting for their very lives around a corner.

"_It seems the rumors stating that _Descendants of Ra_'s Atemu had started dating again are all too true. But, in an unseen twist, it is not his old girlfriend, Vivian Wong, as many expected. No, it seems that Atemu, world renowned rock star, idol to us all, has decided to try batting for the other team."_

"Oh… holy…" Yugi stammered. His stomach had dropped, his heart stalled.

"Read on," Honda stated, "It gets better."

"_In fact, while this reporter was browsing at a local clothing shop in downtown Domino, Atemu and his new lover-"_

'Lover!' Yugi cried silently to himself, cheeks radiating heat.

"_-entered the store. After finishing their business, this reporter followed the two…_"

'Followed!' Yugi exclaimed. 'More like hunted us down! And we were definitely driven forcefully out of that store!'

"_Yugi_," Jounouchi's testy voice spoke.

Yugi looked up to meet three pairs of wild eyes.

'I'm so dead,' Yugi thought helplessly.

He shrunk under their fury. "Yes?" But if he didn't breathe they would guess…

"Do you know what this means?" Honda questioned ruthlessly.

"I- well, I- I-" Yugi stammered.

"It means," Anzu began with rabid excitement. "That Atemu is dating someone right here in Domino!" the girl shrieked. "And he goes _shopping_!"

"Ah…" Yugi was stunned, mind blank.

"And that he's flamboyantly gay," Jounouchi squealed excitedly.

"Or at least party so," Anzu countered fiercely, defensive hostility echoing in her expression.

"I wonder who he could be dating," Honda pondered

"You know, it could be someone in _our_ school!" Jounouchi added with buiding hysteria.

"Or even _our_ class!" Anzu yelled.

Yugi bit his lip nervously. "You know, this _is _a tabloid, it could all be made up," he tried feebly.

"_Hello_! Have you _seen_ the picture?" Jounouchi cried, shoving the magazine in Yugi's face. "No way! This is totally real!"

'Oh well, at least my friends are idiots,' Yugi thought with a sigh.

"Hey, Ryou!" Honda cried out over Yugi's head before leaping out of their conversation to greet the white haired teenager at the gate of the school.

Yugi turned as well. After seeing Ryou in that alley with Bakura he had tried calling his friend several times but he had never gotten an answer. Now that he saw Ryou in person Yugi thought he could understand why.

Ryou looked so… depressed. Even more than he had before last night. Yugi left Jounouchi and Anzu and rushed to join Ryou.

Honda was already deep in the explanation of the article in Anzu's tabloid.

"Atemu could be dating someone in Domino! Can you believe it!" Honda chattered.

Ryou looked meaningfully at Yugi as he drew close.

Yugi met his eye. "That's sure amazing, Honda. It could even be someone in our class. Who knows," he agreed, playing along.

Ryou shrugged. "Fascinating," he stated in a dull tone.

When they had all finally made it to homeroom Yugi caught Ryou before the teacher entered. "You ok?" Yugi inquired. "You don't look well."

Ryou shook his head as though to wake himself up. "I'm not. I'm…" Ryou rubbed his eyes.

"Things not go well with…" Yugi didn't want to say the name in case someone was listening.

Ryou let out an annoyed groan. "Things never go right with _him_."

Yugi was disappointed. From what he had seen, he had hoped Ryou and Bakura had worked things out. "But when I saw you two…"

Ryou looked so intensely away Yugi's skin singed with cold. "That didn't mean anything. He's just trying to… _force_ it on me."

"Sorry," said Yugi and he meant it.

Ryou shook his head and made his way to his usual seat.

"Hey, Ryou," Honda called, looking unbelievably cheerful next to Ryou's dejected, slouched state. "You free on Saturday? I know you got your job and all but there's this movie we all wanted to see…"

"I can't, Honda. Thanks for the offer," Ryou dismissed immediately.

((12))

"_Atemu_!" Ishizu screamed. "Get your ass in here _right now_!"

The band members flinched at the sound of their manager's threatening tone. They had all heard that merciless attitude before something bad happened.

Mariku flipped a drumstick in his hand as he maliciously twisted his head back to fire a suspicious glower at the singer. "What did you do? I thought you were always the good one, Atemu?"

"Oo, looks like you were caught," Bakura growled viciously.

"At least I got something out of it," Atemu countered cruelly. Bakura's moody scowl followed him as he left the safety of the living room to go to the office.

Ishizu was seated behind her desk when Atemu entered her paper cluttered office; the woman's whole being was livid.

"You were seen," she snapped.

"I should hope so," said Atemu.

His manager gave him a nasty look. "_Not_ in a good way," Ishizu corrected. She pulled out a magazine and ripped viciously to the correct page. "Page 26: 'It seems the rumors stating that _Descendants of Ra_'s Atemu had started dating again are all too true…'" She read the whole article out loud with venom.

Atemu was utterly speech throughout Ishizu's reading of the article.

Ishizu closed the tabloid with controlled coolness. "Atemu. Is there truth to any of this?"

Atemu sighed, hands resting in his pockets. "Yeah."

Ishizu's eyes flashed. "All of it?"

"Every single word," Atemu admitted. "Although that part about us having secret meetings in a pottery barn are a little sketchy."

Her eyebrow twitched. "I see." She stood up so she could tower over him. "Atemu, I thought I had made the rules clear on the subject of dating."

"You have," Atemu agreed mildly.

She glared at him. "Then you will understand why I am forbidding you to see him."

"You can forbid me all you want," Atemu stated coolly.

Ishizu smoldered indignantly. "Atemu, you cannot afford to be distracted right now. You are at the height of your career. Do you have any idea how easy it would be for the press to push you back down again! This- _other_ of yours isn't even a… You can't afford _this_ kind of publicity!"

"This kind of publicity?" Atemu repeated skeptically. "And... what _kind_ of publicity is that, _exactly_? That I'm bi? Is that the _kind_ you're talking about?"

Ishizu was not happy; lines formed in odd places around her face. "Think of your band members. How well off would they be if you spoiled everything for them?"

The end of Atemu's lips curled, unperturbed by his manager's threat. "You mean, how well off would my agents, endorsers and investors be if I spiraled downward in the public's opinion, right?"

She seethed and planted her hands firmly on the surface of her desk. "This is not a game, Atemu. Your relations with this- this boy could ruin everything we've worked for!"

Coolly, Atemu raised an eyebrow in a smugly disbelieving expression. "We? No, Ishizu-san. There is only me and my band members. This is _our_ career. _You_ are our manager. You work for _us_. I don't care if your Malik's brother or not, I'll fire you if you dare to interfere with my personal business."

Ishizu was speechless and stunned. Her face drained of all pleasant color. Atemu felt his position growing.

"Believe me, Ishizu-san, I understand your situation perfectly. For your own purposes you don't wish for us to go down. I don't particularly wish that outcome either," Atemu stated delicately. "Saying that, I've decided to run my career on a new platform."

Ishizu's eyebrows rose doubtfully. Her senses were returning; the woman had endurance, that was the only way to survive the vicious environment of show business. "Well, it seems as though I have lost most of my power already. Very well then, what platform do you wish to run on?"

Atemu smirked with intelligence. "Be myself. Simple."

Then he turned to leave the office and just as he was about to turn the door handle his manager spoke again.

"You care for your- boy that much?" she questioned.

Atemu opened the door and glanced smoothly over his shoulder. "I care for him more than anything else in this materialistic world."

The woman shook her great beautiful head. "Then I suppose I'll have no choice but to follow you."

Atemu let out a laugh. "I was never going to fire you Ishizu. You're too good at your job. After all, I care for my band mates and you are very precious to one I still owe my loyalty to."

Ishizu shrugged in surrender, turning away to face her endless documents and papers. "Do as you wish."

Atemu stepped out of the office and closed the door after him, only to discover Malik standing next to the doorframe.

For the first time that day Atemu felt sick with nerves.

Malik looked at him slyly. "_I_ don't even speak to her like that."

Atemu shrugged. Anxiety bubbled. All the horrible things he had ever done to Malik soared up into his mind. "You heard everything?"

"Yep," Malik answered simply.

Atemu bit his lip, something he had seen Yugi do too often.

Malik's expression cooled. "What?"

"You ok… with this?" Atemu asked.

Malik tilted his head. "Why wouldn't I be?" Atemu opened his mouth and Malik laughed. "Come, come, Atemu," Malik teased as he pulled himself off the wall. "Not _everyone_ is in love with you forever, you know."

"Yeah…" Now Atemu felt embarrassed, a feeling he always tried to avoid.

"That reaction is correct. It's good for your soul, you know," Malik pointed out.

Atemu was confused. "What reaction?"

Malik's gorgeous eyes sparked. "Guilt."

"Ah," Atemu understood and Malik laughed again.

"Don't get me wrong, I think it's cute that you stood up for your lover like that," said Malik and he ruffled Atemu's spiky hair, as though the singer were a little kid. Atemu grudgingly let him. Then Malik chuckled and turned down the hall again. "I hope everything goes well with you two."

And Atemu knew that Malik meant what he said.

((12))

Yugi was depressed. It was his birthday and there was a party in his house with cake, balloons, silly birthday hats and he was depressed.

He was depressed because Atemu couldn't come and see him because the band had some silly engagement in America, _again_. The rock star had called him that morning, wishing him happiness and blowing him kisses, though nothing could replace Atemu's physical, soothing warmth and _actual_ kisses. He had even said, "I got the best present for you. Just you wait." But Yugi didn't care about presents. He wanted Atemu! So Yugi sulked.

"Come on now," Jounouchi prompted as he smacked Yugi manly on the back a few times. "You look like your having as much fun as Ryou."

"Ha, ha," Ryou, who sat next to Yugi on the couch, grumbled.

"You want something to drink, Ryou?" Honda offered. "Come on, Ryou. You haven't eaten anything."

"I'm fine Honda. I eat enough at work," Ryou reasoned pathetically.

Yugi sighed loudly.

Jounouchi shook his head. "Look, we know you wanted to spend the day with your boy-toy Yami but you got us! So appreciate the friends you've got, _ok_!"

And now Yugi felt guilty. "You're right, Jounouchi. I'm sorry." Yugi finally stood up from the couch and got some really strange cake that his mom had concocted with mysterious, graying icing.

Then someone turned on a radio.

"Jounouchi! We're in the middle of Yugi's birthday party!" Anzu screeched.

"Yeah! And _Descendants of Ra_ are making a huge announcement today! Yugi likes them, remember?" The blonde looked at the birthday boy. "You don't mind, do ya Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged. "Sure, it's fine."

Maybe hearing Atemu's voice would make him feel better.

Jounouchi turned the volume up and the party goers, who were mostly comprised of _Descendants of Ra_ fans, settled around the machine.

Then Atemu's beautiful voice came on the air. It was an interview going on in America, the news casters were translating the voices into Japanese as the radio interviewer and Atemu spoke together in English.

'Is there anything Atemu can't do?' Yugi wondered.

"_So, I hear you've started dating again?"_

"_Ah…"_ Atemu's voice stumbled. _"Yes, that's true."_

Member's of Yugi's party "oooooo"ed and squeaked.

"_Are what the tabloids saying true? Are you really, if you don't mind this station asking, gay?"_

Jounouchi and several others squealed and huddled closer to the machine. Yugi cringed for impact.

"_Well, there's a complicated answer to that. To tell you the truth, I don't like to define myself by such absolute terms."_

"_But you are currently seeing a guy, are you not?"_

"_That, I cannot deny."_

"See! See! I told you!" Jounouchi cried at Anzu. The rest of the audience shouted at Jounouchi to be quiet.

"_Well, you are very brave, Atemu. Not many would admit that live on the air,"_ the interviewer commented, impressed.

"_I'd like to believe that I am honest."_

'And blunt,' Yugi added whimsily.

"_So can you tell us the name of your sweetheart?"_

"_Sorry, but _that_, will stay just between me and him."_

"Damn!" several of the party goers cursed. Yugi breathed.

"_So, Atemu, why did you choose to make this particular announcement today of all days?"_

"_For a number of reasons but mostly because it just happens to be a very special day for us."_

"_Ah, an anniversary, perhaps?"_

Atemu chuckled. _"Perhaps."_ Yugi felt the warmth from his breath.

"_So what is this special announcement?"_

The audience in Yugi's living room hushed into a deathly silence. Ryou gave Yugi a significant questioning look. Yugi shrugged, saying that he had no idea what this was about.

"_Well, I wrote a new song,"_ Atemu admitted.

The audience in Yugi's living room burst into gasps.

"_Really? Is it for your lover?"_

"_You could… say that."_

"Oh god…" Yugi moaned. Atemu wrote him a song… Atemu wrote _him_ a _song_!

"_Can we hear this song?"_

"_Of course. In fact my whole band is here in the studio, ready to play it live."_

"_Excellent! Well, this is very exciting!"_

"Oh god…" Yugi moaned again. This was not happening. Atemu did not… Atemu couldn't have!

Ryou put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Keep it down," he warned.

Then the song played.

The tune made Yugi's heart squeeze and his lungs expand with the beat of the drums. The piano keys played on Yugi's rib cage. The guitar strummed at his throat.

Atemu's voice was impossible to describe. But as Yugi listened he swore he heard those lips and whips of hot breath pull at his ear in tantalizing notes.

"_Your voice sings out from the phone_

_To save me from my alone._

_If I only get your call_

_Nothing else matters at all_

_For one simple conversation_

_For a means of communication…"_

"Yugi? Yugi? What's wrong?" Jounouchi cried as he had saw Yugi folded against Ryou's chest and little droplets of sweet tears shinning on his cheeks.

It was the most beautiful thing Yugi had ever heard.

((12))

Malik tapped the end of his pen on the side of his head in thought, not noticing the clips of ink that were left on his scalp. His insane cousin grabbed the back of Malik's chair to lean over his shoulder. "What cha doing?" Mariku questioned.

Malik covered the piles of paper with his arms and glared up at his best friend. "Go away, I'm working."

"Working on… _what_?" Mariku urged, tilting his head to the side to try to make out the heading on one page.

"Nothing," Malik insisted, shuffling all the papers into a pile so he could carry them. But as he attempted to vacate to another room, Mariku, not-casually, smacked the papers out of Malik's hands. They fell and scattered into a disordered mess onto the floor.

"Mariku!" Malik cried furiously, falling to the ground but he failed to block Mariku from snatching one up.

Mariku's eyes widened as he straightened up with his chosen paper. "Ooo, a _fan_ letter? Answering your mail?" The older Egyptian with much bigger hair cleared his throat. "_Oh_ Malik, you're _so_ _dreamy_. I just _love_ the way your hair _sweeps_ the air as you walk with that _perfect_ tush," he began in a high-pitched girlie pitch. "Oh I just _love_ to think about you when I'm in bed. I imagine your, _uh_, _masculine_ physique instead of my nerdy boyfriend's, _ahem_, _composition_. He can't hope to _measure_ _up_ to your-"

"Fuck off!" Malik screamed, seizing the letter from his tormentor's clutches. His face was bright red. "It does _not_ say that!" he spat, enraged beyond intelligent retorts.

Mariku was unperturbed. "That's what they're _all_ thinking, one way or another," he growled, one casual hand insuring that his hair was properly defying gravity. Malik shuffled to his desk and placed the letters upon it, trying to organize the untidiness of mail into some kind of logical stack. "Why do you even bother? They're all superficial, no-life idiots."

"Every once in a while, it's nice to be reminded that _someone_ actually cares about you," Malik snapped venomously. The remark left both members of the room feeling uncomfortable. Mariku knew better than to challenge the other on this particular subject.

Eventually, Malik got control over his desk again but once he did, he found he no longer had the will to continue the endless redundant responses to his fanatics.

Mariku picked his teeth. "Atemu's disappeared again. Off to visit his damsel. Bakura's pissed and Ishizu nee-chan is on the warpath."

"Good to know," Malik muttered without turning around.

Mariku walked over and planted an arm on the desk, perching on a good vantage point to examine Malik's emotions. "Yo."

Malik glared at him. "_What_?"

"You still all ga-ga over that creep?" Mariku demanded.

"Atemu? No way, I'm over that," said Malik.

"Thank _god_," Mariku announced, leaving the desk. "Cause then, you know, I'd actually have to console you."

"And you wouldn't want to do that," Malik commented dryly.

Mariku smirked at himself in a nearby mirror. "Exactly."

"Actually," Malik began again, rotating in his office chair to face the door, "I have someone else I like."

Mariku unconsciously ran a hand up his lethal hair spikes again as he turned to his childhood friend, "Yeah?" he questioned eagerly. His stomach gurgled as he strutted into Malik's field of view, lounging majestically on the wall. "And who's that?"

"I was thinking of Bakura," Malik admitted mildly.

"B-_Bakura_!" Mariku spluttered. His rage soared up into his mouth. "That _fuck_ _ass_! That conceded _bitch_! Are you _demented_?"

Malik shrugged. "He's not so bad. And he is pretty hot."

"If you like albinos and sadists!" Mariku raged, pacing around Malik's chair.

Malik frowned, turning back to his fan letters. "If anyone's a sadist, you are. What's your problem?"

"I don't _fucking_ have a problem!" Mariku cried furiously.

"Then why are you angry at me?"

"I'm not FUCKING angry!" Malik shouted.

Malik rolled his eyes. "_Fine_."

"Why can't you pick someone logical to crush on?" Mariku growled ravenously.

"And who would you suggest?" Malik asked sardonically. "Atemu and Bakura are the only two guys I see on a regular basis."

Mariku fumed. He ripped Malik's chair around, forcing the other Egyptian to look at him. "I think you're forgetting another, _very_ significant male in your life."

Malik thought about this. "You're right. My trainer's a guy but he's so old he doesn't count. And my nutritionist has got that wacky skin problem and hair that comes out his ears. Ew."

Mariku roared in frustration, hands gripping the armrests in an attempt to control his anger. "I think you're forgetting someone a _little_ more _obvious_."

"Who?" Malik asked doubtfully. Mariku glared at him. "You?"

"_Duh_!" Mariku cried, releasing the chair and straightening to his regular height.

Malik looked at him. "You do remember that we're, ah, _related_?"

"Distantly!" Mariku reminded the other. "Like third cousins twice removed!"

"Like _second_ cousins _once_ removed," Malik insisted.

Mariku ignored this. "Same difference."

"Do you even know the meaning of the word _related_?" Malik accused.

"Like that's ever stopped you from falling for someone before," Mariku scoffed.

Malik was appalled. "Yeah, it has!"

Mariku glowered. "Since when?"

"Since _forever_!" Malik shouted.

"So you can fall for guys who are _completely_ wrong for you but you won't even consider me? Someone who's been there for you, time after time…" Mariku argued.

"Yeah, right," Malik answered skeptically. "When was that, huh?"

"Every single moment of your _ungrateful_ life!" Mariku pounced on a memory, "Remember that rattlesnake when you were five, I _saved_ you from that!"

"You were the one who caught it and brought it to me!" Malik cried.

"I punched Atemu after he rejected you, fucking asswipe!"

Malik gaped, face stung with pink. "You hit Atemu?"

"Yeah, I did," Mariku admitted stiffly.

"You had no right to do that!" Malik accused.

Mariku hit himself in the forehead. "That's- _not_ the point! Look. If you were a girl and I was a guy and we had children, they would be perfectly fine! No defects at all."

"Why am _I_ the girl?" Malik asked, hurt and insulted.

"Cause you act like one, _bitch_! And this is _my_ analogy!" Mariku snarled.

Malik's face flamed bright red. "If I was a girl, I would _never_ have _your_ children."

"You fucking idiot, we're NOT even talking about that!" Mariku screamed.

"How come _you_ get to decide what we're talking about!?" Malik yelled.

Mariku roared, "FINE! Let's not talk AT ALL!"

"FINE!" Malik agreed, just as loudly.

There was a pause; both Egyptians had time to breathe though only one did.

Mariku jumped across the space between them and grabbed Malik's arms.

"What're you-" Malik snapped but was cut off by an insistent mouth and an adventurous tongue.

The room buzzed, preoccupying itself in its silence as the two figures slathered each other in hungry kisses and bites. Malik tried to back away but the other yanked Malik's arms around Mariku's back, clamping the two bodies together. Malik leaned backwards but it was no use. Mariku's teeth caught on Malik's lips as he tried to voice protest but neither of them heard it.

After a few moments, Malik relaxed. And then moaned.

"Don't get too excited yet," Mariku shushed with a chuckle as two sets of teeth clashed. Malik's arms held themselves around Mariku's body now so that the older Egyptian's hands were allowed to roam…

Malik squeaked between breaths, "No- don't- ah-" Mariku drowned the rest of the words with his tongue. His hands groped Malik's ass, pressing their hips together.

Malik broke from the kiss to moan. "Mari-" he gasped.

The two were top heavy. More significant actions called for the floor. The two stumbled, Malik going backwards.

The back of Malik's heel hit the corner of a shelf and the two toppled over, right through the doorway, landed with a thud in the living room.

Perfectly timed to see Bakura, who was about to sneak out the front door.

The three band members exchanged glances.

"What are you two doing?" Bakura accused, pale eyebrows raised.

"Just, you know," Mariku examined his and Malik's intertwined position, "Fooling around," he concluded.

Bakura's expression revealed nothing. "Yeah…ah, aren't you two related?"

Malik hastily scrambled away from the other Egyptian; his veil of platinum blonde hair did a poor job of concealing his glowing face from view.

Mariku just grinned like a sociopath. "Yep."

"What are _you_ doing?" Malik demanded Bakura, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Going out to look for Atemu," Bakura said without shame.

"How are you going to find him?" Malik asked.

Bakura held up Atemu's cell phone with a smirk. "Nicked it last night. I traced his girlfriend's number," he explained.

Mariku and Malik looked at each other and then back at Bakura.

"Can we come?" Mariku asked.

* * *

((-12-))

* * *

See!!! I told you!! Malik is a BEAST!!! A FREAKING BEAST!!!

Mariku: (coughs)_sexbeast_(cough)

Malik is just awesome over all. Man. I love that guy. He's got Atemu all nervous and guilty. That is so hot. Mariku and Malik are pretty hot on their own too. I had _soooo_ much fun writing their scene together. Teehee, I'm surprised Mariku knows what an analogy is. Heehee.

To be truthful, I was switching back and forth between Malik and Mariku being twins and unrelated friends. I swear, like three times I had to go through the entire text and change their relations. It was awful. So I compromised and made them second cousins once removed. I don't like incest but I am personally ok with this. Hopefully everyone else it too. (hopes)

Atemu is so fucking marvelous in this chapter too! He was all like "Take that in your tea and chew it, BI-ACH!!" It was sweet. Yeah, and I'm not even going to pretend that I can write song lyrics, cause I can't and I'm ok with that, really.

I do love Ryou. I do. I swear I don't torture him on purpose. That comment "You look like your having as much fun as Ryou" was pretty hilarious. I'm still laughing.

Haha. Yugi's friends are idiots.

NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! Call out the police, national guard, fanatics everywhere! The manhunt for Atemu has begun! SHIT! Letting rock stars out of the house is not a good idea.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!** My sweet, sweet readers!! **REVIEW!!!**


	13. Search Warnings

I am a YouTube junkie. Seriously. Everyday, I come home, got a shit load of homework, sit at my computer and browse YubeTube for like _three hours_! I've seen all the bad YGO music videos, well, it's kinda impossible to see _all_ of them but I've gotten pretty close, and I've actually seen some good YGO music videos, which of course would explain my SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME comment a couple of chapters before.

Yes, I did mean to have Bakura say "his _girlfriend_" when referring to Yugi. He was being Bakura and rude. No one thinks Atemu's going out with Vivian Wong they have all seen the beautiful tabloid.

This chapter is kinda short. You see, since I don't update as I write my story, I just write and don't think about the chapters until it's over. So my chapters are kinda spastically divided. Example: last chapter was like 16 pages, this one is probably 8-9ish pages.

(sighs) I'm feeling so inarticulate today.

Have fun!!

* * *

-((13))-

**Chyaputa 13: Search Warnings **

-((13))-

* * *

The day was bright and sunny on that summer Saturday afternoon. And that meant grocery shopping for Ryou, or at least, the little groceries he could afford. He had had to beg for his job back at the Pizza Palace after Bakura's little stunt. He was already on thin ice for falling asleep at the counter so often, but with enough tears and groveling he had managed to appeal to his superior's kinder nature. Still, after paying the rent and taxes, he could only afford the barest essentials. Ryou stifled a yawn against a box of cereal. A good night's sleep was a hard thing to accomplish these days. Work kept him busy; that was good because it kept his mind off of certain white haired individuals with dry lips…

At least until that moment anyway.

Ryou's foot caught on something. He almost dropped his food but didn't because fate, sometimes, isn't that cruel. He managed to hold on to his edibles and then he turned to see what had tripped him.

There was a shoe protruding out of a bush. And that shoe was attached to a person, hiding in said bushes.

"Hey, ah… Ryou, right?" the rock star greeted.

Ryou blinked. Before his very eyes, the brush grew a head with hair that looked oddly like Yugi's. Then the regular teenager shook off the spell of minimal sleep and focused his attention again. "Good afternoon, um, 'Yami', is it?"

Atemu smiled sheepishly; his whole body was curled into a very uncomfortable looking ball. "Looks like I'm at your mercy."

"Why are you in a bush?" Ryou asked mildly.

"I, ah, snuck out to see Yugi," Atemu admitted.

"Yugi lives on the other side of town," Ryou said.

Atemu tugged a twig out of his hair. "I got a little lost," he explained. "And then these girls recognized me and I panicked and ran for it and my hat flew off and then I dropped my glasses and well… here I am."

Ryou nodded. "So you're hiding from fangirls?" he reasoned.

"Yes," Atemu confirmed. "Sorry I tripped you. I didn't see your face behind that grocery bag."

Ryou shrugged. "No harm done."

There was a pause. Across the street a gaggle of females were giggling and rushing from store to store. Atemu flinched, making the bush shudder. Ryou shifted his bag so he could glance at his watch.

Once the girls were out of sight, Ryou said, "I live right up here. If you promise the location of my apartment will not be viewed by to the entire world on live television, you can hide out there. It's probably more comfortable then your current location."

"Really?" Atemu's entire being seem to relax. "Thanks. Thanks a lot, Ryou."

"That's alright, I suppose I've forgiven you and Yugi for giving my phone number to Bakura now."

"Ah… yeah, sorry about that," Atemu apologized.

"It's all in the past." Ryou glanced around the street. "The street is as empty as it's going to get. We'll have to make a dash for it."

((13))

"Breaking news!" Jounouchi's blaring voice announced over the phone.

Yugi bit the end his eraser then scribbled some useless equations. "Jounouchi, I don't have time for this, I got homework stuff to do."

"Even if it's about _Atemu_?" Jounouchi taunted knowledgeably.

Yugi's heart skipped. "What is it?" The rock star hadn't said anything to him last night about any more important announcements and Yugi wasn't sure if he could take another one of Atemu's surprises. It was probably nothing. But what if reporters had found out more stuff about the leader singer's mysterious significant other…?

"Go to channel 57. You won't believe this!" Jounouchi cried.

Yugi picked up the remote from the shelf and turn halfway to face the TV. The news lady was stationed on the corner of a busy street but… wait. Yugi's pulse slowed.

"Oh crap," he hissed. He knew that street.

"_For those viewers joining us right now," the reporter lady introduced into her microphone. "Just moments ago several pedestrians claimed they saw Atemu, the lead singer of the famous teenage rock band Descendants of Ra, on the streets of suburban Domino. The city where only a week ago Atemu was spotted in a clothing department store_-"

"Shit!" Yugi cried out loud, forgetting he was still holding the phone to his face.

"-so I thought if we all got together and joined up with some other fans, we could searched the streets ourselves," Jounouchi was rambling to his friend but Yugi was not registering any of it.

'Atemu, you idiot!' Yugi moaned in his head.

"-If we get organized we can catch him before the reporters do! I already talked to Anzu, she's on her way. I called Honda but he didn't pick up. I know he doesn't like Atemu as much but he won't miss out on this-"

"Yeah, ok, Jounouchi I got to go," Yugi said in a rush.

"Ok, but Yug-"

"Bye," Yugi said and then hung up. The phone fell from his hands. His pulse was delivering too much oxygen to his brain. His anxiety was like a maddening cloud racing around his head. He could not think. Then something Jounouchi had just said struck him like an arrow.

"_If we get organized we can catch him before the reporters do…"_

"Oh no," Yugi moaned, "Oh no, no, no, no…"

'I have to find him, before the reporters, before Jounouchi… I got to find him!' that was the only logical solution in his brain. And he wasn't going to find Atemu by standing there.

Yugi dropped his pencil without acknowledging it and ran for the stairs. At the bottom of the landing, Yugi heard voices.

"…this guy, but he's so old!"

"Maybe Atemu's into that type of thing. Yuck, bet you're glad you didn't do anything with him now, eh cos-cos?"

"Idiots, this isn't him. I told you I've _seen_ Atemu's lover."

Without seeing them, without ever meeting them, Yugi knew whose voices those were. H

e dashed around a row of shelves in the game shop and found all three of them. Malik, Mariku, and, of course, Bakura.

This was all so very, _very_ strange. Like Yugi had just stepped into a TV and everything was very superficial. The natural laws of his world were crashing down.

"What are you doing _out here_!?" Yugi squeaked, arms flying.

The three famous people turned to him. Yugi's stomach dived for a second in excitement; there were famous rock idols were _in his house_! Then it rose back up into his throat with a furious sickening rush that left his core full of dread.

"_That's_ the guy," Bakura announced to the other two, pointing accusingly.

"This kid?" Malik asked curious, glossy platinum hair looking more luxurious than it ever could in any photograph.

Mariku squinted with mean eyes. "He's so… Atemu-looking. Ew. And short. Good lord he's short." Malik nodded in fascination.

Yugi's face inflamed. But he had no time for this. "You guys can't be here! People will see you!" he hissed.

Bakura shoved his way to the front of the pack, his dark, intense eyes narrowed. Together their presence was quite overwhelming. "We'll leave once you hand over Atemu."

Yugi gaped. "I- I haven't got him," he admitted. "I was just going out to look for him."

Mariku sneered, "Likely story." Malik elbowed him in the side.

"It's the truth," Yugi insisted. "Go and search upstairs and check for yourselves if you want, just get out of the store _where people can see you_!"

Were all famous people _this_ thoughtless?

"Sheesh," Mariku grumbled. "Noisy bugger."

"Hey," Bakura snapped at him. "I'm the only one who can use British references."

"Since _when_?" Mariku demanded.

"The day you were born," Bakura snarled.

"Can you guys please move this _upstairs_!" Yugi begged.

"Move it," Malik urged, pushing the two of them out of the store. "We don't need more trouble."

The four clobbered up the stairs and Yugi shepherd them into the living room.

"Dinky place, ain't it?" Mariku complained with a grimace as he flopped down on the couch and set his feet up on Yugi's coffee table.

"Oh no. Atemu made the news," Malik moaned in despair. Yugi had forgotten to turn the TV off before he left the room and now the same new cast was repeating itself over and over again.

"…_several pedestrians claimed they saw Atemu, the lead singer of the famous teenage rock band Descendants of Ra, on the streets of suburban Domino. The city where only a week ago_…"

"Serves him, right! Sneaking off like that," Mariku cursed nastily. "Hey, shortie, ya got any food around here?"

Unlike his other two comrades, Bakura had not lifted his attention from Yugi for one second. Now he was advancing threateningly on the kid. "Atemu snuck out last night. If he's not here then where the hell is he?"

Yugi nervously squeezed his hands into a knot. "I have absolutely no idea. I didn't even know Atemu was coming over. He never mentioned it!" Yugi fell into a chair, head in his hands. "And I specifically told him _not_ to come here during the week! Why doesn't he _listen_?" Yugi's blood rang, crashing against his ear drum. He was panicking. He was totally freaking out. He had to find Atemu! But if he left how would he stop these celebrities from getting loose and captured themselves? What was he supposed to _do_?

An unexpected hand placed itself on Yugi's shoulder. The normal teenage boy looked up to see Malik's sympathetic expression. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Yugi swallowed and gave a jerky nod. For a rock star, Malik seemed rather sensible. That was good.

"Well, what the _fuck_ do we do now?" Mariku snarled, getting up from the couch and gesturing violently at the air.

"We find Atemu," Bakura ordered briskly, face hard.

Yugi stood up from his desk. "You guys can't afford to be seen right now. I'll go look for him."

"All by yourself?" Malik asked.

"No fucking way, I ain't staying here in this crap hole!" Mariku cursed.

"Keep it down," Yugi urged. "My mom is-"

Mariku gave Yugi a nastily degrading look. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, midget!"

"Could you _not_ be a complete animal for one freaking second!" Malik scolded.

Mariku made a haughty look. "You didn't seem to mind before."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a squeal split the air. Yugi spun, looking wildly for the source.

Then he spotted a supremely-unwelcome Jounouchi in the doorway to the living room.

All three famous people and Yugi flinched. After the scream, the blonde just stood there, completely aghast. "Y-Yugi, y-y-y-you got D-D-D-Descendants of Ra _in your living room_!?" Jounouchi exclaimed, too loudly.

"Ah… it's not what it looks like?" Yugi tried lamely. But it was too late. Now he was truly, completely, utterly, perfectly _screwed_. No amount of Jounouchi's stupidity could make up for this.

Jounouchi let out another pure fanboy scream.

"Fuck," Malik groaned, fingers in his ears.

"Mariku!" Bakura summoned and gestured, almost lazily, to Yugi's blonde friend.

Mariku needed no encouragement. He was already halfway across the room. In one swift movement, Mariku grabbed the fanboy by the collar and flung him down on the carpet, bound his arms behind his back and promptly sat on him. Jounouchi choked on his screech.

"Fuck! What the hell are you doing?" Jounouchi cried.

"Don't hurt him!" Yugi cried, lurching forward.

Malik shook his head sadly at his cousin. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I'll make sure he doesn't cause any permanent physical damage."

"What about emotional damage?" Mariku inquired, palming Jounouchi's face to the floor.

"That too," Malik scolded.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi growled. "What the _hell_ is going on? Why are- in _your_ _house_-"

"Sorry, Jounouchi," Yugi apologized hastily, "We don't have time now but I'll explain later, I promise."

"I'm going after Atemu," demanded Bakura who was being doggedly insistent about the Atemu issue.

"You can't! We can't have you both captured by raging fanatics," Yugi reasoned pacing the room.

"Hey!" Jounouchi cried indignantly.

"No offence intended," Yugi replied.

"Speak for yourself," Mariku growled in Jounouchi's ear.

"He'll be caught anyway if we don't do anything," Bakura spat, his eyes bulging with controlled haste.

"I know! That's what I've been saying, _I'll_ have to go look for him. It's the only way," Yugi explained shrilly grabbing his discarded coat and moving toward the door. "You three have to stay _here_! Understand?"

"You going to let a drawf tell you want to do?" Mariku slurred cockily.

"_Shut up_!" Malik and Bakura responded simultaneously.

Just then the phone rang.

Yugi glared at the three famous people as he stepped toward the phone. "I mean it. No leaving! Don't even make a sound in this house. I can't have my mother finding you all."

As Mariku scoffed, Malik glared at his cousin, and Bakura stared unblinkingly at the normal teenage boy, Yugi picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he spoke, resigned.

"Hey Yugi." Yugi recognized the speaker.

"Ryou, hey," Yugi greeted.

And then he remembered the white-haired, crazy person standing directly behind him, whose eyeballs were now drilling into his head.

Yugi gulped; he knew now that the phone could be viciously ripped out of his hands at any moment. "Um… now's _really_ not a good time."

"Oh. Well, I was just calling to tell you that Atemu is at my house," Ryou responded lightly.

Yugi's feet skipped in place. "You've got him!! Oh thank _god_! Ryou you're the _best_!"

"You can thank me by picking him up. Soon would be nice. I don't want my block to be on TV," Ryou suggested.

"Yeah, we'll be right over! Bye!" Yugi cried and in his excitement hung up the phone. And he turned around and faced the other people at the room, a huge grin that almost hurt his cheek muscles on his face.

"Atemu's at Ryou's house!" Yugi announced.

Malik frowned in question, "Whose Ryou?"

Mariku toyed with the ends of his huge hair. "Atemu's other sex machine?"

Jounouchi's body jerked from the floor. "Ryou's in on this _too_! Ah _man_!"

But Bakura did not speak. The guitarist stared, eyes wide.

Then, and Yugi should have seen this coming, Bakura dived for the door.

"Bakura, no!" Yugi cried.

But nothing could stop the white-haired guy's descent down the stairs or his charge through the game shop. Yugi managed to follow fast enough that he saw Bakura swinging into the shiny car the three famous people must have taken to get there.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled, stumbling out of his house. "You don't even know where you're going!"

Bakura cocked an eyebrow as the engine purred into life. "You think I don't know where he lives?" and then he revved up the car and shot backwards back onto the street, scratching the bumper of a fellow passing car.

Yugi stood limp on the lawn, mouth slightly open. "Mad. Every single famous person is mad," he concluded, dazedly. And as he turned back to his house, back up the insanity in the upper story, Yugi realized that in his conversation with Ryou he had missed the opportunity to speak to Atemu.

* * *

((-13-))

* * *

Chaos. Mwahahahahaha.

Bakura is a fiend. He is sweet. I love that guy. Mariku and Malik too. God I love these people.

I do feel sorry for making out Jounouchi to be a mindless fanatic. Even though he is mindless most of the time. I usually do give him more of a personality in my stories, you know, the silly best friend who then turns around in a time of crisis and gives some profound advice that you didn't think he was capable of. Yes, I did just end a sentence with a preposition.

Ryou is so modest. I love him. But it looks like he'll been in some trouble next chapter… (eyes next chapter warily)

NEXT CHAPTER! Ryou is in some trouble. There's knocking on his door, more than he expected. One who brings death. No, not really, I'm being melodramatic. Oh yes, and Atemu really does jump out a window this time.

**REVIEW!!**


	14. Love Notes

I'm so confused. There's a serious review war going on. (What does "spazz" imply, anyway? A hyperactive child? I don't understand.) I'm exaggerating of course. There has been no war. Just this silly person named "Con-Crit Perkele". You can read his/her review on the Review Page if you want; it's entertaining.

I'm not even going to address Mariku's OOC status anymore. I'm tired of justifying myself.

Read this long chapter. Because no one reads the author's notes, obviously. I mean, _you_ aren't. (yes, YOU. I'm talking to YOU.)

By the way, I love PSYChOtiC-teNdencieS, for the record. That person is one cool cat.

* * *

-((14))-

**Chyaputa 14: Love Notes**

-((14))-

* * *

"Yugi's on his way," Ryou said to the rock star on his couch as he hung up the phone.

Atemu nodded, gut aching. He would see Yugi in a few moments, however briefly. His journey into the outside world had not been _totally_ in vain. "Thanks. Thanks a lot, Ryou."

Ryou shrugged. "I couldn't have left you there on the street, now could I?"

Atemu nodded. The conversation topic passed, followed by awkwardness. Atemu's mouth twitched. There was a block of silence build between them. A new subject of conversation was needed. But what did the two of them have in common? There were only two answers to that question. Yugi and Bakura. And the latter was a death trap.

"So…" Atemu commented, looking around at the dinky apartment. "This is where you live."

"It's no million dollar estate," Ryou responded and Atemu wondered if that was a slight at his wealth but the rock star let it go.

"It's… small," Atemu observed. "And empty." That was followed by more silence. Atemu rushed to put more words between them. "You don't decorate?"

"No time, or resources," Ryou answered, finally sitting down in a chair at his kitchen table. "Besides I'm hardly ever here."

"Oh yeah," Atemu recalled. "Your job. Yugi told me."

Ryou's head jerked up. "What did he tell you?"

Atemu told the truth. "Ah, that you had a job. He didn't tell me why. Said it was your business."

Ryou leaned back into his chair in acceptance, his gaze drifting.

Atemu eyed the white haired teenager. "He also said that he was worried about you."

Ryou shrugged. "That's Yugi."

Atemu allowed himself to grin. "Yeah… Yugi." Then he pulled himself out of his day dream and leaned forward. "I used to live in an apartment like this."

Ryou looked questioning. "I find that hard to believe."

"I wasn't born into royalty," Atemu corrected. "Before our big break, we lived in this horrible district in Tokyo, on the top floor of our building and our landlord didn't care enough about his residents to fix the elevator."

Ryou was still looking at the floor. "Sounds hard."

"We couldn't help it. We had no money. Being an unknown musician doesn't pay as well as you would think," Atemu reasoned matter-a-factly.

"Who's we?" Ryou asked curiously.

Atemu hesitated. But Ryou had asked for it… "Me and Bakura."

"Oh," Ryou spoke flatly.

Now that the topic had been brought up… "It was hard. Sometimes we couldn't pay the rent and sometimes Bakura would mysteriously get the money. I thought he was into a sketchy business, like selling drugs or something but it turned out that he was stealing."

Ryou did not move a millimeter. His chest did not even expand to breathe.

Atemu inhaled; he had to at least try to make this average teenager understand. "Sometimes I think Bakura misses it, our life like that."

Ryou made an odd sound in his throat that Atemu couldn't translate.

"The freedom, I mean," Atemu clarified. "He hates being bossed around, having a scheduled life."

Ryou offered nothing to the conversation. He was staring, staring at his mucky carpet with hard eyes.

"I'm not saying that's an excuse for what he did…" Atemu continued.

"It's not about that," Ryou said suddenly, still not looking.

Now something was happening. Atemu eased into the conversation. "Then… what is it?"

Ryou shook his head, hair rustling. "He's greedy. He should appreciate what he has."

Atemu paused. He couldn't deny this. Perhaps Ryou understood Bakura's character better then he had thought. Still… Atemu had to try. "He's never acted this way with anyone else."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'm sure no one else has rejected Bakura of the _Descendants of Ra_."

"It's not that," Atemu insisted. "He's not like that-"

"Look," Ryou stated calmly. "I would rather not discuss this…"

And then the door bell sounded. Atemu collapsed back on the couch. He had tried to help Bakura that was more than the fool deserved. At least he would be able to see Yugi now.

Ryou got up and approached the door. He peered through the spy hole. "Oh… that's not good," Ryou spoke.

"What?" Atemu questioned.

"It's not Yugi. It's my friend Honda," said Ryou.

"Ah," Atemu understood. "I'm… where should I…?"

Ryou pulled open a side door to what was probably a coat closet. "In here. I'll make sure he doesn't open it."

Atemu rushed in and was confronted by the strong stench of mold. Ryou closed the door after him. Atemu wobbled onto his knees and then cracked the door open the slimiest of fissures to peer out on the scene. He saw Ryou open the front door.

A tall teenage boy, Atemu recognized as one of Yugi's friends from Burger World, stood in the doorway with slouched shoulders, his brown hair gelled into a spike in the center of his head.

"Hi, Honda," Ryou greeted tiredly.

Honda flinched into an upright position, his stance rigid and uncomfortable. He gulped obviously. "R-Ryou."

"As glad as I am to see you, this really is a bad time. Can you come back later?" Ryou asked, hand still on the door and already inching it closed.

"Wait!" the brunette gaped and slammed his own hand on the door to stop its progress. His brow was shiny with sweat and he took two unwelcome steps into Ryou's apartment. "I- I got something to say to you."

That was when Ryou spotted the bundle of red roses behind his friend's back.

"Ah… Honda…" Ryou mumbled but was too stunned and bewildered to decide what to say at the moment.

"Listen, just listen, ok?" Honda rambled and he brought the roses in front of him and began to fumble with them as he talked. "I've- I've been thinking… for a while now and really, well. You're a- ah- a real swell guy, Ryou…"

Ryou took a step back. "…Honda."

But the brunette wasn't done. "I'm worried about ya, well, all the guys are worried about ya but me too- me especially, and I thought, well… you've always sat in front of me in class…"

Ryou took another step back. "No, Honda don't think…" It sounded like he was pleading.

Honda was sweating and his face was flushed. "Look, Ryou, I like y-"

"Honda! No, don't say that," Ryou squeaked and swerved around so that he wouldn't have to look at the brunette.

Honda lurched forward, the roses held out to Ryou like a peace offering. "Just a dinner or a lunch. That's all I'm asking."

Ryou paced across the apartment as though trying to get as far away from his love-struck friend as possible. "Honda, no, I can't. I- I- I got a job and rent and-" Ryou was breathing rather loudly as though trying to expel all his problems from his lungs.

But Honda was persistent. "Please, Ryou. Just once, I promise if you don't have any sort of feelings for me after that then I'll never ask you again. Please."

Ryou was shaking his head repeatedly, hand combing his hair in nervous strokes. "Honda, I can't."

"Here, just take these, " Honda thrust the flowers into Ryou's hands.

"No, Honda, I don't-"

"I bought them for you," Honda pleaded. Ryou was so startled that his hands unnoticeably closed over the plants.

Then the doorbell rang.

Ryou charged at the door, eager to get Yugi into the apartment so there would be no more awkward conversations. He was so panicked that didn't think to look through the spy hole before he opened the door.

Ryou saw Bakura standing at his door. With his cool stance and his smirk and those dark eyes.

And then Ryou slammed the door in the rock star's face.

"Who was it?" Honda asked, confused at Ryou's strange behavior.

"Nothing! No one!" Ryou announced shrilly. "I'm just… going to… excuse me." And then Ryou slid so fast out the door that Honda couldn't see who was on the other side.

Bakura scowled when Ryou appeared in the hallway.

"You have dazzling hospitality," Bakura commented dryly.

"What are you doing _here_?" Ryou hissed. "Are you stalking me again?"

Bakura smirked, cruel eyes twinkling. "Are those for me?"

Ryou was confused till he noticed the dozen roses that were still in his hands. "No! They're- they're from-" Ryou was backed against the door and was so numb that he could not stop the flowers from being snatched right out of his hands.

"Hmm…" Bakura lifted the roses to his nose breathed in their scent. "Don't worry. I'm not naïve enough to think that you would get me flowers," he explained smoothly. "Besides, you had no idea I was coming…" Bakura plucked a small white card from amongst the flowers with nimble fingers. "Well, well, 'To Ryou. A sweet and super cool guy. From Honda.'" Bakura's face hardened.

Ryou's face was glowing with humiliation. "It's none of your business," he stated, jaw tight.

Bakura's eyebrows rose. "Really? You think so?"

Ryou's face brightened. "I can take care of this myself," he insisted.

"Can you?" Bakura cocked his head to the side, severely examining the door behind Ryou's back. "He's in there isn't he?"

Ryou flattened himself against the door, arms spread wide. "You are not going in there."

Bakura leaned forward, cornering Ryou against the door. "Can you stop me?"

And Bakura was very, very close and both teenagers knew the answer.

Ryou's expression tightened as he tried to ignore the smell of Bakura's breath and the heat radiating off the rock star's skin. "Please, Bakura, don't…"

"Hm… don't do what?" Bakura asked, eyes half closed and his hands on the wood of the door on either side of Ryou's face.

Ryou turned his head away, jaw trembling.

Bakura snorted. "I suppose this isn't the time for that, right?" he mused with a sigh. "No matter." And Bakura turned the handle to open Ryou's apartment.

Ryou stumbled backwards into his home as the door he was leaning against gave way from behind him. Bakura side-stepped the confused white haired teen. The rock star's eyes targeted the awkward brunette within a second.

Honda's jaw dropped like a brick. "B-B-Bakura!" he exclaimed.

The famous rock star ignored this comment. "You Honda?" he questioned gruffly.

Honda's eyes popped like corn. "Y-yeah! But you're- you're, shit _Bakura_! The _Bakura_! I can't believe- How do _you_ know _me_?" Honda gaped in delirious astonishment.

Bakura grinned but it looked more like a leer. "We have a mutual acquaintance."

"Bakura, don't do this," Ryou implored.

"Ryou! You know this guy too? Wow," Honda claimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ryou tugged at a stray white lock of hair. "I told you Honda. I told all of you Bakura stole my backpack. You guys didn't believe me…"

Honda's expression wilted, but only slightly. "Ah well, sorry about that but, god, Ryou! You know _Bakura_! _The_ Bakura! That's amazing!" Then Honda proceeded to further embarrass himself by rambling senselessly. "Aw man, I am your biggest fan! I was at your last concert in Domino, you know! Man, you were _amazing_! You are awesome!"

Bakura's leer crinkled. "Were you the purchaser of these?" He threw the bundle of roses on the carpet. Loose petals scattered onto the floor.

Honda, who finally seemed to sense there was more to the story, looked confused. "Aaaah, yeah, I did."

"Bakura, please. I can handle this," Ryou insisted.

"And did you, by purchasing them, hope to work yourself into Ryou's more intimate graces?" Bakura alluded harshly.

Honda rubbed the back of his head, a stupid smile on his face. "Ah, I was asking him, yeah."

Ryou turned away and put a hand over his eyes.

"I see," Bakura remarked. "Then," the rock star paused menacingly to scrape his ear with a pinky, "we have a problem."

Honda's silly grin wavered. "What do ya mean?"

"Let's say, you're encroaching upon my territory," Bakura took a casually step forwards and his foot just happened to land on the bundle of fallen flowers. The plants crunched and their wrapping crumpled. "And you wouldn't want to be stepping on my toes, now would you?"

Honda paused. His brain worked as fast as molasses. "I'm not sure I understand…"

Bakura scoffed. "Rather dim, are you? Then let me be perfectly clear." With one clean motion he spun around, hooked an arm around Ryou's waist and tugged the white-haired teen to him. "Ryou's taken. Get it?"

Ryou's face, still turned away, contorted at Bakura's touch.

Honda's mouth opened. His disbelieving gaze jumped from Ryou to Bakura to Ryou again Then he choked, "Ryou… is this true?"

Ryou swallowed but did not speak and did not move.

Bakura's grin broadened. "There you have it." The guitarist ran a hand through Ryou's hair and that gesture shook Ryou's senses enough for Ryou to finally push the rock star away.

Honda watched Ryou take a couple steps away from both of his suitors.

Bakura's grin was now a bitter smirk. "Aren't you going to leave?" he snapped at Honda.

Honda hesitated, eyes looking longingly at the back of Ryou's head, then he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Well," Bakura commented turning to Ryou, who was still had his back to the room, "I guess it's official."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou questioned.

Bakura approached Ryou from behind and placed a hand on Ryou's hip. "That we're _dating_." He planted a kiss on the side of Ryou's neck.

Ryou shoved the rock star away, storming off to the other side of the small room. "Nothing like _that_ was ever decided."

Bakura shrugged the rejection off. "You didn't speak up when your friend asked."

"Because I wanted to let him down easy," Ryou explained quickly.

"So you don't mind if people _think_ we're dating but won't actually commit?" Bakura asked patronizingly.

Ryou glared at the rock star. "Exactly."

"That's ridiculous," Bakura demanded.

"Say whatever you want," Ryou commented lifelessly.

Bakura's lips twisted then curled once again into a smirk. "But you wouldn't go out with that idiot anyway, even if I wasn't here. You're not attracted to him," Bakura noted authoritatively. He took a step toward Ryou, then he took another.

Ryou stood there, not moving. Eyes burrowed themselves into the dirty, crumb-filled carpet. "Yes."

Bakura took another step, smirking. "Unlike me."

Bakura heard, Ryou's breath hitch. He stepped forward, now quite close. But Ryou had not moved. Bakura knew that was a good sign.

"Right?" Bakura prompted. Ryou's eyelashes were very dark against his pale skin.

"Yes," Ryou admitted. Bakura hadn't expected Ryou to confess this. Maybe that was a good sign too. Bakura's breath ached in this throat and that too was something he had not expected. Why did this boy have to effect him so?

One of Bakura's hands rose, aimed for Ryou's face. "Then it's decided."

Ryou turned sharply, discarding Bakura's reaching hand. "I told you, nothing has been decided."

Bakura was getting annoyed. Ryou had just confessed, hadn't he? Why was he _still_ resisting? "You just said-"

Ryou groaned. "Yes! I am! I am attracted to you but it makes no difference! Nothing has changed."

Bakura scowled. "What are you talking about? You want me, I want you. Isn't that enough? What else is there?"

Ryou swerved around and faced the rock star like a spooked cat. "And how long will that last? How long will your interest linger?"

Bakura scoffed. "This is still about that dammed necklace, isn't it? You still on about that fucking trinket?"

Ryou shook his head in a way that Bakura knew this conversation was already lost. "You don't understand at all."

"What? Damn you! What do you fucking _want_?" Bakura cried. He was pissed and his hands were cramped with sweat. Ryou just stood there shaking his head.

Then the ordinary, white-haired teenager, charged across the room and slammed open a closet and Atemu fell out into an awkward heap on the floor. He had been pressing up against the door of the closet, listening to their entire conversation. But Bakura didn't care. He was fucking pissed. And fucking frustrated.

Ryou strode passed both famous people and hastily held the front door open for them. "You can leave now," he said. He told them like it was a proven fact.

Bakura stood there and Ryou stood there. Bakura was glaring at Ryou with such fiery intensity but the other didn't seem to care. Finally Atemu got to his feet and he walked over to Bakura.

"Come on," Atemu urged his childhood friend as he placed a hand on Bakura's rigid shoulder.

Bakura took a second, held it, glared at Ryou as though attempting to bend the boy's mind to his will, which was partly true, then he shook off Atemu's friendly hand and charged out the door, feet stomping.

Atemu paused just long enough to say a rushed, "Thanks again for saving me," to Ryou but the ordinary teenager gave no reply and Atemu had not expected one. Atemu found his guitarist slamming his fist against a rotten wall of the stairwell.

"Walk it off," Atemu advised. "Let's go."

((14))

"So, let me get this straight," Jounouchi began, stirring the straw in his soda absentmindedly. "You found out that the guy you had met over the internet was Atemu, _the_ Atemu, and you… ran away?"

Yugi bit his lip. "Yeah. That's what happened."

"How odd," Malik commented, chewing on his cupcake.

"Who'd think Atemu would go bawling all over a runt like you," Mariku spat.

Yugi's purple eyes widened. "He… cried? Over _me_?"

Mariku sucked his teeth. "Yep, bastard got snot all over Malik's lovely shirt."

"But he called you afterward, didn't he? So he was alright," Malik reassured, patting Yugi soothingly on the back.

"I can't believe you ran away!" Jounouchi cried, exasperatingly. "Man, if that had been me, I woulda, I don't know, probably died and gone to heaven."

Yugi sighed. "A lot was going on at that time. I was just so confused…"

Malik nodded. "I can understand that." Mariku glared at his cousin for sympathizing with an average teenager.

"So after he called you what happened?" Jounouchi questioned, excitedly and hanging desperately on Yugi's every word.

"Well, we talked and then we made up and then he asked me to lunch," Yugi remembered.

"A _date_!" Jounouchi cried, rolling back on the couch cushions in an overly dramatic gesture. "God, Yugi! You're killing me! Don't you know you're totally living the dream right now!"

Yugi smiled awkwardly. "I guess I am."

Mariku scoffed. "He guesses."

"And how was the date?" Jounouchi asked slyly, nudging Yugi in the side.

"You should know. You were there," Yugi said.

Jounouchi gaped. "What? Really? When?"

"Yami? Remember Yami? In Burger World?" Yugi helped.

Jounouchi gasped, hand flying to his forehead. "That was _him_!?!"

"You met Atemu already?" Malik asked curiously.

"I didn't know it was _him_!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Ah…" Jounouchi's mouth grew very small for a second. "Ah… shit!"

Yugi let out an ironic laugh. "I'll say."

Malik blinked. "What?"

"I talked about Atemu to Atemu! Shit!" Jounouchi realized. "Oh… oh… I totally asked him out, man! Shit!"

"Oooo," Malik sympathized.

And then the door opened and Atemu entered in all his glory and handsomeness. Yugi's composer melted as their eyes met after years of separation.

Yugi jumped out of his seat just as Atemu leapt toward him. They collided and Yugi was thrown backwards onto the couch with a _thump_ that shook the room.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried, his arms wrapped around Atemu's body. His chest was exploding with joy, or maybe that was Atemu squishing his lungs. "Ouch! You're going to crush me!"

"I don't care," Atemu stated defiantly and squeezed Yugi tighter. "I spent _so_ long looking and looking and I couldn't _find_ you…"

"Atemu, I can't breathe!" Yugi squeaked. He was being smothered by the rock star and couch cushions but he didn't mind that much. At least he had Atemu… on top of him…

Atemu nuzzled Yugi's neck. "Hmm… I _missed_ you."

Yugi's face bloomed red. That skin Yugi had been longing for nestled into him and sent pleasurably shivers down every part of him. It also made him highly aware of all the other not-him-or-his-boyfriend people that were observing their transaction of warmth and longing. "_Atemu_, there are _other_ people here!" he insisted.

Jounouchi was desperately struggling to restrain himself, being so close to his idol. Malik put a hand of reminder on his head. "Let them have their moment."

Mariku rolled his menacing eyes. "Where's the albino?" he questioned.

Atemu lifted his head up from Yugi's neck. "Moping."

"With no help from you," the said white-haired moper cursed. He had slid in the back of the room unnoticed. His eyebrows were knotted in severe irritation and loathing.

Atemu turned to Yugi again. "His meeting with Ryou didn't go too well."

Yugi sighed. "Does it ever?"

Atemu shrugged then squeezed Yugi some more and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute."

Yugi blushed. "_Atemu_!"

Jounouchi sniffed. "Damn, you two _are_ so cute."

"They are," Malik admitted mildly.

Mariku sneered from his sprawled position on the floor. "You still think so even though that midget stole him away from you."

Malik frowned. "You are disgustingly tactless."

"You're revoltingly desperate," Mariku countered nastily.

"Hm, and _you're_ not getting any tonight," Malik taunted mischievously.

Mariku bolted upright. "I was getting something!"

Jounouchi turned to Malik. "I didn't know you two were giving each other anything. Aren't you guys related?" the blonde asked conversationally.

"We're second cousins once removed," Malik explained.

"Isn't that when your great-grandfather and his grandfather are the same?" Jounouchi asked.

"Actually his great-grandfather is my great-great-grandfather," Malik corrected logically.

"Ah, that ain't so bad I guess," Jounouchi decided.

"Thank you," Malik appreciated.

"How _much_ am I getting?" Mariku inquired hungrily.

Malik examined his nails. "Nothing, as of now."

"Are we leaving any time soon?" Bakura growled harshly.

Horror enveloped Yugi's senses. Atemu voiced his dismay. "But we just got here," the rock singer moaned, snuggling with Yugi on the couch and not caring who in the room could see.

"If you wanted, you guys could stay for dinner," Yugi suggested, pulling his head up above Atemu's cuddle. "Once the shop closes, Mom's going out with friends and grandpa will be at bingo night."

"I like that plan," Atemu said and pecked Yugi's cheek again.

"I wouldn't mind staying," Malik suggested.

"I would," Mariku announced flatly.

"Why?" Malik questioned slyly. "You've got nothing to look forward to when we get home." Mariku glowered viciously.

"Do you mind if you guys stay a little while, Bakura?" Yugi asked considerately to the depressed guitarist in the back.

Bakura did not turn to look him or anyone in the room. "Do what you want," he cursed.

Yugi looked concerned but Atemu shook his head at his boyfriend. "Don't worry, Bakura will get over it. He doesn't want to be bothered right now anyway."

Yugi sighed with one more worried look at Bakura. "I suppose… as long as you think he'll be alright."

Atemu grinned and kissed Yugi repeatedly on various parts of his blushing face. "I missed you."

Yugi squeezed Atemu back. "I missed you more."

"Impossible," Atemu stated and smuthered his boyfriend with his lips. Yugi couldn't bring himself to care about the other people around him.

"Sweet! A party! Let's order pizza!" Jounouchi cried.

"No _fucking_ way!" Bakura snapped.

* * *

((-14-))

* * *

Lots of fun in this chapter. Ryou's still in denial and now Bakura's afraid of pizza. Poor Bakura!!! (sobs) And Honda was ruthlessly rejected! YAY!! Oh, sorry, I mean- (clears throat) _poor_ Honda… (cough, cough)

I apologize, once again, to any Honda fans out there. Sorry. I don't _actually_ hate him, _really_.

Sorry I lied about Atemu jumping out of a window… (shame) I didn't think people would take it seriously. But if it will help:

Atemu: I'll save you, my love! (jumps out of a window) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (lands on a mattress (aka: no injures))

Yugi: (is saved) My hero! (rewards with steamy kisses)

Bakura: (rolls his eyes) I'll give it a 6

Malik: 8

Mariku: (is disappointed because there is no blood) 3…

TAKE THAT FOR AUTHOR'S NOTES NO ONE CARES ABOUT!!

I started a new story last week. It's called Kletoshipping. Hahaha. (inspired by tinkle-time-kelly) I'm having fun with it.

NEXT CHAPTER!!! (all true unfunny, not joking facts) Jounouchi sucks at being secretive so he, Yugi and Ryou come up with a plan. Bakura is still sulking. (duh)

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

I love reviewers, seriously. Even the little flamers (who I actually haven't had a lot of, lucky me) Sorry if my author's notes are obnoxious… (shame)

**REVIEW!!!**


	15. Pig Latin

I have a question! Where did all these shipping names come from? Why is Bakura/Ryou called tendershipping? Bakura's not very tender, is he? I can understand puzzleshipping and puppyshipping and bronzeshipping but Feignshipping (Yami no Malik/Pegasus/Ryuuji) what is that? Why even name that? WHO CARES!!

Who came up with all the names anyway? I just followed this link on someone's profile and BAM! There were thousands upon thousands of these useless pairings!! Where did they come from?

I'm updating this chapter in the middle of the week cause I will be in a different country this weekend and next weekend.

This chapter is short-ish. But the next one is long.

* * *

-((15))- 

**Chyaputa 15: Pig Latin **

-((15))-

* * *

The sun blared mercilessly down on Monday morning as Ryou walked through the iron gates of school. School. What was school? He knew he would enter that building, find a desk and proceed to sleep on it until the end of the class. The bell would ring and he would jump up out of his chair with dried drips of spit at the corners of his mouth then run to his next class where he would doze off again. This process would be repeated until the end of the school day when he would exit the iron gates once again and catch a bus home, where he would stay for two hours until it was time to pull an all nighter at work, _again_. 

'I need a new life,' Ryou said to his dragging feet that moved him ever closer to those school doors.

Then he saw Honda. The guy was talking to a girl on the steps to the building.

Ryou was unsure what to do but while he was busy thinking about it his feet pulled him forward and before he knew it Ryou was five feet away from an awkward encounter with the brunet.

Eventually Honda saw him. His eyes bulged and then shifted away.

Ryou forcefully stopped his wandering feet.

"Yeah, ah, yeah, thanks," he grumbled to the girl. The female left and it was Ryou staring at the nervous Honda who was just far enough away to escape communication obligations.

Ryou opened his mouth and forgot to say something.

Honda was looking at the ground and he hesitated before he turned to walk away.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Ryou spoke, too loudly.

Honda looked back over his shoulder. His expression was brittle and that was very unusual. "Sure."

It wasn't a very definite answer but Ryou took it as the brunet walked away.

Ryou was just about to feel sorry for himself again when he heard a pair of friendly voices coming up behind him."... can you believe it? His email! Damn that Malik is cool! And he said I can write him any time I wanted."

"Shhh." That was a Yugi shush. "Don't say that name _here_."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," the blonde apologized. "Hey Ryou! Ryou!"

Ryou sighed and turned to greet the two of them. "Hi guys."

Jounouchi was ecstatic as he ran up to Ryou's side. Yugi rushed by his friend's side making hushing sounds and gesturing warning signals.

"Hey, guess what?" Jounouchi questioned, face glowing. "Just guess. You'll never ever, ever guess! It's great."

"You met Yugi's boyfriend Yami?" Ryou asked.

"_Ha_!" Jounouchi jumped triumphantly. "But he _isn't_ Yami! He's-"

"Jounouchi!" Yugi cried. "I told you, _not here_!"

Jounouchi put a hand over his own mouth. "Oops, sorry, Yugi. I just- damn! It's exciting! And I thought Ryou knew about- ah… you know…"

"Jounouchi, I do know who Yugi's boyfriend is," Ryou reassured. "But we call him Yami in public."

"Ah," Jounouchi agreed. "That makes sense." Then his mood changed. "Hey but… how long have _you_ known about… ah, you know," the blonde made little air quotation marks with his fingers, "'_Yami_'?" Yugi put a hand to his forehead, exasperatingly.

Ryou thought. "About a month, I suppose."

"A _month_!" Jounouchi exclaimed. He spun hurtfully towards Yugi. "But- but you two haven't been going out that long, you said," Jounouchi accused.

"Yeah… Ryou found out pretty quick," Yugi admitted apologetically.

"So you could tell Ryou but you couldn't tell me?" Jounouchi questioned.

Yugi shook his head. "I didn't tell Ryou, he figured it out on his own."

"Yeah, yeah, I see," Jounouchi grumbled.

"Yugi didn't want to make a big deal out of it Jounouchi," Ryou said, reasonably.

Jounouchi sighed dramatically. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Really, Yugi it's ok." Then a mischievous grin grew on the blonde's features. "Man, I can't wait to tell Honda, and Anzu! Ha! Damn, what do you think _Anzu_ will do? HA!"

Ryou flinched at the mention of Honda and wondered for a moment if he should say something about how Honda already knew… but in the end he decided against it. It would all come out eventually, after all.

Yugi scratched his head, looking very overwhelmed. "Ah… I guess it's only fair," he reasoned. "But let me tell them."

"When?" Jounouchi asked.

Yugi breathed and then breathed again.

"You don't have to tell them until you're ready," Ryou suggested.

"Yeah, Yugi. Although I can't wait to see Anzu's crying face, I don't want to pressure you or anything," Jounouchi reassured.

Yugi nodded and gave them a smile. "Thanks guys. Maybe we could get them together at my house this weekend and tell them."

"Good idea! Get them both together in an enclosed space so they don't explode or nothing," Jounouchi agreed.

"Can you be there Ryou?" Yugi asked, turning to his friend and looking at him with those big purple eyes. "It would be really great if you could make it. It would be nice to have a calming force to keep everyone together."

Ryou tugged a lock of his white hair. "Since you asked, I'm sure I could squeeze out of my shifts at work for an hour…"

In truth, Ryou didn't want to be there when everyone was celebrating Yugi's internationally famous boyfriend. All that cheering and screaming… and he certainly didn't want to see what Honda would say… or how he would react to finding out another one of his friends had been snatched up by a celebrity.

But since Yugi wanted him there…

Yugi smiled really brightly. "Thanks."

"Yeah, didn't Atemu say something about Bakura and you?" Jounouchi questioned Ryou seriously.

"_Jounouchi_!" Yugi cried, rescuing Ryou from answering

Jounouchi realized his mistake. "AH! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"On't-day ention-may ose-thay ames-nay _in-way ublic-pay_!" Yugi hissed.

Jounouchi blinked, very confused. "What?"

"Hey guys!" Anzu greeted as she ran up to them.

Jounouchi grinned broadly, too broadly. "_Hiiiii_ Anzu!" He leaned down, very obviously, and gave Yugi a wink.

Yugi made an "I'm doomed" face.

"What's up?" Anzu asked curiously, predictably sensing that something was up.

"Nothing! _Nothing_! Right, _Yugi_?" Jounouchi announced, loudly.

Ryou shrugged off the conversation. He was tired. "I'm going to class," Ryou said and walked away.

Yugi followed him, leaving the suspicious Anzu and the loud-mouth Jounouchi. "Thanks again," the kid said.

"It's nothing," said Ryou.

"No." Yugi put a hand on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou stopped walking and found the edges of Yugi's face were tinged with pink. "Thanks for knowing my secret and keeping it. I might have gone insane without you."

Ryou gulped and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"… especially since it's, ah, kinda sore subject with you," Yugi finished.

Ryou shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"I know," Yugi said. And he did know. He was the only one who knew just how _fine_ Ryou was.

((15))

It was late afternoon in the _Descendant's of Ra_'s house. All four members were on lockdown for skipping out together to Domino last weekend. So all four members were lazing away in the common room on fancy, too-expensive couches. Atemu, chin on his knuckles, observed Bakura who was watching his Christian cross rotated smoothly on its silver chain as he held it up at the window. Its shiny surfaces flashed light onto the walls of the rock star's living room.

"Put that crap away," Mariku grumbled, slouching so far in his couch cushion that his bent knees were higher that the top of his head and at the same level as the tip of his hair spikes.

"Quiet," Bakura ordered placidly without much threatening feeling, mesmerized by the silver pendent in his hands.

Mariku growled. "Look, just cause you aren't getting any, don't mean that you get to take out your misery on us."

"Hm, from what I heard, you haven't gotten anymore than he has," Atemu mused.

Mariku glowered pathetically. "Not my fault, now is it Malik cos-cos?" He jabbed his elbow sharply into Malik, who was sitting beside him on the couch. The younger Egyptian was concentrating on his laptop rather then his moody second cousin once removed.

"I would argue the other way," Malik countered mildly, nudging the elbow away.

Mariku's pale eyebrows curled. "_Really_? I don't remember holding out on _my_ significant other. Giving him the cold shoulder ever since we made out. Locking _him_ out of _our_ room."

"How am I supposed to get a decent night's sleep when you're constantly sneaking over to my side?" Malik asked.

"You're not. That's the point," Malik announced.

"We never even decided if we were together or not," Malik pointed out.

"_I_ thought it was pretty clear," Mariku argued.

"You would," Malik retorted and then he grinned and let out a little laugh.

Mariku sat up. "What? What's so funny?"

Malik pulled his laptop away from the other. "Nothing that _you_ would care about."

Mariku scowled. "I bet I know. You're talking to that blonde crap kid, aren't you?" he accused.

"Maybe I am," Malik admitted haughtily, pulling his computer closer to him. "His name is Jounouchi and he's very funny and considerate."

"So, you're going to cheat on me with this- this- this drooling _fanboy_!" Mariku cried.

"I'm not and if I was it wouldn't be called cheating!" Malik snapped, finally angry.

"Oh, good, _fucking_ GOD!" Bakura roared. The guitarist jumped down off his window seat, still clutching the frail silver chain in his mighty fist. "No one wants to hear about you two's _dammed_, fucking _relationship_ problems!"

"We're not in a relationship," Malik muttered contemptuously.

"Fuck that!" Mariku yelled.

"Well, hell fucking _fantabulous_ for both of you! While you got each other and Atemu's got his fucking little _damsel_, others don't have a fucking, dammed _thing_! So do us all a freaking favor and get a FUCKING _room_!" Bakura screamed.

Both Egyptians hesitated. Finally Malik grabbed the other Egyptian's sleeve and tugged him toward their room. "Come on," he groaned. Mariku was irritable but followed anyway, arms crossed over his chest immaturely. When the door shut on both of them, Bakura threw himself on the couch with a great flop.

Atemu sighed and allowed his friend exactly four seconds of quiet self loathing. "Sooo… how is it going?"

Bakura was facedown in the cushions as he commented, "_Peachy_."

"Now, now, I'm sure he doesn't _totally_ hate you," Atemu reassured.

"He does," Bakura corrected. "Oh, he hates me. Hates me. Hates me. Hates me…"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Being melodramatic won't get you anywhere."

"Fuck you," Bakura groaned weakly, and his whole body seemed to deflate into the fabric of the couch. "It's all nice for you. You got everything. So leave us nothingers alone."

"Yeah, and you know how I got what I wanted, Bakura?" Atemu asked.

"You wrote the bugger a song," Bakura growled and finally pulled his head up from the cushions to breathe.

"No, I _called_ him. I tried _again_," Atemu told his melancholy friend.

"Yeah, big deal," Bakura cursed, sprawling out on the expanse of the couch. "You called your guy once. _Once_. I've called him twenty eight times, if you count all those calls to the Pizza Palace, and not counting how many times I've picking up the phone and just let the dammed receiver sit there off the hook…"

Atemu shook his head. "God, Bakura! You are so freaking out of character!"

"Yeah, believe me, I know," Bakura moaned.

Atemu stood up. "Then what are you going to do?"

Bakura lay there, staring up at their mansion's high ceiling. The left corner of his mouth was tight as though pondering.

"Are you going to give up?" Atemu asked. He half expected a yes.

Bakura inhaled and exhaled harshly, and then brought the silver necklace up so that it swung half an inch from his nose.

"I don't know what he wants," Bakura stated. Not pathetically, but like an obvious fact.

"That's a safe assumption," Atemu commented, helpfully.

Bakura was so fixed on that silver pendent that his dark eyes were almost cross-eyed. "He made a big deal out of this thing. This necklace, you know. Said it was his mother's. I threw the real thing away and made him a fake. That's why he hates me."

"Is that what that thing is?" Atemu questioned in satisfaction. "What a relief. I thought you had gone religious. Found dear old God."

"It's just a necklace," Bakura noted.

"Again, safe assumption," Atemu repeated. He was honestly questioning his friend's sanity at this point.

Bakura's mouth relaxed as he took one more breath. Then the white-haired, guitarist flipped his legs off the couch and got to his feet.

"Did you figure out what he wants?" Atemu asked, sincerely curious.

"Nope," Bakura admitted briskly. Then Atemu watched as his longest and best friend unhooked the chain of the cross and then wrapped it around his own pale neck.

"Ah… Bakura…" Atemu began warily.

"I don't know what he wants so I'll have to woo him with something," Bakura decided.

Atemu shook himself, disbelievingly. "Did you just say '_woo_'?"

"He doesn't want flowers or chocolates or riches. He's one of those silly sentimental people," Bakura guessed, correctly, Atemu assumed. "I can't buy him anything, or he'll think I'm throwing money in his face. I can't write him a song, cause I suck at lyrics."

"That's true," Atemu added.

"I can't make anything or write anything or carve or nothing," Bakura continued. The guy was pacing now fervently across the room; the silver cross swung on his neck with each determined step. "So I got no other choice."

Atemu was confused. "For what?"

Bakura's jaw was set and he stopped walking. "I got to find his real necklace."

Now Atemu was worried. "Bakura, you said you threw it away months ago."

Bakura finally looked at his friend and Atemu saw the unhealthy, sleepless, craziness deep in his eyes, attached to his irrational nature.

"I know," Bakura concluded and grinned like a mad man.

* * *

((-15-))

* * *

HAHAHA!!! ROFL!!! HAHA!! OOC Bakura is hilarious.

This last scene was such a joke on myself, you can't even insult me anymore.

Is-thay apter-chay is-way exciting-way or-far e-may ecause-bay I-way inally-fay urpassed-say, in-way umber-nay of-way apters-chay anyway-way, HINAFTYCC-way, ich-whay as-way y-may irst-fay ic-fay. It's-way ard-hay o-tay ype-tay ike-ly is-thay.

I admit, at one time when I needed Malik to end up with somebody and Mariku was still his twin, I had Malik paired with Jounouchi. I don't know what I was thinking. Luckily I got back to my senses.

NEXT CHAPTER!!! Jounouchi is sooooooooooooo helpful. Yugi gets a panicking phone call! He's going to die in seven days! (cough, cough, _LIE!)_ Ryou gets tossed into the loin's den and everyone's secrets are revealed. And just in the nick of time, a news report gives an insight into one crazed guitarist's heart. (ew, that sounded cheesy)

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Everybody's doing it! YOU SHOULD TO!!

**EVIEW-RAY!! **

Just don't write your reviews in pig latin cause then I'll be annoyed and kill you. (points) YES! I am talking to YOU!! (points)


	16. Smoke Signals

Wow, I am wiped. Out of country, back in country, airplanes, ceremonies, lots of forms and a couple of wicked placement tests from hell and here I am. Shit, I had a long two weeks. I am tired. Zzzzzzzzzzzz…

But I didn't check my email for like two weeks so when I got back I had like 125 emails or something like that. It forever to get through them all.

You know what I hate? Retainers. Yuck.

Read, it's amusing. Well, at least I think so…

* * *

- ((16)) - 

**Chyaputa 16: Smoke Signals **

- ((16)) -

* * *

"Sit, sit, sit!" Jounouchi urged, ushering Honda and Anzu to Yugi's couch. The blonde was jumping around the room in an ecstatic frenzy. Yugi stood back against the wall as Jounouchi took both Anzu's suspicious looks and Honda's blank stare. 

This was it. This was the day when Yugi would tell them the real identity of his boyfriend. How would his friends react? Probably about the same as Jounouchi had. Scream at the top of their lungs.

Yugi sighed. He would have liked to have waited longer, actually he would have liked to have never told them at all, but now that Jounouchi had found out he was going around winking at people whenever Yugi got close. Now that Jounouchi knew the only thing stopping him from blurting out Yugi's secret was the fact that he got to break it to them today and act like he had known since the beginning, which he hadn't.

"God, what's the big deal?" Honda questioned tiredly.

Jounouchi rushed to Yugi's side, his knowledgeable grin wider than its natural measurements. "Can I tell them now?" he asked. "Please, _please_…"

"Wait," Yugi insisted, nervously peeking out the window every two seconds. "I want Ryou to get here first."

Honda's head jerked upwards, startled. "Ryou's coming?"

"So he knows this big secret too?" Anzu asked skeptically.

Jounouchi rubbed his hands together dubiously. "Maaaaaaaaaybe."

Anzu sighed, "It's probably nothing more exciting than Jounouchi dying his hair again," Anzu guessed to Honda and Jounouchi giggled with childish delight.

"Right," Honda gulped and began to gobble down handful of chips at a time. Yugi had noticed that his brunet friend had been acting very strange recently, especially around Ryou. Yugi hoped nothing drastic was going to happen today.

Finally one white haired head bobbed in through Yugi's front door.

"He's here! He's here!" Jounouchi announced, feet jumping a little again. Honda gobbled down more chips and Yugi's nerves redoubled so that he had to clench his hands together to keep himself still. Anzu, amid the nerves and insanity, sat with a very confused and questionable expression.

The second Ryou entered the room, Jounouchi dragged the poor kid over and stuck him on the end of the couch, next to Honda. The brunet choked and gagged on the half chewed potato chip mass in his mouth.

Ryou smiled awkwardly at Yugi. "Sorry, I came as soon as I could. My boss was lecturing me again," Ryou explained.

"That's fine, don't worry about it," Yugi reassured.

'I have all the worry this room can stand,' Yugi moaned to himself as Jounouchi dragged him to the center of the room.

Honda, coughing to clear his throat, chugged his bottle of soda in desperation and leaned significantly toward Anzu, who was on his other side on the couch.

"So what's going on?" Anzu asked persistently, pushing Honda's leaning body away.

"Ok, ok, so Yugi," Jounouchi brought his nervous friend forward to the center of the room, "Has a very, very important announcement!"

Yugi swallowed and then swallowed again, Anzu's and Honda's curious stares looking up at him. "Yeah… so, as you all know, about, ah, I guess, four and a half months ago I met this guy online," Yugi began.

"Yami," Jounouchi contributed helpfully, with another sly wink.

"What's with that _wink_?" Anzu questioned the blonde.

"Let Yugi tell the story," Ryou suggested. Yugi sighed. This was why he had wanted Ryou here, to bring some rationality into this chaos.

Yugi breathed and started again. "Yeah… well, when I actually met him, three months after that…"

"Oh _god_!" Anzu screamed and jumped up out her seat in an excited rush.

Yugi flinched. He hadn't even gotten to the actual secret yet. "Um… what?"

Anzu was hyperventilating. "You're, _oh god_, you're going to get _married_!" she cried.

Yugi's face erupted with heat. 'M-_married_!' he exclaimed silently. Married to _Atemu_? 'Oh GOD!'

Jounouchi laughed so hard he nearly fell over. Anzu realized her mistake and shamefully lowered herself back into her seat.

"Um… no," Yugi corrected apologetically.

Jounouchi wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's about as big though," he hinted.

Yugi felt the pink blush spread across his face. "Is not…" he protested embarrassedly.

"Are you going away?" Honda asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No… um, it's not bad, exactly. I'm-"

"Are you moving in with Yami?" Anzu guessed trying to redeem herself.

'If only,' Yugi admitted to himself, which only made his current blush worse.

"No, I'm not moving in with anybody," Yugi said. "But it is about Yami. I haven't been completely true to you guys about his real identity…"

"Is he really a seventy-year-old ax murderer?" Honda inquired.

"No!" Yugi cried. "No, he's… um, well, actually he's, ah… just happens to be someone you all know…"

"Someone we know?" Anzu repeated, turning to Honda.

"Like a teacher or something?" the brunet asked.

"No, he's about our age… " Yugi admitted vaguely.

"Is he someone at our school?" Anzu asked.

"No. Look," Jounouchi snatched up the remote and turned on the television. The station just happened to be televising the _Descendants of Ra_'s last concert. "Does this give you any ideas?" he hinting meaningfully.

Both Honda and Anzu stared at the screen blankly.

"Is it Ryou?" Anzu asked and then gasped. "Oh! Are you actually dating Ryou?"

"What? _No_!" Yugi and, surprisingly, Honda exclaimed at the exact same frantic moment.

The said white-haired male shrunk into his seat, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"How did you get Ryou from _this_?" Jounouchi gestured toward the TV.

"What? You said he was our age and Ryou kinda looks like Bakura? And you were anxious to have him arrive," Anzu pointed out logically.

"No, me and Ryou aren't dating," Yugi managed awkwardly.

"You guys are so off," Jounouchi chuckled.

"Yeah," Honda accused frantically, pacing around the room. His hands were flying out to the sides. "Ryou can't date Yugi, he's already dating _Bakura_!"

There was a horrible silence.

Just about everyone's jaw dropped open at that.

Ryou looked terrified, like a deer who had already been squashed by the truck.

Yugi gaped. This was… unexpected. 'Oh no, oh damn. Sorry, sorry, sorry, Ryou!'

Anzu unfroze first. "What….?"

"Ryou's…" Yugi tried.

"... _dating_ Bakura?" Jounouchi questioned, confused.

"Yeah!" Honda confirmed loudly.

Anzu's mouth gaped disbelievingly. "No…"

Jounouchi turned forcefully on Yugi. "You didn't tell me Ryou was _dating_ him?"

"But I thought he wasn't…" Yugi mouthed.

"No!" Ryou squeaked, shaking his head. "I'm not! Really!"

"Wait! Is this the same Bakura who…" Anzu asked, still shocked.

"Yes, Bakura! The Bakura from the _Descendants of Ra_!" Honda claimed.

"I knew Ryou knew him but… he's dating him _too_! _Damn_!" Jounouchi cursed.

"I'm not dating him!" Ryou cried.

"You _knew_ he knew _Bakura_?" Honda demanded, charging over to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi took a couple of steps back because Honda looked kinda scary. "Ah… well, yeah. But he wasn't dating him then!"

"You mean _Bakura_!" Anzu claimed outrageously, hysteria finally catching up with her, "_The_ Bakura! The _Bakura_ from the _Descendants of_-"

"But I didn't think you were… weren't you saying just last week that you hated him?" Yugi asked Ryou sincerely but the other was too busy trying to will himself out of existence to answer.

Honda spun to Yugi now. "_You knew too_!" he cried.

"-the internationally famous guitarist! The multimillion dollar _sex demon_!" Anzu screamed. Her voice would start screeching soon.

Ryou actually jumped out of his seat aghast, complexion paler than normal. "_Sex_ demon!?!"

Honda swerved back to Jounouchi and grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt. "How long have _you_ known!"

"Honda- you're- choking me!" Jounouchi gasped.

Anzu was hyperventilating again, hands up over her face in shock. Her voice box squeaked with every forceful breath.

"_How_ do _you_ know _he_ knows Bakura?" Honda snapped, very un-Honda like.

Jounouchi, unfortunately, managed to get a good breath of air before shouting "Cause Yugi's DATING _Atemu_!"

And, unfortunately, his voice carried over the entire room.

That's when Anzu began screaming.

Yugi jumped down next to Ryou and the two of them huddle together like two hunted rabbits.

"Nice knowing you," Yugi muttered to his fellow.

Honda let go of Jounouchi and had his own opportunity to look stupefied. Meanwhile Jounouchi tried to shush Anzu.

As Anzu quieted down and Honda was consumed by confusion, Yugi leaned over to Ryou. "Sorry, I was planning all the focus to be on me. I didn't mean to drag you into this," Yugi whispered apologetically.

Ryou shrugged. "I kinda… got myself dragged in." Yugi gave his friend a questioning look. "You'll see," Ryou promised.

"Ok…" Honda began. His eyes were wide and their lids were lined with repeated shocks. "What the hell is going on?"

Yugi breathed and then got cautiously to his feet again. "Yami is Atemu. I didn't know until I met him in person three months after I began talking to him online."

"You met a guy you only talked to on the internet?" Honda asked warily.

"He was _Atemu_!" Anzu claimed shrilly.

"Yeah, well, Yugi didn't know that at the time," Honda said stubbornly.

"You're right. And I knew it was stupid of me but I did it anyway," Yugi admitted.

"So… you've been dating this guy for almost 2 months and you haven't bothered to tell us?" Anzu asked.

"Well…" Yugi hesitated. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to date him at first…"

"If you wanted to!" Anzu cried and fell back on the couch in exasperation.

Yugi bit his lip. "And then I didn't want you guys to overreact."

"Tell them how you ran away," Jounouchi encouraged.

"How does Jounouchi know this?" Anzu demanded fiercely, sitting up again. "Why did you tell him?"

"Yugi didn't," Ryou added calmly.

"Do you guys remember that chaos that happened on Tuesday?" Yugi asked. Honda shut his mouth and stared purposely down at the floor. "About how Atemu was supposedly spotted in Domino and stuff?"

Anzu nodded. "How could we forget. Jounouchi called everyone about getting together a search party and then he never showed up."

"That's cause I went over Yugi's house to get him," Jounouchi explained with excitement. "And then when got here I found Malik, Mariku and Bakura standing in _his_ living room!"

Anzu stared. "No… I don't believe you," she disagreed obstinately. "This is too much. First Ryou's dating Bakura, then Yugi's dating Atemu. I mean, why would three of _Descendants of Ra_'s band members travel all the way to Domino to be in Yugi's living room?"

Yugi sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Cause famous people are crazy."

"Atemu snuck out to see Yugi and he got lost," Ryou began, taking over the explaining. "So then the rest of them snuck out to find him."

"They thought Atemu would be with me," Yugi reasoned. "But he wasn't."

"That's when I came in!" Jounouchi added.

"So Jounouchi's only known about this since Tuesday?" Anzu clarified.

"And then after restraining Jounouchi," Yugi continued.

"Restraining?" Anzu repeated, interested and smug at this concept.

"What?" Jounouchi accused, "You would have done the same thing! Don't deny it!"

"I called Yugi," Ryou said, "Cause _I_ had found Atemu."

"Woah!" Honda jumped up. "_You_ had Atemu!"

Ryou tugged one of his bangs again. "Yes."

"Then Bakura went over to Ryou's to pick up Atemu," Yugi explained.

"While I hung out with _Malik_. And is that guy ever _cool_," Jounouchi taunted. "We talked for ever and ever and ever and, oh yeah, I got his email."

"_You did not_!" Anzu screeched.

"Atemu was in your apartment!" Honda cried. "The _whole_ time!"

Ryou nodded. "That's why Bakura was there, yeah."

Honda gaped. "Where was he?"

"In the closet," Ryou admitted.

"Yep, just about every day I get and see a new email from Malik on my computer," Jounouchi bragged. "We talk probably… three times a day. More on the weekends, of course."

"You haven't known him for a weekend!" Anzu caught logically.

Honda gulped and his face got pale. "So Atemu saw… heard…"

"Everything, pretty much," Ryou said.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked Ryou curiously.

"Honda was at my house when Bakura showed up," Ryou explained tiredly.

"Oh," Yugi understood and empathized. "So that's why he thought Bakura and you were dating, huh?"

"They _are_ dating!" Honda cried. And Jounouchi and Anzu started paying attention again. "They both-" Honda gulped, "They both said they were."

Ryou shook his head. "We're not dating Honda. We lied to you."

Honda opened his mouth again, ready to argue but then his conviction failed. "You… what?"

"We lied," Ryou revealed. "Well… I lied. It's complicated."

"Not really," Honda accused. "Either you two are dating or you aren't."

Ryou leaned against the armrest on the couch, his expression far off and pensive. "He wants to date me. I told him no."

"Who? Bakura or Honda?" Jounouchi asked.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu scolded.

Yugi gasped. "Honda likes…? Oh…"

The brunet's face got sweaty and red like a fruit.

"Oh come on," Jounouchi moaned as he flopped back down in his chair. "Everyone knows Honda likes Ryou. It's so fucking obvious."

"Both," Ryou answered calmly, a detached look in his eyes still. "I refused to go out with both of them."

'I didn't know Honda liked Ryou that way,' Yugi thought and he was suddenly in touch with guilt. 'Have I been so busy with Atemu that I haven't even noticed my own friends?'

"You said no to _Bakura_?" Jounouchi questioned. "I'm sorry, Honda, but it is Bakura, _the_ Bakura. How could you say no?"

Ryou shrugged. "Because…" the white-haired teenager's head dropped, his face cupped in his hand, "Bakura's greedy and selfish and… and… so fucking stupid."

Sensing the feeling Ryou was suppressing. Yugi sat down beside his friend again and put an arm around his shoulders.

Honda stared blankly at his crush's bent head.

"Not to seem callous or anything," Anzu voiced softly, with the cleanest intentions, "But this kind of opportunity doesn't come around often Ryou. Even if he turns out to have no soul and kills kittens in his free time, you could give him a chance."

Ryou made a noise that sounded like half an exhale and half a laugh. "That's not what I'm worried about Anzu-chan. I think he likes me very much. The problem is…" Ryou took a pause and used it to take in a couple of breaths, "The _kind_ of person he is. He travels, he meets new fanatics every day, he's a goddamn flirt," Ryou choked and then trailed off, "He's glorious and I'm boring…"

Yugi squeezed Ryou's shoulder. "Ryou… you don't trust him enough."

"Of course," Ryou admitted. "Cause the first time I met him he stole from me and then lied about it to lure me back. What kind of a manipulative person does that?"

"You don't know anything until you try," Anzu tried.

"Yeah," Jounouchi seconded, "That and, well, if he does break your heart, me and Honda can always break him!"

Honda remained still and silent.

"Ryou, I know it's hard," Yugi said helpfully, "Sometimes I sit up at night wondering if I'll ever see Atemu again and when I do if he already has someone on the side."

"And how do you know he hasn't?" Ryou questioned.

Yugi started. "I don't. But I know him. And I take that chance."

Ryou buried his head in his hands. "I wish I had as much faith as you Yugi-kun."

Just then, the television, which since fallen from everyone's attention, flashed with urgency as the usual dreary commercials were interrupted.

"_Breaking News! Bakura of the famous rock group Descendants of Ra has bought a local garbage company!"_

All five friends jumped and stared bewildered at the TV.

The scene of the newsroom faded out to show multiple shots of a large ugly square building with piles and piles of various junk on conveyor belts and pits of festering trash.

"Gross!" Anzu shivered.

The scene flashed to a reporter standing outside the building. _"After these last couple of weeks, the public thought they had gotten used to the members of Japan's number one rock band, Descendants of Ra, causing odd havoc. But no one saw this coming. Just an hour or two ago, the band's guitarist, Bakura, bought an entire series of garbage companies that service the town of Domino. This is yet another event related to that seeming normal town of Domino. Does the band have a special interest in this town? Theories, such as Atemu's mysterious significant other residing there, have yet to be proven."_

"That's a little close, eh Yugi?" Jounouchi commented.

"A little," Yugi admitted.

"But why would Bakura buy all of Domino's garbage companies?" Anzu questioned.

They all turned to Ryou who was as speechless as the couch that he sat on.

"_When asked about an additional crazy incident by the band, Descendants of Ra's manager, Ishizu Ishtar, said, 'This act in no way supports or is in any way related to the organization and its investors.' When asking Bakura's fellow band member, Atemu, the singer, after several minutes of non-stop laughter, said, 'Bakura just wants the attention, of a certain person.'"_

Yugi groaned. "Atemu, you idiot."

Ryou remained still. Even when the news station flipped to a shot of Bakura standing at the head of one of the garbage railings. A fellow reporter, inside the garbage building, rushed up to the guitarist.

"_Bakura, what is your purpose in buying this garbage company?_" the male reporter inquired. "_What impact will this have for the families of the workers? Are you fighting for a higher minimum wage in workers every where?_"

Predictably, Bakura turned toward the camera and glared the lens in the eye.

Ryou's breathing got loud.

Then the guitarist pronounced clearly, "_No comment. This is private property. Get out._"

The white-haired rock star turned and charged up the stairs of his newly acquired garbage building and slammed a door in the reporter's face

"_Whether the reason is a childish dare or a demonstration on the workers union, this reporter will be standing by_," the shaky male reporter announced into the camera.

"Shit…" Jounouchi whistled. "That's…"

"Ryou?" Yugi said turning to his friend. "You ok?"

Ryou hesitated. "Did anyone else see that…" Ryou touched his own neck, "That silver cross necklace he was wearing?"

"Yes, I thought that was odd," Anzu agreed.

"Do you think the loss of Ryou has made him go religious?" Jounouchi asked seriously.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, very concerned.

And then, Ryou laughed.

All four of his classmates were shocked by this particular outburst but Ryou just kept on laughing and laughing, to the point of hysteria.

"Should I fetch some water?" Anzu wondered.

Ryou shook himself. "No- no-" He laughed some more, his arms tight around his chest. "It's nothing- nothing like that-" And Ryou continued to laugh.

"Then what?" Yugi asked softly.

Ryou pointed at the TV, tears in his eyes. "He-" Ryou gasped, "He was wearing- you saw it- and he's looking for- mine!"

"I don't think we follow you," Honda added, uneasily.

Then the phone rang and Yugi must have been psychic because he knew who it was before he picked up the phone. "Hey Atemu," he greeted.

"Hey, I guess you saw the news," The singer teased. "Man, I am _still_ laughing."

Yugi looked back at his white-haired friend, "So is Ryou."

"Is that a good sign?" Atemu inquired.

"I suppose," Yugi admitted. "'He just wants the attention of a certain person'? You are so bad."

"Yeah, yeah, Bakura will clock me for that later," Atemu dismissed. "So, do you want a ride?"

Yugi paused. "To what?" he asked curiously.

"To Bakura's new the garbage plant! I'm assuming Ryou's coming?"

"Um…" Yugi looked back over his living room, "Can you fit five?"

"You told your peeps the big news?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah," Yugi admitted. "Five seconds ago, and they're still here."

"Then it'll be eight cause I got Malik and Mariku already in the car," Atemu counted. "And those two are _ecstatic_."

"You don't mind?" Yugi asked.

"Nah," Atemu reassured, "What's two awkward parties with fanboys in a week?"

Yugi sighed. "You're too fantastic, Atemu."

"I love you too," Atemu cooed. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

Yugi actually froze on the phone. The plastic slipped beneath his fingers as his heart thumped and thumped and thumped in his ears.

"Yugi?" Atemu called.

"Ah…" Yugi winced. His brain was numb.

'He said _love_! Shit! _Love_! Do I have to say it back? If I don't, what will he think? Oh shit! Why now? Why now?'

"Yugi," Atemu said again, simply this time with even a little laugh in his voice. "Don't worry about it."

Yugi gaped. "But… ah, wait I…"

"See you soon," Atemu said and then hung up.

Yugi felt disgusting and gross, like the gum left underneath student's desks. But he didn't have time to think about gum right now. Ryou had to go fix his relationship, in whatever bizarre way he could.

So Yugi put 'love' out of mind and turned back to his guests. "Who wants to go on a trip?" he asked brightly.

Ryou, because he was psychic as well and therefore already knew where they were going, stood up and walked to the door.

* * *

((-16-))

* * *

YAY!! Can you say climax? Well sorta anyway. Man, that was fun to write, that whole scene. Poor Honda-baby, so unloved. I'll cry later. 

(GASP!) Atemu said _love_!! What will little Yugi do? So confused.

I have sad sad news my avid readers. We are encroaching upon the end. I know, I know its tear-jerking but I have a new story in the wings waiting to burst out and fulfill your desires. Hopefully you'll like that one as much as people seemed to enjoy this one. (sniff)

NEXT CHAPTER!!! Bakura is rather down in the dumps (hahahha, you get it? Down in the dumps? Woooooooo, don't you just love word puns? (tomatoes are thrown at author)) and who comes to cheer him up? You do you think? Good-old-peggie-Pegasus! No. I'm kidding. Seriously. I'm kidding. I hate that guy.

**REVIEW!!! **

I hope you are eating your veggie-tables. Cause your going to need them.

**REVIEW!!!**


	17. Metaphors

Oops. Sorry guys! I went on another trip and didn't take this story with me… so I couldn't update. Yes, yes, I know: SHAME! I really do love you guys. Really.

My mother gave me all these sun dresses from her young teenage days that don't fit her anymore. They're all floral patterned and frilly. I told her I hated them and I would never wear them. And now that she's not here… I'm wearing one.

Did you know that this chapter is the third to last chapter. No, I'm kidding. It's actually the second to last. Mwahaha.

* * *

-((17))-

**Chyaputa 17: Metaphors**

-((17))-

* * *

The garbage plant didn't actually make garbage. No, the garbage building didn't even get rid of the garbage, like in recycling plants when plastic bottles become t-shirts and carpets or padding for children's play grounds. No, garbage plants divided up the trash into different piles and then left the crap there to rot and stink for the entirety of eternity.

Bakura had learned all this when he had become supreme manager of all these garbage plants. He had also learned that working conditions for jobs, in general, besides his, sucked, and that people smelled, and that garbage smelled, fucking smelled, and workers hate it when you ask them to go through piles and piles of said smelly garbage to look for something as small as a coin. People got very angry and cursed at their bosses with shaking fists.

The guitarist had to admit, his plan wasn't working too well.

He sat up there in his newly established office of trash, for he was now _King_ of Trash. That was his official title; he had made it himself. He could do that, with all the trash he owned.

"Fuck," Bakura said to himself in his office.

He should have a crown of something. And a banner. A banner that said, "This is the Stupidest Idea Ever. Trying to Get a Boy by Buying Him Trash." Lots of trash.

Atemu had laughed at him. Mariku had laughed at him, obviously. Even Malik had laughed at him, and that guy didn't laugh at much. The world was laughing at him.

"Fuck," Bakura repeated louder.

This sucked. He had half a hundred garbage people out, searching fruitlessly through garbage. Garbage! He was going to get them sick and then their families would sue him. This would never work. This was ridiculous. This was insane.

"Fuck!" Bakura cried at the ceiling.

"You could say that again."

Bakura spun around and saw Atemu standing smugly in his doorway.

"Fuck, garbage!" Bakura growled.

Mariku stuck his head out from behind Atemu, his face glowing with wickedness. "Yes, because you could definitely use some more of that. Fuck, I mean. Not garbage. You have plenty of that."

Bakura was sick of this. "Fuck you."

Mariku smirked and his face clouded over with bliss "Yes, I have that already."

Malik poked in his head severely through. "Why do you _always_ have to announce this stuff to _everyone_? It was once."

"One gloriful night," Mariku savored, "But it was definitely _more_ than _once_, if you remember…"

"Malik," Bakura seethed with smoldering fury. "Get your boytoy out of here before I throw him in my trash compactor."

Malik pondered this. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually…"

"Don't be jealous, baku-baku," Mariku crowed sweetly. "We brought your own fuck toy with us."

"You bought me another prostitute?" Bakura questioned dully.

"Another?"

Malik nor Mariku nor Atemu had said that, nor anyone else in the universe except the only one who could make Bakura's cycle of humiliation complete.

Atemu and Malik pulled Ryou out through the crowd and set him in Bakura's King of Trash office.

Bakura felt very, very uncomfortable now. Cause Ryou was standing in front of him and Bakura was not only a greedy person but also a vain person, and he realized, as Ryou stood there in front of him, that he had not washed, brushed, or restrained his hair for a very long time.

"Well, have a fun time you two," Atemu called and he exited with a coy smile.

"Yes, and remember, we can see everything you do in here through the security cameras," Mariku sung as Malik dragged him out of the office and finally shut the door.

Now Bakura was very, very uncomfortable and he didn't like being uncomfortable.

Ryou rubbed the side of his sneaker on the concrete floor. "So… you have prostitutes?"

Bakura let that comment go. It wasn't important. His hair however… "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Ryou looked disappointed that Bakura didn't accept his conversation point but he shrugged and moved on. "You bought every garbage company in Domino for me. I thought it was the least I could do."

"Really?" Bakura growled. "And what made you think I bought them for you?"

Ryou shrugged. "Just assumed."

"Well, I didn't." Bakura snapped. And he turned and gestured widely around his office. "This is my dream job you know, taking care of people's trash! I _fucking_ love it!"

Ryou was staring at the stained floor. "Ok."

Bakura turned his back on the object of his affections. He hated being incompetent and making up these really stupid lies; the world, himself, and Ryou were all pissing him off.

"What will your band members do?" Ryou asked meekly, "When they find out you've given up show business to go into garbage?"

Bakura paused. Why did he have to respond? Did Ryou deserve a response? No. Ryou didn't deserve anything. Not for blowing Bakura off repeatedly. God, was it so bad that Bakura had wanted to see him? Day after day, every second of every hour… was that _so_ outrageous?

"They'll have to suck it up," Bakura answered sternly.

There was a shift; Bakura could hear Ryou's sneaker on the floor again. Maybe he was going to come up behind Bakura and put his hands… Bakura shook himself.

"Well…" Ryou began. "I suppose if you're really taking this path, I have no choice but to accept it."

Bakura turned and was horrified to find Ryou actually walking _out of the room_. Did he really believe that Bakura _wanted_ to become King of Trash, cause he _didn't_ and Ryou was _supposed_ to know that! But there he was, already walking out the door…

"Not nice is it?" Bakura demanded harshly.

Ryou looked over his shoulder. "What is?"

"Being rejected by someone who's obviously…" Likes? Obsessed? Infatuated? Obsessed fit the best, "…fixated on you," Bakura growled. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Ryou sighed and turned back to face Bakura. The pale, average teenager's face relaxed and that made Bakura's abdomen tighten, again uncomfortably.

"You're not very subtle, Bakura," Ryou said simply.

Bakura shrugged grudgingly. "So what?" Cause that was the only thing he could think to say.

Then Ryou put a hand up over his face and Bakura thought the guy was going to cry or something but a few seconds passed and then Bakura realized.

The pale teenager was laughing.

A second after Bakura grasped this, Ryou removed the hand and laughed, his mouth open notably wide, which was odd because Bakura had never really seen Ryou like that before.

Bakura snapped. "What? What the hell is so _fucking_, goddamn _funny_?"

"Sorry," Ryou apologized with a big grin on his pale face. "I haven't really-" Ryou gasped, "I haven't laughed this hard…. ever, really."

"Well, great for you," Bakura grumbled. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

Ryou grinned. "Bakura… you bought every single garbage company in Domino."

"Yeah, I _know_," Bakura grumbled. "So?"

"So that's… absurd," Ryou chuckled.

"I know! I know its fucking idiotic!" Bakura cried furiously. "I bought you garbage and your fucking mother's necklace is _somewhere_ in it, _ok_?"

Ryou was shaking his head over and over again and, much to Bakura's surprise, the pale teenager whose fluffy white hair went passed his slim shoulders approached the rock star. Bakura almost backed up out of shock. Ryou was quite close now, perhaps a foot away and Bakura was very alarmed how fast the safe gape between them had closed.

"Bakura, you threw away her necklace, you didn't murder her," Ryou reasoned with him. "You feel guilty about it so you used your money to buy it back. And now you have it."

"Now I have to find it," Bakura reminded his crazed crush.

Ryou shrugged. "That's not really important."

Bakura started "Not really _important_? This coming from the guy who chased after me for three months to get the damn thing! Now you're just giving up!"

"Bakura," Ryou said calmly. "You are so stupid. It's not about the necklace anymore, it hasn't been for a long time."

Bakura stared, trying in vain to comprehend this fact. "Then…" His gut felt sickened, all this garbage was for nothing! All this crap he had pulled! "What do you freaking want? What am I…" Bakura felt ill and he moved to turn and walk away because Ryou was impossible and Bakura couldn't stand it anymore when Ryou stopped him.

Ryou was smiling. Bakura's head got hot and Ryou smiled. His smile warmed Bakura too well. Way too well.

"You're wearing that cross," Ryou observed and pointed to Bakura's chest where the fake necklace rested around the rock star's neck.

"Didn't want to lose it," Bakura said. "It's really yours…"

"No, you keep it," Ryou requested and touched the surface of the pendent playfully. "It looks good on you."

"You have to take it. People already think I've gone religious," Bakura ordered.

Ryou shrugged. "So? We know it doesn't mean that."

"Then I have to get you something else," Bakura bargained. "Tell me what you want and I'll get it, no matter what it is."

"I don't really want anything," Ryou said and he was holding Bakura's arm.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine. I give up. What do you want me to do then?"

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing I guess."

Bakura was getting angry and frustrated, especially because Ryou was still holding onto his arm and now his pale smooth fingers were tracing the length of the rock star's arm and now both their fingers were touching and curling around each other. Bakura felt very uncomfortable indeed. And frustrated. Mostly frustrated.

"Well…" Ryou mumbled and Bakura noticed that he had taken yet another step forward. "…I supposed I do want you to do _something_…" His brown eyes were at the level of Bakura's chin.

"Right…" Bakura grunted. He was too busy looking at their intertwining hands…

"I was being stupid," Ryou admitted and now Bakura had no idea what the teenager was talking about. "Or maybe this is stupid and I'll look back on this some day and scold myself for not thinking better. Either way, I suppose this is it."

"So… we get to make out now?" Bakura asked hopefully.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Bakura let go of Ryou's hand and grabbed the guy's skull with both hands and without much courtesy, cause he fucking _deserved_ this, Bakura forced Ryou's month onto his.

It wasn't the best kiss Bakura had ever completed because it was rather rushed and sloppy and he was too excited to make it nice and tantalizing, but the two of them had time to work on that. Ryou was at least nice and cooperative when it came to kissing, no matter how difficult he was in real life. When Bakura's teeth scraped over Ryou's soft little tongue, the rock star's hands moved down from Ryou's head and placed themselves comfortably on Ryou's hips.

Then Ryou began to string his hand up through Bakura's hair.

Bakura made a noise. He removed his mouth from Ryou's to tug the pale teenager's hand out of the mess.

"What?" Ryou asked and as he spoke Bakura noticed how pink the pale teenager's mouth was and that got the rock star excited again.

"My hair is gross, don't touch it," Bakura ordered and then descended on Ryou's pink mouth again. He saw Ryou roll his eyes before closing his own.

A few more seconds and Bakura was back in his 'sexy' mood. His hands slid up under the edge of Ryou's shirt.

But it was Ryou who pulled away this time and looked the guitarist in the eye. "You do know we're in a garbage building, right?"

Bakura smirked. "So…" He slid his hand up a few more inches. The skin there was soft and unblemished. Bakura's own flesh quivered at the prospect of having more to touch…

Ryou jerked the hand away. "You won't let me touch your hair but you're ok with doing stuff in a _garbage_ plant?"

"Depends on what 'stuff' that entails," Bakura answered slyly, creeping forward again.

Ryou sighed lightly. "You are tactless." And he moved away.

"What?" Bakura demanded, "_What_ have I done now?"

"Nothing," Ryou assured him truthfully and took Bakura's hand in his once again. "But I don't really want Mariku to see anything else."

Bakura grudgingly accepted this. "That has a point."

And the two of them walked out of the office to find two sets of friends, both famous and ordinary, applauding the pair of them fervently. Bakura scowled but held fast to Ryou's hand.

* * *

((-17-))

* * *

Aren't the two of them just sweet? I love those guys. Ryou's stopped being stupid and Bakura… well, still kinda an ass but he's supposed to be.

Heehee, Bakura's hair. Heehee… (is still laughing)

Mariku and Malik are so funny. I love those guys.

But wait!! Yugi's and Atemu's "situation" has yet to be resolved! What will happen?!

NEXT CHAPTER!!!! (or as some might say the second to last chapter. But its actually the last chapter) Everything is happy. Everybody is happy. Honda moves in with Otogi and they are happy happy and have 4 children (JK because between the two males they have plenty of sperm but no uterus!!! Who would have guessed?) Jounouchi and Kaiba, who's actually been in the story all the time you just haven't been reading carefully enough, have lots and lots of sex. YAY! And as for Yugi and him agonizing over Atemu's love pronouncement… (gets smacked in the head with a pencil) I guess I'll actually leave some for the last chapter.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Because the next chapter really is the last one. Really. Seriously.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tell you what? If I review in one week then it's the last one. If I review in two then its not. Mwahaha. Now aren't you going to hesitate before typing: "UPDATE SOON!" on your review?

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Love

I'm not quite sure how long it's been since I've updated actually. But this is the last chapter. Sorry for leading you all on. I realize now that it was immature and sadistic. (shrug)

I'm not sad that this is ending because I have another story in the wings which I am super excited about! WOOT!

I was going to title this chapter "Love". Then decided it was too cheesy. Then decided that I would use it anyway.

Yes, sometimes the best way to communicate is to just _talk_.

* * *

-((18))- 

**Chyaputa 18: Love**

-((18))-

* * *

"_So Bakura? You really bought all the factories in the area to promote your new campaign on labor unions?"_ the reporter questioned excitedly. 

"Wait for it," Bakura advised.

Ryou leaned into Bakura's chest, hands up over his mouth in anticipation. "Oh, I can't," he promised.

The Bakura on the television grimaced into the camera, barred his teeth and said, _"Yes."_

Ryou fell off his moth-eaten couch onto his crusty carpet in his hysterics, arms holding in his exploding sides.

Bakura scowled. "This is ridiculous. Now the world thinks I'm idiotic."

"What _else_ were you- going to say- to them?" Ryou asked smartly, giggles impeding his speech. "The truth?"

"How about you blackmailed me?" Bakura suggested grimly.

Ryou got control of his breathing again, peering up at the gloomy rock star that leered at him. "But now your fans love you," Ryou pointed out positively. "And the government hates you, which makes your fans love you even more. Because you're creative, irrational and 'fighting the power'." Ryou giggled again.

Bakura's lip curled cruelly. "I think I liked you better when you were mopey."

"Then you would be mopey," Ryou countered simply.

Bakura scoffed. "You wish." Even though he knew it was true.

Ryou crawled back onto the couch, next to his contemptuous boyfriend. Bakura casually hooked an arm around Ryou's neck and dragged the teenage boy's down to the rock star's lap. It was a rough sort of affection.

"Ishizu's not going to kill you anymore because you got the band lots of neat publicity," Ryou added, head nestled comfortably on Bakura's folded legs.

Bakura's calloused fingers clawed through Ryou's hair distractedly and grunted to show that he was at least pretending to listen.

"You really didn't lose anything from this," Ryou concluded.

"Yes. Nothing, except my dignity."

Ryou shrugged carelessly. "That can always grow back."

The two sat like that in Ryou's dinky apartment for a while. Ryou staring up from the rock star's lap. Bakura's stiff face turned away as he mindlessly tangled Ryou's locks.

"Ryou," Bakura grunted.

Ryou made a noise.

"I want you to quit your job," Bakura ordered.

Ryou made a face and rolled his head away. "I can't do that."

"You hate it," Bakura stated. "It takes up all of your time. You're always busy."

Ryou pressed his teeth together, his expression no longer relaxed.

Bakura extracted his hands from Ryou's knotted white hair and then looked down fiercely at the teenager's turned face. "You don't need it."

"Yes, I do," Ryou retorted, words hard.

"What? Because of money? I have money," Bakura questioned.

"I'm not taking your money, Bakura," Ryou refused, eyes closing.

"You shouldn't be working for it either."

"I have no choice," Ryou said.

"Yeah, just cause your dammed father won't support you anymore?" Bakura cursed unkindly.

Then Ryou sat up so fast, Bakura had to jump so that their foreheads wouldn't collide.

"Fuck HELL, Ryou!" Bakura cursed loudly, falling back against the couch.

"Who told you?" Ryou demanded.

"Jesus-fuck! Warn people when you decide to freak out," Bakura grumbled sourly.

Ryou grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt in urgency, his brown eyes wide. "_Who_ told you? Yugi? Or Atemu?"

Normally Bakura would have been all too enthusiastic to have Ryou grab his shirt like that, but the effect was ruined by the mad irrationality in Ryou's pale expression.

Bakura, perhaps a little too strongly, shoved Ryou's hands away. "I looked. Money is public record. Leaves tracks when it moves and doesn't leave tracks when it doesn't."

Ryou's shoulders slumped a little. "Oh." Then, as though this were obvious, he started nodding slowly.

Bakura frowned. "What?"

Ryou tried to run a hand through his hair but failed because the tangles Bakura had created were still there. "Why would you look at my financial records?"

Bakura's glare turned to the blank television screen. "They were there and they were yours." This seemed to be a satisfactory enough reason.

The rock star could feel Ryou's amazed stare. "Oh…"

"Yeah well…" Bakura grumbled lamely. "It's not fair, right? Having to pay for your own life when you're not even out of high school?"

Ryou settled softly back onto Bakura's rigid shoulder, relaxing again. "You do it just fine."

Bakura glowered at his significant other. "It's not the same and you know it," he snapped harshly.

"Right," Ryou admitted, shamefully.

Glare sharpening, Bakura cupped Ryou's chin and directed the head to face him. "You should live with me."

Ryou's eyebrows rose, coolly "Um, no."

"Ah, yes," Bakura snapped.

"No," Ryou persisted and he jerked his head out of Bakura's control.

Bakura scowled. "Why? I would travel the world. You would have food and a bed every day. You'd never have to work again. And you'd be with me."

The muscles in Ryou's throat swallowed. "I can't leave. Even if I quit my job, my school is here, my friends. If my father were to come back he would expect me here."

"Fuck him," Bakura answered. "Fuck school. I want you with me."

Ryou grimaced. Did Bakura know what he was asking? Did he understand that they would see each every day? Did he know how painful it would be if they drifted apart, traveling on the same tour bus? "I can't travel with you, Bakura."

"Why not?" The question was surprisingly brittle and it made Ryou's insides quake. Did Bakura mean it?

Ryou curled himself against Bakura's resistant chest. His body's warmth was very reassuring, like... everything would actually work out.

'I'm being stupid,' Ryou told himself.

"Because I have responsibilities. I need to get an education," Ryou explained to Bakura's chest, his cheek up against Bakura's throbbing heart. "And this apartment is my responsibility to my father, my only family."

Bakura breathed loudly.

Ryou gulped and let the guitarist's musty, spicy scent envelope him. "I can't live with you yet."

"Yet?" Bakura questioned. If his voice hadn't been so shaky Ryou wouldn't have thought anything of it.

Instead, Ryou choked down his uncertainties. "When you come back from your tour, when I graduate high school, if we still… if we're still like this…"

Bakura snatched up Ryou's face again and glared purposely into it. "We will."

Ryou felt the trembles start in his chest and tunnel their way up through his throat.

Bakura frowned. "Now what's this?" he inquired as he released Ryou's head and, with the tip of his finger, he squashed a tear that had suddenly leapt from Ryou's eye.

Ryou sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Nothing."

Bakura lifted one skeptical eyebrow but said nothing. The reality was obvious.

As more nothings fell from Ryou's watery eyes, Bakura leaned forward and kissed him savagely. Ryou, thankful for the distraction and for the pleasure, reacted accordingly. Bakura wasted no time in seizing Ryou's upper arms and forcing his body closer. Ryou opened his mouth meekly and Bakura brutally took swift advantage of his submission.

Shoving the ordinary, not-famous, teenage backwards onto the couch, Bakura scrambled on top of him. The delirious Ryou with wet cheeks laughed as the rock star sat on his hips.

Bakura's upper body crouched over his prey as he consumed Ryou's mouth. Then after a significant amount of teeth teasing and mushed lips, Bakura hissed into Ryou's soft mouth, "You'll get a nicer apartment. One that smells better."

Ryou gasped, collecting air for a response. "No."

Bakura smirked and then snuck downwards to conquer Ryou's neck. "And I'm going to pay for it."

"No…" Ryou whined helplessly and then moaned as Bakura sucked his collar bone until it bruised.

Bakura nipped at Ryou's neck again, catching soft flesh in his teeth. "Don't argue," he commanded.

Ryou's breath hitched into a squeak. "Y-yess…"

Bakura liked that word. It got him excited. Ryou trembled as Bakura felt up under Ryou's shirt, his rough hands scratched Ryou's pale stomach and chest. The shirt was shoved up under Ryou's chin as Bakura licked Ryou's chest.

"And… clothes…" Bakura's mouth was hot on Ryou's skin. "I'll buy you new clothes."

Ryou's head was tilted backwards, harsh breath drying out his mouth. "Y-yeh-ss…"

((18))

"I don't think this was your best idea," Malik admitted, surveying his boyfriend's operation with a critical eye.

Mariku shoved Yugi's head down again; the average teenage boy squeaked. "Posh, _this_ is a brilliant idea!" Malik swore as he put a significant amount of his weight into the next push.

Yugi cried out in pain. It felt like they were trying to force him back into the womb. "I told you, my head won't fit!" He was curled into as tight a ball as he could manage. "Weren't their any bigger boxes?" Yugi inquired, his mouth up against the top of his knees.

"Sure," Mariku admitted, off-handedly. "But they wouldn't have worked as well. It would have been too obvious that a person was inside. Plus the giant bow I got is just the right size." Another push, Yugi made a squashing sound in his throat.

Malik was thoughtful. "Perhaps you should rotate your feet the other way."

Yugi groaned, extricated himself from the cardboard box, turned 180 degrees and then, with only the slightest wince, lowered himself back into the box again.

"You know," Mariku began as he enthusiastically jumped back into position, ready to squish Yugi inside the tiny space, "If you had been naked, like I had suggested, you could have probably fit in the box better."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure Atemu would have loved that."

Mariku looked confused. "Why wouldn't he?"

Yugi sighed. Normally he would have never agreed to such a prank. But when Mariku had called him up last weekend and suggested it, Yugi, despite his better judgment, found himself agreeing. Honestly, Yugi wanted to get, at least partly, into Mariku's better opinion, if possible. Malik seemed to like him well enough. Bakura ignored him, which, seeing the guitarist interactions with Anzu and Honda, wasn't so bad.

But getting to know the sadistic drummer was not the only reason Yugi had agreed. There was also the matter of that frightening four letter word to end all other possible four letter combinations.

'Atemu told me he loved me…' this thought repeated itself in Yugi's head daily, knocking itself against the wall of his skull like an unwelcome visitor. Yes, the comment had seemed natural and casual when the rock star had said it, in the midst of conversation, without warning or set up or hints. It had been over the phone. The phone! Who says _that_ over the phone?! Shouldn't it be over flowers or in a Jacuzzi or… alone in a hotel room during a long passionate…

Yugi was glad his face was pressed against his kneecaps.

So why was he in a packing box?

An invisible, underlining sensitivity lurked under Atemu's and his conversation nowadays. Even in the simplest greeting or casual phone call. And it was Yugi's fault. The burning in Yugi's cheeks dropped down to his stomach and gurgled. Nothing, Yugi hoped, in their conversations had changed or the frequency of the calls, but every time the phone rang, Yugi felt the urge to run away. Atemu had not spoken those words again, which meant that he had noticed his boyfriend's hesitation and that made Yugi feel even worse.

So naturally, it was up to him, Yugi, to fix this awkwardness.

There was a scrape of cardboard and Yugi's knees buckled as his whole rib caged jerked downward, clashing against his pelvic bone.

"Complete!" Mariku announced gleefully, examining his crushed and, perhaps future crippled, masterpiece. "Don't you think so, cos-cos?" Mariku inquired cutely.

Malik looked politely anxious. "You ok, Yugi-kun?"

"Fine," I mumbled. "How long did you say Atemu would be?"

"Oh…" Mairku glanced somewhere to the side, "About… say, fifteen minutes."

Yes, definitely cripple. Yugi resisted the impulse to flinch as his legs slid toward dislocation.

Mariku crept to his lover's side. "Malik?"

Malik looked expectantly blank. "What?"

"Would you jump naked out of a present for me?" Mariku questioned insistently.

Malik shrugged. "Sounds more like something you would do."

Mariku roped an arm around Malik's waist. "Now, don't be cruel." Mariku cooed. His other hand snaked down Malik's hip and placed itself mischievously on Malik's thigh. "I'd jump out of a cake for you, if you would prefer…"

Malik's eyebrows rose. "Would you? What kind of icing?"

Mariku growled and snapped his teeth at Malik's neck. "Hmmm…butterscotch."

Unfortunately the two were close enough to the opening of the box that Yugi had a pretty good view of their interaction.

When Mariku had chewed viciously on Malik's lips for a significant amount of time and Yugi could no longer block out the sounds of colliding teeth and sticky tongues, the teenage jam-packed into the box decided to speak up. "Hm…. Guys?"

Malik apologetically shoved Mariku's head away. "Sorry- Yugi-kun-" Malik gasped for air, "We'll- find another room-"

"Fuck…" Mariku murmured deliriously, refusing to let Malik's waist go even as the younger Egyptian leaned down to pick up the top of the box, with the giant bow balancing on top of it. He set the lid in its place and Yugi was left in darkness as the two Egyptians moved to another room; Yugi followed the muffled grunts and the scratching of fingernails on jeans as it drifted out of the room.

Yugi breathed in his own body stink. All that was left now was to wait. What would Atemu think when he found a giant, decorated gift box in the center of his room? Yugi hoped it was something positive.

Minutes passed. Yugi tapped his own temples to block out any sounds that might seep in from whatever room Malik and Mariku reached before they…

The door to the apartment opened.

"In _your_ bedroom!" Atemu, in the next room, screeched at the two Egyptians who had, apparently, only made it through one room. "That's the rules, _remember_?"

A scuffle of feet and grumbling voices then Yugi's ears caught Mariku's comment, "Oh, yes. Something came for you today. They put it in your room." This was followed by very obvious giggles.

'Very subtle,' Yugi thought as his shriveled stomach filled to bursting with butterflies.

Feet walked down the hallway, then paused. Atemu's bedroom door opened.

Another longer pause. Yugi did not breathe. There was _no way_ he would be able to jump out of his box and shout, "Surprise!" He would be lucky to escape the box at all.

The top was lifted smoothly off and Yugi was exposed.

Atemu's face peered down at his boyfriend, the ceiling lights behind him caused his crown of multi-colored hair to glow. "Yugi?"

Yugi tried to wriggle his skull out of the mess of limbs but failed. "Surprise?"

Atemu tried to help him crawl out of the box. In the end, they had to turn it upside down and allow gravity to assist them.

Yugi rolled out on to the very soft expensive carpet. "Ooooouuuch…"

Atemu attempted to hide his smile with a hand but failed to cover the amusement in his voice. "How long have you been in there?"

Yugi groaned as he flattened his body out on the carpet. He felt his joints blissfully pop back into place and sighed with relief. "Ten minutes…ish…"

Atemu chuckled. "Wow."

Yugi frowned at him. "It was Mariku's idea."

"Mariku's? Ah, well, that does explain it," Atemu agreed playfully.

Yugi shrugged then waited for another conversation topic to surface in his mind. But nothing did. All that came to his poor aching head was, 'Atemu told me he loved me, he told me he _loved_ me…' And their usual, longed for, sweet conversation plummeted. Atemu was just staring down at him, smiling blandly.

'Shit!' Yugi cursed. He could think of nothing! He had just vacuum-packed himself in a cardboard box and they had already lost the conversation!

Yugi panicked as sand filled his gut and accidentally let out a "Uhg…"

Atemu looked confused. "What?"

Yugi panicked again. "Um… uhg. My… um, back hurts, that's all."

"Here." Atemu flipped Yugi over so that he was now lying on his stomach.

Then the rock star began to massage Yugi's back.

"Oh," Yugi said in surprise. Actually, this wasn't a totally awful out come. Yugi's back did hurt a little and… and Atemu had _very_ skillful hands. Yugi pulled his arms forward and crossed them under his head like a pillow. "Hm…."

"Good?" Atemu asked, as he knelt over Yugi's body, the rock star's thumbs targeting his knotted muscles.

"Hmm…. yesyes," Yugi answered happily. Perhaps his answer had been too eager because Atemu chuckled.

Yugi's body relaxed into the carpet, Atemu's hands soothing his muscles…

"You know who usually jumps out of presents…?" Atemu asked in a hushed tone.

The rock star did have very nice hands. Strong hands. "Who?" Yugi inquired.

"Strippers and hookers." And as Atemu spoke the answer, his mouth was suddenly very, very close to Yugi's ear.

Yugi let out a shaky, secretly nervous, laugh.

A pleasant fluzzy sensation was bubbling up under Atemu's fingers. This was very, very nice. The hands worked their way up to Yugi's neck and then down toward…

They kept on sliding down.

The memory of Mariku's hand snaking down to Malik's thigh flashed vividly in Yugi's mind.

His body suddenly got tense again. And hot. And Yugi's breathing increased. And he felt himself molding to Atemu's touch.

Then Yugi noticed he was unintentionally emitting a low hum in his throat. He wondered with a start if Atemu could hear it too.

Atemu's hands were working his lower back… then his lower lower back…

Yugi gasped. 'Oh…. Shit…' He was panicking again.

Atemu felt very close. Yugi wasn't sure if he wanted to be trapped on his stomach for this

So he turned his head to the side and turned to look up at the controller of those masterful hands.

"Um… Atemu…." Yugi mumbled.

The rock star was already leaning over him with those alluring red eyes. The hands left Yugi's back to place themselves on his shoulders.

"Yugi…" Atemu answered playfully as he descended.

The kiss was nice and sweet and it made Yugi warm all over. During that very nice, very long kiss, Atemu pulled Yugi so that he was on lying on his back once again. The rock star leaned over Yugi like a cloud.

'This could be…' Yugi couldn't think of an appropriate adjective, his brain was too fuzzy.

Atemu's strong hands were becoming restless. They inched down Yugi's neck and then traveled down his chest… Yugi shivered with delight and fear…. If this continued… oh _god_.

Between kisses, Yugi gasped for breath. "Atemu…"

"Hm…" Atemu answered, distractedly.

"I love you."

Their mouths broke apart.

Yugi's face was pink and his eyes squeezed shut to wince so he couldn't see Atemu's face. "Sorry."

Atemu's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you sorry about?"

"I…" Panic, panic, Yugi gasped. "I just… I… love you…" Yugi tried again.

'Shit, shit, shit, I've ruined it again!' Yugi cried to himself.

Atemu leaned back on his heels. His expression was pitiful. "Yugi…"

"And I'm sorry that I ruined the moment!" Yugi rambled as his voice got squeaky and he was left cold with his back on the carpet.

"Yugi," Atemu put a finger on Yugi's lips to hush him.

Yugi closed his mouth, embarrassed.

Atemu inhaled. "You don't have to say you love me just cause I did."

"But I want to!" Yugi insisted, too loudly. He scrambled up to his knees so that he could see Atemu's face. "Ever since… we've been awkward and I just want us to be ok again…"

Atemu was looking at his boyfriend peculiarly. "You shouldn't say that to someone just to fix things."

"I'm- I'm not," Yugi asserted.

"Yugi," Atemu began. His tone was sweet… and sad.

"No!" Yugi cried shrilly. "You don't understand. That's not what I meant! I don't want you to think that I just said it because I- cause I didn't!"

Atemu tried to shush him. "Yugi, its ok…"

"I _love_ you!" Yugi proclaimed again, his voice desperate. "I tired to set up the mood with that- that _stupid_ present. I thought you would like it…"

"I did," Atemu consented. "You were very cute."

Yugi squirmed. "I didn't want to be cute, I wanted it to be special."

"Yugi, calm down," Atemu shushed and he put his hands on Yugi's arms to stop them from flying up in indignation. "Yugi, stop, I love you too, ok?"

Yugi settled down, pressing his lips together. "You shouldn't say that just to fix things."

Atemu smiled and he put his arms around Yugi's body, reeling him into his hold. "You're right, I'm sorry."

Yugi perched the side of his head on Atemu's shoulder. "I didn't know what to do, ok? I thought you must have been disappointed in me for not saying it back. And our conversations made me so nervous and I really…" Yugi trailed off.

Atemu touched Yugi's chin. "You really what? Tell me," he pleaded.

Yugi dug his face into Atemu's shoulder and his insides were cold with fear. "You wrote me a song, Atemu. A beautiful, beautiful song."

"Yes, I know."

"No, you don't know. When I heard that song, you know what I did? That song was so beautiful I- I cried, ok. I cried because you wrote me a song, Atemu. A _song_. And When I heard it all I wanted was to be with you. And then I realized… I could never write you a song or anything like that…"

"Yugi," Atemu squeezed his boyfriend's shoulders. "You don't have to write me a song…"

But Yugi wasn't done. "And then you said you loved me."

Atemu breathed.

Yugi bit his lip. "I love you Atemu. But I can't write you a song or anything. And then when you said you loved me I was so stunned and then I didn't say it back and I don't know why I didn't say it back but I wanted too! And then the moment passed and I'm afraid, Atemu. Because I didn't want you to think I didn't love you. And I tried to think of a way to show you but I couldn't. So… I tried to jump out of present for you."

"And that was very sweet," Atemu agreed.

"But it wasn't a song," Yugi moaned sadly.

"So?"

"So, I," and now Yugi felt silly but he had to continue had to tell Atemu everything. "I love you so much I want to be able to say it. God, I want to be able to say I don't want you to go- _if_ you ever did! And I… I want to be able to say that I don't think I can live without you… really."

Atemu paused, or hesitated or was struck dumb, Yugi didn't know.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi squeaked immediately, clutching to Atemu's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. That sounded weird, right? Like stalkerish? I'm sorry."

Blissfully, Atemu spoke, "No, Yugi. Don't think that." He squeezed his boyfriend to him and Yugi was engulfed by beautiful warmth. "I'm _really_ happy you said that."

Yugi touched Atemu's face in wonder. The cold in him began to thaw. "Really?"

Atemu nodded and he looked right in Yugi's eyes. "I didn't even mean to say I love you then. I wanted to wait but it, it just kinda slipped out," he admitted. "I didn't plan. I didn't know I was saying it. Yugi," and Atemu squeezed his lovers shoulders, "You have more courage than I do, you admitted you were afraid. I can't express myself like that. But I was afraid because… because I thought, maybe, I loved you too much…"

Yugi was full to the brim with warmth. "No more than I do."

Atemu grinned and it was very, very nice. Then he snuggled into Yugi's neck and the average teenage boy giggled like a gleeful child.

"I love you, Yugi," Atemu promised.

Yugi hugged Atemu around the neck. Happiness bursting in his heart. "I love you too, Atemu."

And, like in every happy ending, they kissed.

* * *

((-18-))

**THE END**

((-18-))

* * *

WOOT!! Yays for the happy couple!! HOORA! (and I finally achieved my T rating! YAY BAKURA!! You skank!!) 

Let this be a lesson for all you love-seekers out there: TALK! Yugi and Atemu did it and see where that got them. Yeah.

Aw, those two are so perfect. (almost sickening so. Anyone else drown in the fluff?) They should get married. Hey. I can do that.

NEXT CHAPTER OF THEIR LIVES!! (not my story) contin.

So where did I leave off? Yeah, Atemu and Bakura go back on tour, flying in to see their boyfriends whenever they can. Grandpa dies. Yugi and Ryou graduate high school and then they have a huge double marriage! Ryou becomes a writer and a movie producer and then gets really rich and famous himself. Yugi goes to school for Botany. Atemu gets lots of awards and albums and retires early with his honey, Yugi, and their 3 children: Atemu Jr. Bakura Jr. and Falafel. Bakura makes sure Ryou never gets pregnant and starts his own talk show called: "FUCK!" Malik and Mariku star in their own Broadway show: "Get Your Hands Out of My Pants". The two Egyptians have 10 children.

So that's the end. You could just end it at happy ending kiss if you want. I was really just entertaining myself. Please take no notice of my rambling nonsense.

**REVIEW!!!**

Got a brand new story called Kleptoshipping. Mwahahaha. And the story after that is almost done as well.

**REVIEW!!**

Thank you all wonderful, wonderful guys for reading my story. I hope you had fun! Aw, GROUP HUG!!!! (attempts to hug everyone in the world)

**REVIEW!!**

If you liked this story please check out some of my others and tell me how I did on those. Constructive crit is always appreciated.

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!**


End file.
